Through My Eyes
by Kiara Lee Phoenix
Summary: Book One of the Kiara Phoenix Series. Explore the world through the author's eyes as she is whisked away from her own and landed in a place that were only to be thought of as an animated film. Uncut. Rated T for violence and language. Book Two is now available to read!
1. How Unlikely This Came To Be

Chapter One: How Unlikely This Came To Be

So, this is how I ended up here. Me. Kiara L. Phoenix, your regular everyday girl, came to a place that only existed in a cartoon. Do you think I'm dreaming? I already pinched myself. Nope. It's real, alright. And how did I end up in this place? Unfortunately, I don't remember. I was about to go to sleep, then I heard someone talking, and that's it. I just came here. And what place did I end up in? You probably won't believe me. I'm in the world of my favorite Disney movie of all time. The Great Mouse Detective. And, to make it worse, I'm rodent-sized! I could've been a mouse for all I care. But no! Instead, I was shrunk. _Man _I thought while rubbing my head._ Why of all places did I end up here?_ I started to walk around, not knowing where I was going. I had to hide myself, but where? Where could I go? Who can I turn to for help? My thought came up with one name. _Basil_. Only he can help me. Sure, he may be surprised at first to see a rodent-sized human, but he's bound to help me. I could just go to Baker Street right now and…and… wait a minute. I DON'T KNOW WHERE BAKER STREET IS!

My head hung low. Great. Just peachy. I can't ask anyone because they'll freak out and run away. I started to walk more. I had no idea where I was going. My thoughts kept running through my head, trying to remember how I got here. I felt like I was walking for hours. I ended up under the pier, close enough to the sewers. Sewers. Oh, they give me the chills. Not only they're creepy, but there was a certain someone that lived down there. You might already guess you it might be. I kept walking and walking until I came across a familiar place. A wooden sign was posted above the door. It read: The Rat Trap. I remember that place. It's where Basil and Dawson dressed up as sailors while solving the Flaversham case. I wonder if I could find a place to stay. I was wearing my robe with a hood attach to it. I put it on so no one could see my face. But, of course, they'll stare at a girl in her pajamas and slippers. Oh, what am I to do? _Well, it's better than standing out in the cold_ I thought. I covered my face with my hood, took a deep breath, and went inside.

The first thing I could was the piano playing a merrily tune. I peeked inside to see thugs and drunks everywhere. Some were playing cards, some were hitting on the girl mice, and others would jeer at the performers on stage and throw stuff at them. I quickly made to the bar and sat down; making sure no one saw me. The last thing I ever want was to be spotted by him or his thugs. I put my head down on the bar table, either trying to remember how I got here, or debating whether I'm in during or after the movie. Then, I heard an Australian female voice.

"Whut can I git you, miss?" I looked up, trying to keep my face hidden. I remember the mouse. She was the same bar maid who took orders from Basil and Dawson. She was still plump and had curly light brown hair.

"Do you, by any chance, have root beer?" I asked softly. I'm too young to drink. I'm only 16.

"Shure." She answered back. She seemed sweet. But, don't underestimate her. I remember seeing her beat the crap out of a drunken mouse who tried to kiss her. I laughed so hard at that part. She handed me a cold jug filled with root beer. I gulped it down quickly.

"'ey, slow down, miss. Don't want you chokin'." The bar maid chuckled. I smiled. I wanted to ask her something, but I also don't want her to think I'm crazy, either.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I have no idea of where I'm going." I told the bar maid. "In fact, I have no idea where I'm at."

The bar maid both gave me a look of concern and confusion. "Well, yer in the outskirts of London, that's fer shure."

Well, of course I knew that. I'm in a place where his thugs use to hang out. I wonder if they still do. I looked around carefully, trying not to expose my face. I only know two certain faces from the movie, so I kept an eye on one of them. Surprisingly, I found both of them! A green lizard with no shoes had his head down on the bar table, playing on the rim of his beer jug. The other was Fidget, the peg-legged bat. He was sitting beside the lizard, not too far from where I was, gulping down his last drop. _So, he's still alive_ I thought. This means, that I'm in during the Flaversham case itself.

"Hey lady, hand me a newspaper." A mouse sat beside me said. She quickly bent down under the bar table to reach for what the mouse wanted. As he was reading, I took a glimpse at the date. March 26, 1898. Wait a second! 1898! Am I reading that right! I rubbed my eyes and looked back at it. March 26, 1898. This is impossible! I'm here the rodent world a year later! The setting took place in 1897. This is so weird. I looked back at where Fidget and the lizard were sitting. _How could he still be alive?_ I thought, looking at Fidget. I remember he was thrown from the dirigible and into the river. Is he a good swimmer? I don't know. I'm not too sure.

"'Ey, Miss." The bar maid almost made me jump. "Whut are you doin' out here with yer sleepwear? Are you some runaway?" How could I forget? I was still in pajamas and slippers. What excuse do I have now? How can I explain this one?

"Um, well…" I stuttered. I don't know what to say. What am I to do?

"Well, if you need a place to stay, I could give you a spare room." The bar maid said.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Shure thing. I'll git you set up after my shift."

"Thank you." I was relieved. But, another problem struck me. If I'm to stay here, how will I explain the part of the fact that I'm human? Maybe I should tell her. But, then again, there's no one to trust. She could probably babble to the authorities, then get the scientists and do experiments on me. No thanks!

I waited until she was done, then she took me to a little room with a lamp on a night stand, and a bed. It wasn't too bad from the looks of it. I also had a window that had a nice view of the river. It was alright from my perspective.

"If ya need anything, just ask." I turned to the bar maid. Should I tell her?

"Um, thank you." Was all I could say.

"No problem. My name is Mary Ann." She said.

"Kiara." I stated back. Mary Ann smiled and went out the door. "Wait, Mary Ann!" I exclaimed. She poked her head back.

"Yes?" she asked. I have to tell her. It's now or never.

"I need to tell you something." She came back in and closed the door. When she turned around, I revealed my face. Her eyes widen. My short brown hair with blond highlights was a mess. I had on my semi oval glasses, which made my chocolate eyes show up more. Mary Ann's mouth dropped. She was staring right back at a rodent-sized human.

"Ah- you- I-wha…" she stuttered.

"I know this is shocking, but I'm more surprised than you are. I don't know how I got here, how did I become small, and even worse, I can't remember anything. It's confusing for me, too." I told her. She took a moment to relax. I heard her say wow a couple of times as she paced back and forth in the same spot. Well, what else could I say?

Finally, she calmed down. "So, you dunno how ya got here?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not." I replied. She sat down on the bed.

"You don't want anyone know yer here?" she asked.

"Until I can get everything situated, I don't any business with criminals that come pass here. I need to be able to remember everything that happened if I'm going to explain to Basil."

"You know Basil of Baker Street?" she exclaimed. Of course, no human knew of the mouse world. I took a moment and told her that where I'm from, their place is viewed from a movie. She didn't understand, but she accepted it.

"Well, miss, if yer going to be here for awhile, you'll have to work. You can pretend to be like a freak or something. You perform?" Well, I did Oklahoma in my freshman year. I'm going to be a junior if I ever get out of here.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"Well, gewd. You can be the Human Mouse." I liked the idea.

"But, if I'm going to walk around like this, won't they get suspicious?"

"Naw, I'll just tell the staff that the makeup stuff ya put on was permanent and it won't come off."

"Clever." I complimented her plan. She seemed smarter than the way she speaks.

"All right then, yer secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, Mary Ann. You don't know how much this means to me." I thanked her. She smiled big and went to my door.

"Well, it's late. You need some sleep to catch on." But, before she closed the door, she said, "As long as the Big Man doesn't come along, you're safe."

My stomach hurt after she said that. I had a feeling of who she was talking about. Before she really closed the door, I quickly asked, "Who's the Big Man?" she looked at me.

"You should know." And with that, she closed the door. The pain in my stomach kept me up all night long. How could this be? The one I thought that was dead is alive. How? How? How is it possible? He fell off Big Ben. I saw the whole thing. How could he have survived? My mind kept on buzzing with questions. I couldn't sleep. My stomach was really hurting. I needed something to cool me down. I must've been awake for a couple of hours after Mary Ann left. I looked out my window. It was pitch black. The moon was nowhere in sight. I walked around the room to feel for the door. I opened it and noticed that lights in the room were dimmer. I looked around to see if there was a bathroom or something. I looked behind the bar to see if there was anything to drink. Nothing but beer and wine. _Where did she put that root beer?_ I thought, trying to remember. I looked through all the labels. When I reached the end, I found it. But not only that, I found the trapdoor. The trapdoor that lead to his lair. _I wonder if he's still in the same place_ I thought. Knowing him, he would've moved to a different place. I moved closer to the trapdoor. Maybe I should take a quick look. But then again, I don't want to get caught. Why do I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen? I reached for the handle. Just then, the door began to move. Someone was coming! I have to hide! I quickly hid under the bar table and put some bottles in front of me so no one could see me. The bar table was surprisingly wide enough for me to fit in. I peeked through to get a good view of the trapdoor. Out popped Fidget's head, looking about. He looked around to see if any one was there.

Then, he grunted, "All clear." He came up, followed by other thugs and what not. The last person came out of the trapdoor and quickly closed it. It's him. The one that I was talking about the whole time. The one that was suppose to be dead. Professor Ratigan.


	2. Night of the Human Mouse

Chapter Two: Night of the Human Mouse

There he is. The world's greatest criminal mind is standing right there. I'm in a bad spot. I stayed still. I couldn't move from where I was. My heart was pounding so fast, it went all the way into my throat. I watched as the Napoleon of Crime quickly closed the trapdoor and made his way around the other side of bar table. I prayed that I wouldn't get caught. That would be the last thing I want. I heard a few thugs mumbling to themselves and Fidget's peg leg thumping loudly on the wooden floor.

"Mary Ann. Oy! Mary Ann!" I heard Fidget's voice. A sound of a door, squeaking lightly, opened. Footsteps began to move.

"Whut can I git you, mate?" Mary Ann's voice said quietly.

"I'll have the Rodent's Delight. Boss, what do you want?" Fidget said. Another voice came that made a chill ran down my spine.

"I'll have the usual." This is unbelievable! Here I am in my favorite Disney movie a year later, and the antagonist is still alive! Although I'm already frightened, it was cool to hear his Vincent Price voice. It sounded threatening, yet suave and calm. It's like a trap. It sounds safe, but then it catches you, and you're in a tight place. How was I ever gonna get out of this one? I could run. But, he would catch me, and it'll be the end for me. Well, I thanked myself for not doing that because I wouldn't be here telling the story. In fact, I wouldn't have written this story and I wouldn't have so many reviews from others, which I'm thankful who did review my story. All I could do was to sit and be quiet. I had to wait.

Mary Ann found me under the bar table behind the beer bottles. Her face was in shock, but I put a finger to my lips, making a sign to hush her. I looked at one of the bottles that said "Rodent's Delight" and I handed it to her. She quickly got back up, and poured the beer into a mug. Whew. That was close. For a second there, I thought I was—

"Mary Ann, why did it take you so long to get a bottle?" I heard Ratigan speak. Mary Ann froze. So did I. How could've he noticed that so fast?

"I-I was just looking fer it. I thought I lost it. It was misplaced." Mary Ann covered for me. Then, I heard a chair scoot back and footsteps. I was shaking. Mary Ann just stared as the shadow of the nefarious rodent peered over the bar table. I didn't move. I stood perfectly still. I covered my mouth to descend the sound of my breathing. The shadow kept peering over, looking both ways, then steps back. As soon the shadow was out of sight, I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Hmm. Next time, put it where you can remember." The professor concluded.

"Yessir." Was all Mary Ann said. She quickly fixed up drinks and served them out. From the many times she fixed the drinks, I say she was serving ten to fifteen thugs, plus Ratigan.

"That'll be all, Mary Ann. You may go." Ratigan said. She put the bottles back under the bar table and whispered softly at me.

"I'll pretend to go to yer room to give you a drink while you crawl back. But, do it quietly, and whatever ya do, don't get caught!" She went back up and took a glass from the cabinet and poured water in it. While she was doing that, I crawled slowly and quietly back to my room. I was so relieved that the door wasn't noisy at all, and it was close enough from the bar. Neither Ratigan nor his thugs saw me. But, it wasn't over yet.

When Mary Ann came into my room and closed quietly, but quickly, she spun around. She gave me a look of a mixture of anger and worry.

"Whut were yer doin' out there!" she whisper shouted. "You could've got caught right under his nose!"

"I wanted to get something to drink, but he showed up, and I didn't have enough time to get back in time!"

Mary Ann heaved a big sigh. "I'm just glad you weren't seen. I dunno whut would've happened."

"Me, too. I'm so sorry, Mary Ann." I apologized.

"Don't go sayin' sorry. It wasn't yer fault." She ruffled my hair. "Yer safe now."

Just then, a knock came from the door. We both jumped. Before she said anything, I quickly jumped into my bed and pulled the covers over me and made sure nothing was showing. I heard the door opening. My heart began to pound in my throat again when I heard the cold voice.

"What are you doing in here, Mary Ann?" My eyes widen. He couldn't have seen me! He wasn't looking in my direction at all! How in the world did he do that!

"Oh, sir," Mary Ann spoke. "I was just giving her a glass of water, that's all. She asked earlier before you came along." There was a slight pause. Did he actually believe her?

"Is she…new?" Ratigan finally spoke.

"Yessir. She'll start working first thing in the mornin'." She said. Another slight pause. I still couldn't tell what was going on.

"What does she do?" the professor asked.

"She said she performs. A gewd singer, I suppose." She answered. The room became silent. I kept hoping that he wouldn't come over and pull the sheets away to see my face. What's happening? Did he leave already? I wanted to check, but I'd never move the sheets.

"Tomorrow, I'm expecting a letter from a dear friend of mine. Have her deliver it to me first thing it arrives." The professor said.

"But sir, she'll be performing…" Mary Ann began to speak, but she was soon interrupted.

"Then, I'll come and watch then. That way, I'll get the letter from her."

"But I…"

"No buts, Mary Ann. Have her do this, or she'll become a snack, along with you." Mary Ann didn't say anything for a moment.

"Do I make myself clear?" Ratigan said in a cold voice.

"Yessir." Mary Ann said quietly. Her voice sounded like it was dying out.

"Good girl. Now, say good night to your little friend and go to bed. Tell her first thing in the morning."

"Yessir."

"Oh, and by the way, I'd better not see her snooping around either."

"Yessir." The door made a little creak, as it were about to close.

"Gewd night, Miss Kiara." Mary Ann's voice trailed off.

"Kiara? That's her name? Hmm. Sounds pretty." Ratigan spoke as the door shut. That night, I lay wide awake. I didn't go to sleep at all.

Morning came, and I didn't even realize it. I was awake the whole time, sitting in bed. My thoughts were in horror. I couldn't imagine what he'll do to me. Will this be the end for real? No. No! I can't let this happen! I have to find Basil! I must find him! I could ask Mary Ann where Baker Street is! Then finally, Ratigan won't be able to get a hold of me! But, if I go, and if Ratigan found out I didn't come, he'll feed Mary Ann to his fat cat! I can't let that happen either! After all she's done for me, I can't betray her! What am I to do? A knock came from the door. I gasped. Is it him?

"Hello?" it was a female voice. It wasn't Mary Ann, though.

"Come in." I said quietly. A white female mouse came in. She had a red bow in her hair with a blue shawl covering her purple dress. I remember her! She was the performer on stage in the movie! The pub girl had the soft Melissa Manchester voice. It was sweet and intense at the same time.

"So, it was true. You're the Human Mouse." The girl said. Oh yeah, that's right. I'm posing as a freak.

"That's right." I answered.

"Were you able to sleep last night? Mary Ann told me everything about it."

"No. I'm afraid not."

"You poor thing. You must be scared. Here, I brought you some breakfast." She was carrying a tray that had eggs, bacon, and juice. I'm not a big fan on eggs though, but I sure love bacon, that's for sure. Who ever knew they could fix stuff like that?

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Kitty. Miss Kitty. And you are?"

"Kiara. Just Kiara."

Miss Kitty watched as I ate breakfast, and began talking about the plans for today. She was a really wonderful person to hang out with. When you had problems, she would listen and help you solve them. And, of course, she had an amazing singing voice. A really great range in vocals. She sounded so professional.

"So, the letter will arrive around at two o' clock sharp." Kitty began to discuss the plan. "The professor won't expect it until after you perform. When the time comes, quickly hand the letter to him, and leave. It's as simple as that." It did sound simple, but I wasn't too sure. But, I had to trust her.

"Alright. I'll give it a try."

"Great! So, what are you singing?"

"Uhh…" I started. I don't know any song in the 1800s. Plus, they wouldn't know the modern songs I listen to. Kitty saw the look on my face.

"Well, I'll let you think about it. We better get to work, or else Johnson will have our hide." Well, that didn't help. I still don't know any songs! But, I had to get to work. I started the day by moving stuff from the stage. Then, I did laundry, mopped the floor, dusted and polished the tables and chairs, and finally, took care of the garbage. It was hard work, but I enjoyed it. Other girls helped me out. I was able to meet Mr. Johnson. He was Mary Ann's husband. He was the same silent bartender in the movie, with his clean-cut red hair and cigar. He was alright, I guess. A little attitude problem, but he's nice.

As I was dusting the tables, I spotted the piano. I went over and played for a little bit. I played piano when I was little, but I quit because my mom was becoming very ill. Luckily, and thank goodness, the sickness went away. After that, I never played again. I thought of Mom while playing. She loved playing the piano. She would sing along to whatever she was playing. Sometimes I would watch her play. I miss her. Not only her, but my dad and my little sister. I miss them all. I started to play "Let Me Be Good to You" melody. I hummed along, just like Mom. I didn't even notice that Kitty saw me.

"You know that song?" she asked.

I turned to her. "Somewhat." I lied. I had to keep my knowledge of the movie a secret.

"I sang that about a year ago. Would you like to learn it? You can sing at the show tonight." Oh, how would I love to sing it! It's an awesome song!

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily. Kitty smiled. She asked the pianist, who later I learned his name was Ryan, to come over to play. I pretend to make a few mistakes, but not too many. After a moment, I was able to sing the whole song.

"Wonderful!" Mary Ann clapped when I was done.

"You were right, dear." Johnson spoke to his wife. "She really does have talent." I smiled big. I never felt this way before. But, I knew that I was safe, and that I could trust these people, er, mice. Heh heh. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey," I said to everyone. "If you follow my lead, I think I have a plan." The mice quickly gathered up to hear.

The big night came. Everything was set. I had it according to plan. I dressed up in a girl tuxedo with gloves and a top hat. But, instead of pants, I had short bloomers on with fish nets and black high heels, just to be a bit sexy for the show, as they would say. Boy, if Dad ever caught me dressed like this, he would go nuts! And when I say "nuts", I meant it in a bad way. I peeked through the curtains. There were a bunch of drunks as usual. I even saw Mary Ann smacked the crap out of a guy who was hitting on her. Now, that's what I call a smart virgin. Go, Mary Ann! Then, I saw…him. My stomach began to hurt. My confidence sank. What if I mess up? What if he ends up kidnapping me? I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine. You'll do great." Kitty built up my confidence back. I smiled to show her thanks. The other girls helped fixed my hair, put on my make-up, and gave me words of advice and encouragement. I was ready. I felt good inside. I was neither frightened nor worried. I felt…prepared. I know my plan will work. Ratigan will get his letter from me. Ryan began to play. The show was starting. Miss Kitty stepped out as the curtains opened. The curtains closed again and she began.

Dearest friends, dear gentlemen  
Listen to my song  
Life down here's been hard for you  
Life has made you strong  
Let me lift the mood  
With my attitude

She sounded perfect. Right then, I told the crew to shine the light on me. That way, the audience will see me dancing behind the curtains. It'll be a mystery to them. I danced while Kitty kept singing.

Hey fellas  
The time is right  
Get ready  
Tonight's the night  
Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true  
Let me be good to you

_You tough guys  
You're feelin' all alone  
You rough guys  
The best o' you sailors and bums  
All o' my chums_

I wasn't able to see what was going on during this part, but Mary Ann told me later. She said that Ratigan wasn't impressed. Perfect! Because I'm dressed in a tuxedo, he thinks my shadow is a man! He's clueless! He was also writing something down. I guess he was writing down criticism. I also heard a few groans from unimpressed thugs.

_So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cozy  
Your baby's here  
You won't be misunderstood  
Let me be good to you_

Miss Kitty quickly went back behind the curtains and I stepped up. This was it! I'm about to go on! I heard a thug saying,

"I'm outta here! I don't wanna see a mouse dressed up as a man!"

"Hold it, buster!" I shouted. The curtains opened and I sang my heart out!

_Hey fellas  
I'll take off all my blues  
Hey fellas  
There's nothin' I won't do  
Just for you_

Oh, man! The look on their faces! They were in shock! After staring for a moment, they started to cheer. Mary Ann, Johnson, Kitty, and the whole crew were rooting for me. A drunk mouse was about to get on stage, but I shoved him off with my foot. Well, Kitty did it, so why couldn't I? I heard Kitty laughing at what I did and Mary Ann shouting,

"That's it, gurl!" I was having so much fun. I danced my part and smiled. But, I focused on the plan. If you didn't notice, I was watching Ratigan the whole time. When he first saw me, his glowing yellow eyes widen. My eyes never left him when I was up there, nor did his left mine. The chorus was about to go on.

So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cozy  
Your baby's here  
Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you

I threw my top hat at Ratigan. He caught it. I went up to him, being all showy. I got up on the table, grabbed his cravat, so his face was close to mine to distract him. I sang as I carefully slipped the letter into his vest pocket.

_Your baby's gonna come through  
Let me be good to you_

I took the hat from his hands and put it back on my head. I quickly went back on the stage. Ratigan was still staring at me. I winked at another mouse who was staring at me as well and he fainted. I chuckled. I stroke a pose and said "Yeah!" with a sexy smile to finish the song. The crowd roared with cheers as the curtains closed. It was done. My plan worked. And now, I won't have to see that horrible rat again. Well, that's how it was suppose to end.


	3. Mice and Poems

Chapter Three: Mice and Poems

Last night was truly amazing! The music, the dancing, and the look on the professor's face. When the curtains closed that evening, I squealed with joy and hugged Miss Kitty. Not only was I happy about the performance, but I was relieved that I never have to see Ratigan and do his duties again. And finally, I'll be able to see Basil. Mary Ann's taking me to him once our chores were done. I was so excited. Kitty noticed I had nothing to wear, so she gave me some of her old clothes. Surprisingly, they fit me. I wore a dark green dress with a light green corset to tie around. I also wore black heels that were very comfortable to wear. I knew they wouldn't have jeans and T-shirts, because that's what I'll always wear. My sister would nag at me about my clothes.

"If you want a boyfriend, you go out in style." That's what she always says to me. Oh, my little sister. Annoying, but I love her. I wonder what she's up to now. I worked hard in the morning, but in the middle of my sweeping, I started to sing "Chim Chim Cheree" from Mary Poppins, and played around with the broom. Johnson yelled at me and told me to get back to work, but he knew how happy I was. Kitty would giggle when I get carried away. I didn't care. Throughout all the yells of Johnson and the girl's giggling, I was just happy. That's all I could say. Well, I did think of that, being happy and all. But, I never knew that my happiness would soon be taken away from me.

When I came back from taking out the trash, I saw Mary Ann and Kitty and their faces were shocked and scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They turned to me and Kitty burst into tears.

"Oh, Kiara!" Kitty ran to me and hugged me. What's going on? Did something bad happen? Mary Ann buried her face in her hands.

"Why, of all people, why did he decide that?" I heard her say. He? What are they talking about?

"I don't get it." I finally said.

Kitty's voice was shaking. "He's taking you away. You won't be able to go back home."

"What? What do you mean? Who's taking me away?" This can't be happening. I was going to see Basil. I'm going home! Kitty didn't answer my question, but Mary Ann did.

"The Big Man." I froze. I felt nothing. Not even the embrace of Kitty's. "One of his thugs just delivered a letter while you were out. He wants to keep you. He even bought you with money!"

Kitty was still hugging me. "We tried to turn down his offer, but he refused us to argue. He even told us that…that…" Kitty's voice was breaking. She was sobbing in tears.

Mary Ann spoke, "He told us that if we tell authorities or Basil, he'll keel you wit his bare hands." Tears ran down my face. Not just tears of sorrow, but tears of anger.

"No. No!" I started to speak. Mary Ann came over to comfort me, but I started to scream in rage. "HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M GOING HOME! HE CAN'T DO THIS! I'M NOT HIS! I'M NOT HIS!"

I kept screaming and crying so loud, everyone came out of their rooms and work places to the commotion. They heard the news and some started to cry. Others hung their head low in sorrow. My plan backfired. It only made it worse. He now wants me to live with him. To live down in the dark cold sewers where no light is shown. I hate darkness. I hate it! I had no where to go. I won't be able to see Mary Ann, Kitty, or any of the workers again. I won't be able to see daylight again. I won't be able to find a way home. I won't be able to see….Basil.

The day came. I had no smile upon my face when I left. The thugs packed up a few clothes. They said I was getting new clothes, but I didn't care. I didn't care what that rat offers me. I was done. I was finished. No more light. No more friends. No more…home. _Mommy, Daddy, Hayley_ I thought. Hayley was my sister's name. _Where ever you are, I'll never forget you. I love you all._ I quickly said a prayer as the thugs took me to their boat and sailed through the sewer waters. _God, please protect my family. Tell them I love them. And protect my mice friends. Tell them thank you…for everything._ The boat trip was long. I closed my eyes for a moment and dozed off. I didn't sleep last night. I cried until the sunrise. Someone shook me, and I woke up.

"We're here." The thugs reeked with liquor. It was disgusting. I tried to avoid it, but the smell was strong. When we got out of the boat, I found myself standing in front of a huge barrel with a big letter R printed on it. I couldn't see what was inside though, but a bright pink color was shining through the doorway. They led me to a smaller barrel with bars on the door.

"Boss had to do business for tonight." One of the thugs said. "He'll be coming home late, so you'll probably see him in the morning." I said nothing. They took me inside and they locked the door. I sat on the bed. I already cried all my tears out, so there was no point to do it again. Great. Just great. I'm trapped and I have no where to go. A few hours must've pass by when I heard the door open.

"Dinner." A lizard said as he entered. I remember him. He was in the movie, too. He handed the tray of rice and corn. What is this? He bought me and now I'm like his pet or something, feeding this junk. Oh, well. It's better than starving to death. I ate it quickly and drank all the water. The lizard watched in amazement. I guess he never seen someone eat that fast. I am a fast eater. My parents lecture me on slowing down, but I can't help it. I'm like Scooby-Doo. I eat in a flash and it's gone.

I handed the tray back to him and I wiped the food off of my mouth. I didn't care it was unladylike.

"Wow, you're fast." The lizard spoke up. I didn't answer and ignored him. He looked at me in sympathy. Tsk. What's that look for? He's already feeling sorry for me? Pathetic. He should've felt sorry in the beginning!

"Hey, I know you're upset, but I think you shouldn't judge too quickly. Boss is a nice guy once you know him." Nice? He took me away! My one and only chance to be free from this place, and he took it! How is that nice? I glared at him, but he ignored the look. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see." He said.

"Oh, shut up." I finally spoke. I had enough of his sympathy. I didn't want to hear anymore. "Just take the tray and get the hell out of my sight." I have never cursed in my life, but I was angry. The lizard gave me a look of concern and left. I then prayed for forgiveness for cursing and I looked out the bar window. The pink color inside the barrel was still shining brighter than ever. _I'm bored_ I thought out of the blue. I had nothing to bring. I was etching to draw. I love to draw. I would think of many ideas in my head, and draw them. But, I had no paper or pencil. I could sing, but I didn't have the heart to. I unlocked my suitcase and started to look through all my clothes, when I spotted something. It was a book. It was titled War Poems 1898. _That's sounds… enjoyable _I thought sarcastically. But anyway, I was able to keep myself out of my boredom. When I opened the book, there was note written inside.

_To Miss Kiara_

_Your performance was splendid. Especially on your plan of distracting me and slipping the letter into my pocket vest. Very smart. If you get this today, I'll be out and coming back home late. I do hope on seeing you tomorrow since you're staying with me. I would really need the company_

_Yours truly,_

_Prof. Ratigan_

So, he figured out the plan I had. Company? I'll show him company! Right where it hurts! I was becoming angry. I wanted to throw the book out the door, but then I'll still be bored. So, I made up my mind and started to read. The first poem was Cuba Libre. I liked this poem the most. The story was a bit sad, but has a happy ending. Part of the poem, it read:

_She shall last, by all that's holy!_

_She shall live and she shall last;_

_Rise as we, when crushed and lowly_

_From the blackness of the past_

Gee, I wish I could be that confident. I continued reading on the poems, getting interested minute by minute. I really liked this. If I ever get out of this prison and go home, I'd bring it to school to read. Plus, I would show off Ratigan's autograph. They probably won't believe though. I chuckled at the thought of it. It later became night. I could tell by the crickets crying in the distance. It was rather quiet. Suddenly, I heard laughter. I looked out and some of the thugs were walking stupidly. Yep. They're drunk alright. I decided to ignore them and went away from the door to change into a blue nightgown. I guess I have to sleep, then. The bed was squeaky, but comfy. I pulled the covers on me and I was about to sleep, when suddenly; the door bolted opened. I sat up and found a drunken mouse with a key and a few others behind him. He stumbled, but got back up, laughing hysterically. I sat perfectly still. When he got back up, he leaned against the door and stared at me.

"Hey, baby. How's about you come out and spend the night with me?" Oh, no! Heck no! He's become really drunk and stupid. I was scared to death when he smiled at me cunningly.

"S-S-Stay away from me! I mean it!" I stuttered. But, he kept coming towards me.

"Don't worry, baby." He slurred his words. "I won't bite…hard." He started to jump on me, but I quickly grabbed the book and whacked it in his face. I ran to the door, but it was surrounded by thugs everywhere. Before I could think, a few grabbed my nightgown and hurled me out of the barrel.

I started to scream while the thugs laughed at me. I kicked and screamed, trying to break free.

"A little feisty, are we?" A thug from the crowd laughed. That's it. I broke free and I punched the guy behind me right in the face. I hit him so hard; it made him skid on the ground. They looked at him, and back at me.

"Alright, then," One said. "If it's feisty you want, it's feisty you'll get." They came at me. I punched and kicked and even hurled some to the ground. I'm a tough girl when it comes to this. Those self-defense classes weren't for nothing. I kept fighting until some one grabbed my arms and another held a knife at my throat.

"Careful dear, we wouldn't want to have a cut on your beautiful skin." The thug with the knife said. Few snickered, and then he spoke again.

"Did you actually think you could've fooled the great mastermind with your so-called title? Human Mouse, wasn't it? He knew you were lying. He knows you're a human, so admit it! Admit it that you're a human!" Thugs began to chant. What could I do? I can't escape!

"Alright already!" I shouted out. "I'm human! Human! You happy now? Then, let me go!"

"Let you go? Why? We're having so much fun!" The thugs shoved me down to the ground and started to rip my nightgown apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed.

"We're gonna play with you a little, just to see how human you are!" Their laughter was drowning my screaming. Tears started to ran down my face. A mouse got on top of me and ripped more of my nightgown with his knife. I couldn't fight. The weight was pushed upon me. I can't stand up. Please, anyone. Anyone. I don't care who! Please. Please.

"SAVE ME!"

A loud bang filled the air. It came from a gun. Everything became silent. They were looking at one direction, with eyes of fear.

"B-Boss!" A thug stuttered. There he is. I can see him.

"Ratigan." I whispered. His yellow eyes were filled with rage. Beside him were the lizard that brought me dinner and Fidget.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ratigan's voice thundered. It shook the earth. It even made the mouse that was on top of me getting off. I lie still. I couldn't get up. My body was numb.

"B-Boss, I-I can explain." The thug with the knife said. Ratigan pulled something from his vest pocket. It was a golden dinner bell.

"NO, BOSS! WAIT!" The thug shouted. Too late. The bell rung. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him eaten. I heard screaming and meowing. The ground shook when the cat made its way. Then, silence. I opened my eyes when I heard Ratigan spoke.

"Now, get out of my sight. All of you!" The thugs went away. I was left there. Although I fear Ratigan, I was so thankful he stopped this. I saw his feet approach me. I closed my eyes quickly. I did not want him to see I was awake.

"Is she alive?" Fidget's voice said.

"Of course she is!" Ratigan boomed. I felt gloved hands pick me up. Is Ratigan…carrying me?

"Why are her things in that cell? She's my guest, not a prisoner! I told you to make her feel welcomed!" Ratigan ordered.

"But sir…" the lizard began, but Ratigan interrupted.

"I don't want any excuses. Just bring them to my room." His room? I'm sleeping in his room? Oh, No! Not me! Uh-uh! I tried to move, but body refused to. It was still numb.

"Try not to move, my dear. You'll be sore in the morning." Ratigan spoke. Whoa! How did he know? I kept my eyes shut. "Don't be afraid to look at me, Miss Kiara."

Boy, he's good. I opened my eyes. I dared not to disobey him since that incident. His eyes met mine. They were bright and dangerous at the same time. I could see his cravat which was now blue and red stripes. He was wearing his black tuxedo and cape as well. He still had his shadow around his face. But, as I looked at him, I had fear in my eyes. He smiled at me gently.

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you now." I knew at that moment why he was kind to me. He wants something from me, so he's trying to act all nice until he reaches his goal. But, I had nothing. What would he want from me? A few minutes later, Ratigan laid me on his bed. It was so big and it had a canopy above. His place looked like royalty. A huge wardrobe, a fancy working desk, and a painting of himself on a wall. I wasn't able to see much of the room, but that's all I could see. When he laid me down, he spoke quietly,

"Did you eat?" I was able to move to head, so I nodded. "What did you eat? Tell me the truth."

"Rice and corn."

He frowned. "I see." He then glared at the lizard.

"But, that's all we had."

"Then, you should've gone shopping!" Ratigan hissed, and then turned back to me. "Are you still hungry?"

"No. I'm just really…tired right now." I answered as I took a breath.

"I understand. Don't worry about them. They're all idiots." He chuckled. He held my hand from the beginning he laid me down. Wow, he's such a good actor. He almost fooled me. Yep, he definitely wants something from me. I hid my suspicions and played along.

"Well, get some rest. You had a long day." He let go of my hand and went out the door.

"Bill! Fidget!" He called out. Bill was the name of the lizard, I presume. Bill and Fidget scampered to the professor. "Guard this door until I come back. Make sure no one gets in."

"Yes, Boss." They replied. Ratigan looked at me from the doorway. "I still have unfinished business, so I'll see you in the morning." I only nodded.

"Good night, Miss Kiara."

"Good night, sir." I said. It would horribly rude not to say good night to some one who has you as a hostage. If he's says good night, you say good night. Not saying it will cause a bigger problem. Bill waved good night to me and Fidget just grunted. They shut off the lights and closed the door. _Who ever knew they could fit a big room like this in a small barrel _I thought as I dozed off. I was really tired. So, I slept, dreaming on what will happen in the morning. I even remembered the end of my favorite poem.

_Rise a ringing song and story,_

_Valor, Love, personified._

_Stars and Stripes espouse her glory,_

_Love and Liberty allied._


	4. Dinner with the Professor

Chapter Four: Dinner with the Professor

I woke up from a dream. I wish I could stay in it forever in it. If only he didn't show up. I saw my family again. They were happy to see me. They hugged and kissed me as I cried in their embrace. I was wearing my blue nightgown that somehow it wasn't torn anymore.

"Where the heck did you get this? From the thrift store?" Hayley teased me. She was just happy to see me and wanted to make me laugh. I did.

"We missed you so much. Where did you go?" My father asked me. Before I could answer, a voice called my name. I spun around. Ratigan stood there in his black tuxedo and cape. My family's eyes widen. So did mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You don't deserve a disgusting family like them." He smirked, pointing at mine.

Mom stepped forward. "You leave my daughter alone."

Ratigan chuckled. "But, she already is alone." He then grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them. They tried pulling me back, but Ratigan shoved them away. My family grew smaller in the distance, calling my name. Tears started to run down my face.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HAYLEY!" I screamed.

My eyes opened. I was still in the professor's bed. My face was wet. I must've really cried in my dream. Why? Why? Why did he ruin it? I started to remember last night. His look in his eyes when he stared at me. The way he held my hand, trying to caress me. But, I knew he was just acting…didn't I?

I started to get up from the bed. I was able to move now. I got a good look around the room. A chandelier hung from the room. It looked stunning. I'm obsessed with chandeliers. You probably don't want to know the reason why. A huge wardrobe was right where the desk is. Right by the bed was a beautiful wooden nightstand. It had gold and silver lining with rubies and little gems all around. There were two notes on the nightstand that were address to me. One of the handwritings I recognized was Ratigan's. The other was a mystery. I opened the mystery one first and read.

_Kiara!_

_How are you? Is everything alright? Mary Ann and everyone else are worried sick about you. We heard about the incident and we were frightened that you got hurt. Ratigan has allowed us to mail you, so you can reply back. I really hope to hear from you. I'm horribly sorry that I couldn't stop him from taking you. None of this should've happened if he suggested the mail delivery in the first place. Don't worry, dear. None of this is your fault, so don't go blaming yourself, okay? Hope to hear from you soon. Please let us know everything._

_Kitty_

I was thrilled to hear from everyone. Kitty. Mary Ann. Everyone. I want to tell you everything. I almost forgot to open the other letter. Should I read it? I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Miss Kiara,_

_I do hope you slept well. I had to step out for a while, so I won't be able to join you for breakfast. Please do eat. I don't you to starve to death this time. I will see you in the noontime._

_Yours truly,_

_Prof. Ratigan_

_P.S. Did you read the book yet? It's my favorite one. You can keep it if you want._

He wants me to keep the book? Well, that's very thoughtful of him. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I'm not keeping anything he gives me! But, I do love the book. I did want to take it home with me. I found the book in my suitcase and started to read more of it. I was still in my torn up nightgown, so I put down the book and got changed. I wore a purple top and skirt with a pink shawl around it. I put on my comfortable black heels I wore yesterday when suddenly; a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Fidget, miss." Came from the voice. "It's breakfast time." I grabbed my book and head to the dining room with Fidget. The dining room was truly beautiful. A stretch table sat in the middle with a small fountain in one corner, and violinists playing in the other. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"How in blazes did you fit all of this in here?" I asked out of the blue.

"Oh, we just drilled holes in the wall that were in the barrel so we could expand more room." Fidget explained.

"So, the main room is all in the barrel?"

"Yep. That's pretty much it." Fidget led me to a chair. "Sorry, miss, but you'll have to eat alone today. Boss will be back before lunch." He said seating me.

"You're not staying?" I asked him. I usually like being alone, but not right now.

"Sorry. Boss forbidden us to eat in here."

"Oh, I see." I frowned.

He handed me a plate with sausage, eggs, and biscuits. He then gave a glass of some kind of juice.

"What is that?" I asked looking inside the glass.

"Try it." Fidget said. I hate guessing games. I took a sip. It was unusual and had no taste. It started to burn my tongue. At that moment, I knew what was burning my tongue. Alcohol! I spat out the drink. It was awful!

"Yuck! Pfft! Ugh!" My tongue was burning; I tried to drown the taste with the other food. Fidget couldn't help, but laugh.

"What the heck are you trying to do! Poison me?" I grabbed his shirt.

"I'm sorry, miss." He said, laughing in between. "I'll get you some juice." He quickly took the glass away and came back with apple juice. I finally drowned the awful taste with apple. Fidget was trying to hold his laughter.

"That wasn't funny." I said. But, the way he was holding it in was starting to make laugh. I was wrong. It was funny. I burst out laughing along with Fidget. After we settled down, he told me to enjoy my breakfast and left. Some of the violinists were snickering a bit, but they played on. After I was done, I applaud to the violinists and left the dining room. I wanted to explore. I made my way around to the throne room. It was the same from the movie. The fountain, the harp, the jewels and rubies he must've stolen, and his chair. I found stairs that led to a library. Now, this is the place you'll never get me out. I would stay almost forever in a library. I love reading. I would sometimes let my imagination picture of what was written. Sometimes, I imagine them in a comic version. I went back downstairs and went outside. Some thugs were hanging outside. They spotted me and just stared. They had a look of sorry in their eyes. I guess they were trying to beg for forgiveness, so I bowed slightly as I passed them.

I walked around for a little bit, until I heard purring. It was the cat. I followed the sound and came across a different kind of cat. It wasn't Felicia. It was a different one. It had the same color of fur as the old cat did, which was light tan and white. It was very skinny and a red bow with a bell on its tail. It must be a girl. She even had a scar on her right eye. Her ears began to flicker. Her eyes opened. Her right eye was white and the other blue. She must be blind from the scar. She glanced at me, and then got up. I froze. When the cat finished stretching, she sniffed at me. Her eyes were curious. I spoke to her gently, trying to withstand my fear.

"Nice kitty. Good kitty." I held out my hand. She took a sniff at it, and she rubbed her cheek against it. Her fur was warm and smooth. I began to scratch her cheek.

"You're a very pretty cat." I spoke to her. She began to purr again. I chuckled as she smiled. I never knew cats could smile. "I wonder what your name is." I spoke out.

"It's Loretta." I jumped and spun around. Ratigan was leaning against a bottle, smiling at me. I stopped petting the cat and curtsied.

"Good morning, Professor." I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be afraid to look at me." He spoke gently. I slowly brought my head up. His smile looked cunning and sweet at the same time. "I had an old cat before. Her name was Felicia. Her life ended soon when she was taken away by dogs." I remember seeing that. Felicia went over a wall that had royal guard dogs waiting for her.

"Where'd you find Loretta?" I asked him.

"She was a stray. She was about to go hungry, so I took care of her. She's been loyal to me ever since." The cat walked over to Ratigan and began to purr in his face. He scratched her cheek. "So, whenever someone upsets me, they face her. I believe you've already experienced that." I remember. He took out his dinner bell and when it rang, it ended the life of the thug that was about to rape me. I shuddered from it.

"I was so frightened last night. I tried fighting them off, but I couldn't." My voice was breaking. I really was scared last night. If it hadn't been for him, my virginity would be lost. Should I…thank him for that?

"No need to thank me." Ratigan spoke as he came up to me. "I should've been there in the first place. I didn't even know they would go this far to hurt you." He had sympathy in his voice and eyes. Is he acting, or does he really care?

"Are you enjoying the book?" Ratigan changed the subject. He glanced at the book I was carrying.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"I've had that for awhile now, so you can keep it."

"Thank you." I replied. I looked at the book. Ratigan began to walk in another direction.

"Come walk with me." He spoke. I did. We talked as we went around in the barrel. He seemed interested in my talents. When I told him I love to draw, he took me by the hand and led back into the library. He seated me to a desk, and then brought me paper and charcoal. I never drew with charcoal before, but it was the same as using a regular pencil.

"Draw me." Ratigan said. My eyes widen. What's with this guy? Why is so interested in me? I have nothing to give him, so what is it? Is he just playing around with me? Questions kept buzzing my head as I drew Ratigan. It looked exactly like him. I was surprised at first. I never drew any Disney character in my life that is up till now. I handed him the drawing. He smiled.

"Well done. You captured every detail." I blushed at his compliment.

"Keep it." I told him. He folded it up neatly and carefully put it in his pocket vest.

"Now, I have something for you." He took my hand and led me back to his room. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful slim black dress.

"I bought this while you were eating breakfast. It's the latest fashion in all of London. I wanted you to wear it for dinner tonight." Me? In that? What's the occasion? Why is he buying me stuff?

"Oh, I don't know." I blushed at the sight of it. "I don't think I'll look good in it."

Ratigan looked at me shocked. "What are you talking about? You're a beautiful and charming young woman. Of course you'll look good in this." I blushed hard. Now he's flattering me? Something is up.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I mean every word, my dear." I went red as I fidget with my fingers. This is unbelievable! This is Ratigan! The nefarious mastermind! The notorious criminal! This can't be the same guy!

Evening came. I dressed up in the black dress Ratigan bought me. I put up my hair with a flower and chopsticks in it. I put a little eye shadow on and lipstick. When I was all set, I called Fidget.

"Yes, miss?" His eyes widen when he saw me.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He only stuttered. I giggled. I then handed a paper to him. "Could you deliver this to Miss Kitty? Tell her it's from me."

"Yes, ma'am!" He blushed and scattered off. I laughed when he left. I had to tell Kitty and the others about today. I can already see their faces when they read it.

_Hey everyone!_

_I'm so glad I can write to you. You will not believe what happened today. Ratigan was acting like a gentleman. He asked me to draw him and he liked it. He even bought me a dress! Talk about freaky! He's definitely up to something. He wants something from me, but I don't know what. I have nothing to give him. I'm going to tell him straight off to drop the act and asked him what he wants from me. By the time you receive this, I will be dining with him. _

_Wish me luck!_

_Kiara_

I was serious about what I wrote in the letter. I had enough with him being so kind. So, I'll give him what he wants and leave. I'll go see Basil, and then find a way home. I've wanted to see Basil for a long time, so this is my chance. I walked out of the room and into the dining room. Ratigan was waiting for me.

"Beautiful." Was all he said. I blushed.

"You mean the dress?" I asked. Well, that was a stupid question.

Ratigan chuckled. "No, you." I blushed even harder. He seated me in a chair and he sat right next to me. When the food came out, Ratigan and I talked and laughed in our conservation. When supper was almost finished, I got serious. I have to ask him.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Silence fell.

Ratigan spoke up again. "What makes you ask that?" He looked at me curiously, still smiling. I frowned.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you care about me." Silence fell. Ratigan had a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I got up from my chair. I was becoming impatient.

"You know right well what I'm talking about. You want something from me. So, what is it? What do you want?"

"Miss Kiara, I'm confused. Are you feeling alright?" He put his hand on my forehead, but I slapped it away. I was becoming angry.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Miss Kiara…"

"You're trying to gain my trust to you! You're trapping me!"

"Kiara, I'm not doing anything to harm you."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not. Kiara…"

"YES, YOU ARE!" I screamed and I pushed him. That only made him step back. The brightness in his eyes began to fade.

"Kiara, don't start with me."

"Why not? I'm giving you a chance to take whatever it is you want. So, go on! Take it!" I pushed him again. His voice tensed up.

"Kiara, that's enough."

"What is with you?! Why won't you just take it?!"

"I'm becoming a little impatient."

"Then go ahead! Be impatient! That's what you'll always be! You're nothing but an ungrateful, selfish sewer RAT!"

A blow hit me on the face and I fell to the floor. My cheek started to bleed and my hair fell apart from the chopsticks. Ratigan lifted me up by his hand as he grabbed my small neck.

"KIARA LEE PHOENIX, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" His eyes were terrifying. I didn't move. He threw me onto the floor. I was frightened. The pain on my cheek stung me. I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him. I was so scared; I didn't even notice that he said my full name. How did he know my full name? I never said it before. How could he have known? I finally looked at him. The rage in his eyes was gone. They were filled with shock, like he couldn't believe what he just did.

"Kiara…I…" He stuttered. He reached his hand out to me. My eyes were full of fear. I quickly got up and ran. "Kiara, wait!" Ratigan called back. I didn't look back. Tears flooded my face. My cheek was bleeding hard. I want to run away! I hate it here! Ratigan's keeping me for himself! I ran to the bedroom and plopped onto the bed. I sobbed through the pillows. The pain hurts so badly. I must've cried for a while. I want my dad! I want my mom! I want my sister! I WANT TO GO HOME!

I kept crying until I heard the door opening. Ratigan was standing there with a sad face. I don't want him here! Why won't he just leave me alone! He came up to me. I started to back away until my back was against the wall. I squeezed the pillow that I was holding.

"Kiara…" He started to speak. Fear never left my eyes that night. I tried to back up more, but the wall kept blocking. "Let me see your cheek." He spoke again. I winced. I don't want him near me.

"S-S-Stay away!" I stuttered. He kept coming towards me. I was still trying to back up on the bed. It was not long until he was on the bed, too. He kept reaching out to me.

"Just let me see your cheek. I won't do anything." Tears kept coming down. Please, go away.

"Go away!" I sobbed. He didn't though. He kept coming towards me.

"Kiara…" he started to speak. He reached his hand to touch my face.

"DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed out. "I'M A GOOD GIRL! I'M A GOOD GIRL! DON'T HURT ME!" I was terrified. Ratigan then pulled me towards him.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" At that moment, I was on his lap. He was gently rocking me, trying to calm me down.

"Shh. It's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise I'll never hurt you again. It's alright." He was being like a father. But, not like mine. I wanted my daddy to rock me. I want him to tell me everything was okay. I want Mommy to sing me a lullaby. I want my sister to cheer me up. I don't want Ratigan! He then ran his fingers in my short hair and kissed it. I was still sobbing. Ratigan said that he had nothing he wanted to take from me. If that's not the case, then what is? Why is so kind to me? Why of all the sudden he started to care about someone other than himself? Why did he want me? Why? Why! I cried myself to sleep as Ratigan was still rocking and he kissed my head. In the morning, my only wish is that he won't be there when I wake up. I don't want to see his face. _Lord_ I prayed before I slumbered. _Please send someone to rescue me soon. _


	5. The Last Words You'll Ever Say to Me

Chapter Five: The Last Words You'll Ever Say to Me

The pain in my cheek was gone. I fell asleep in Ratigan's lap as he was gently rocking me. When I woke the other day, I was in his bed, but he was nowhere to be found. My prayer had been answered. I hate him. I hated everything he put me through. I hated his sympathy and his caring for me. I hated when he slapped me and threw me on the floor. I hate Ratigan. Period. The memory of last night haunts me. But, it wasn't the scary part that was haunting me. It was him of knowing my full name. I never told anyone my full name when I came to this world. So, how could he have known? I decided to get out of bed and get dressed. But before I did, I spotted two letters address to me on the nightstand. Both were Ratigan and Kitty. I ignored his letter and opened Kitty's. I don't want to do anything with him anymore. I began to read Kitty's letter.

_Kiara!_

_Are you alright? Bill told us what happened. How dare he hit you! I'm really ticked off at him. I don't care if he's the big man or not. How's your cheek? Is it still bleeding? Everyone's mad at Ratigan right now. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. I wish I would've known sooner. I wish you could run away from here, but I'm afraid he might end up hurting you more. I'm praying that someone will come and take you away from this horrible place. Please stay strong._

_Your best friends,_

_Kitty and Mary Ann_

I was happy to hear from them. I miss them so. I would do anything to see them once more. I kept ignoring Ratigan's letter and changed my clothes. I wore a long sleeve light red shirt with a dark red vest and a light red skirt. I wore white shoes and a pink flower in my hair. When I was done, I spotted a cabinet under the desk. It was slightly open. I'm not really a snoopy person, but I when I want answers, I go find them. Maybe in here, there might be a clue on how Ratigan knows my full name. I opened the cabinet and looked inside. My eyes grew wide. Inside, there were pictures of me. Pictures of when I was little and some of me now. How did he get a hold of these? I searched through the cabinet. There was a copy of my birth certificate, a family picture, some of my sketches I drew not too long ago of Ratigan, and my passport. What in blazes! It's like he's known me for a long time. I spotted a notebook. I opened it up. It was Ratigan's handwriting. I began to read it with fear in every word.

_August 19th, 1897_

_I have discovered something new in my year of hiding. When everything was clear, I started up an invention of time traveling. Well, not exactly time traveling. It was an invention to pull items from the past and future. I tried on stealing a hat in the Renaissance. It worked! I also made it to see what was in the past and future. It was amazing in the future! I even looked through other countries other than the United Kingdom. I even saw America. But, something caught my attention. People were watching a movie that had me in it. It was about my failed attempt on taking over the kingdom and that stupid pipsqueak detective saving the day. I hate that memory. I'm planning on taking revenge for that later._

_And then, I saw her. The discovery. A beautiful young woman around sixteen. She had short brown hair with blond highlights, brown eyes and glasses, and an amazing smile. She was truly beautiful. I spotted her watching the movie. She was freezing the frame I was in and was sketching it. Her ability to sketch was unbelievable! She captured every detail._

I remember Ratigan telling me that. I kept reading.

_While I was watching her, a little girl came in from her door. She must be her sister. _

"_Why are you drawing him?" she asked annoyingly. The young woman replied. _

"_Because he's my favorite villain to draw. Is there a problem?" _

_Did I hear that right? She actually admires me. I never knew anyone else except my workers admire me before_

I remember saying that, too. That was the day I got the DVD and my sketches of Ratigan went missing.

_September 9th, 1897_

_I wanted to know this girl more. Where she was taught education, what her other talents were, her birthday, everything! She was so interesting. I stole her sketches and copied her birth certificate. Her full name is Kiara Lee Phoenix. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman_

He's known me over a year! Unbelievable! He kept going on about me until I stopped on a certain date.

_March 25th, 1898_

_I have decided to bring Kiara into my world. I want to meet her in person. She must see me. I will bring her in tomorrow. She'll finally be able to see the world she never thought it exists_

That was the day before I came here. My memory was coming back that night. I was about to sleep when I heard someone talking. I grabbed my slippers and robe and stepped out of my room. No one was outside. When I closed the door and turned around, something struck me on the head. That's all I ever saw. I continued reading. It read on about couldn't find me in the first place, seeing me on stage, almost mistaken me as a mouse when Mary Ann was covering for me that night when he wanted the letter delivered, and punishing the thug that was about to hurt me. I read the last entry he put last night.

_March 29th, 1898_

_The fear in her eyes when she looked at me. I wanted to caress her, but she kept screaming and crying. It was horrifying to see her act like this. She knows I hate being called a rat, but that night I deserved to be called that. I didn't explain to her what was going on. She knew me well, as I knew her. I will never forgive myself for hitting her, and throwing her onto the floor. Her face, I can't get it out of my head. She's now sleeping. The crying made her fall asleep. I want to tell everything to her, but she'll probably ignore me. But, she needs to know. She needs to know why she's here, why I brought her here. Maybe I can write the reason in a letter._

The reason? That letter has the reason? I put the book back in the desk and grabbed the letter that was on the nightstand. Most of the letter was the same from the notebook, so I skimmed it to find anything different. I got to the bottom. Words were scratched out many times, only to begin with "I". What's the reason? Why did he want me? Is it because he thought I admire him? Is it because he wanted to do experiments on me? What? What's the reason, Ratigan? What are you not telling me?

_I'm afraid telling you on paper won't do any good. I need to tell you in person._

That was it. No answer. Only he was going to tell me. The door knocked.

"Come in." I spoke. It was Bill.

"Breakfast." He called.

"I'm not hungry." I replied. There was a slight pause.

"He thought you would say that. Its best you come down, hungry or not. There's someone else to see you." Who else would want to see me? Was it Mary Ann? Kitty? Johnson? I finally gave in Bill's persuasion and followed him to the dining hall. Ratigan was there. He was talking to someone in a chair that was facing him. I only saw the back of the chair. He had a cold look in his eyes, but it went away when he saw me. He backed away slowly. The person stood up and turned to face me. I almost fainted.

"HAYLEY!" I screamed out. It was my sister! My sister! A part of my family that I thought I'd never see again! Hayley burst into tears as she ran to me. I hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Kiara! You're okay!" she sobbed in my embrace.

"Yes, I'm alright, Hayley." I started to cry, too.

"Where did you go? Where am I? How did you end up here?" She looked at me. I looked at Ratigan. He nodded his head. I looked back at my sister.

"Why don't we take a walk?" I smiled. Hayley dried her tears and began to walk. We walked through the whole barrel as I explained to her everything. From getting here to discovering the truth.

"So, you don't know the reason why he brought you here?" Hayley asked as I finished explaining.

"No. I'm afraid not. Something doesn't add up. The reason is the missing piece of the puzzle." Hayley looked at me. She had her dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and was wearing her favorite Fall Out Boy jacket, belt, and jeans. She has my eyes as well.

"Will we be able to get out of here?" she asked. I gave her a sad smile.

"You might, but I'm not sure for me."

"What do you mean?" I gave her a sad look.

"Ratigan won't let me go. If I try, he'll end up killing me. He does not want anyone to know the invention he created."

Hayley stopped looking at me, and then did a double take as she saw a bandage on my cheek. "What happened to your cheek?"

I almost forgot. "Did he…do that to you?" I tried to hide the expression, but she knew what the answer was.

"Why, that good for nothing…! He'll pay for hitting my sister!" She shouted. She turned around to find Ratigan, but I stopped her.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Hayley, if you want to live, you stay right here!"

"But…"

"I won't have it. I won't allow him to do you any harm other than bringing you to this dreadful place."

Hayley stopped. "Did he…regret?"

"Hmm?"

"Did he regret doing that?" I sat her down and explained the night with the professor. When I told her the part when he was rocking me and kissing my hair, she gave me a disgusted look.

"Ew." She said. "I'm sorry, but I find that freaky." I burst out laughing. She laughed as well. I was so glad to see her. We might argue a lot, but in a time of need, we're there for each other. Dad said that in the future, we'll become the best friends we'll ever have. He was right. Hayley is the best friend and sister I'll ever have. She told me about Mom and Dad. They're still worried about me since I've been gone for five days. I wish they could be here, too. I hugged her tightly and said a prayer with her. I even told her that I'll never forget her, and that she'll always be in my heart. Every word that I said was true. She hugged me back and started to cry.

"I'm sorry for all the arguments we had." She said.

"I am, too." I smiled.

"Ahem." I heard. I turned around.

"It's time to go home, Miss Hayley." Ratigan said in a cold voice. Hayley glared at him. I could feel her anger. She stuck her nose in the air as we walked past him. We went outside.

"Kiara, you wait here." Ratigan separated me and my sister. He took my sister around the corner, but I quickly called out to him.

"Ratigan!" I shouted. He turned around to face me. "If you, your cat, or any of your thugs lay a finger on her, I'll kill you." I was serious. I won't allow anyone to touch my sister.

Ratigan nodded. "I won't. I promise." There was something in his voice that made me distrust him. Bill looked at me. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. Ratigan took my sister away. How could I be stupid?! I didn't even say goodbye! I ran around the corner. Bill tried to stop me, but I kept going. I stopped when I saw Hayley enter through a device that looked like a portal.

"Wait!" I shouted. I wanted to see my sister off. Thugs were carrying axes. Are they going to…? No! He promised!

"Stop!" Hayley spotted me.

"Hayley!" I screamed. She turned to smile as she went in the portal. Ratigan pushed a button and the doors began to close the portal.

"No! Wait! HAYLEY!" I screamed out more. Hayley smiled, but tears came running down her face.

"I love you, Big Sis." The doors closed and the thugs began to destroy the invention. I stood there, frozen. Her last words echoed in my thoughts. _I love you, Big Sis._ I never said goodbye. I've lost my best friend. My sister. I'll never see her again. _I love you, Big Sis._ I'll never see my parents again. I'll never see my friends again. I'll never see home again._ I love you, Big Sis._ Ratigan came up to me and tilted my chin with his finger. He looked at me with a cruel, evil smile. It was like my dream. Only this time, it was for real.

"Now, starting today, I'm your family. You only have me." It was the end for me. No more family. No more friends. No more home. Only darkness and Ratigan.

_I love you, Big Sis. I love you._


	6. My One and Only Hero

Chapter Six: My One and Only Hero

She's gone. She's really gone. My only sister…gone. My only way to get home is demolished. Destroyed. Gone forever. Torn away from my home. Ratigan had his cunning look smile as he lifted my chin. Those words he said sank my heart. I thought for a second it stopped beating. I felt it. The weight pushed upon me. The rage that's pulling up from my pressured heart. It's the same feeling I had when I questioned Ratigan yesterday at dinner. I slapped his hand away from my chin. He frowned.

"Don't you dare start that up again." He crossed his arms. His eyes widen a bit when he looked at me. He can see it. He can see the rage in my eyes.

"You're making a mistake." He finally spoke. "I brought you here into a world that you loved the most. You're standing in front of your favorite criminal. Why the sudden change of mind?" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Ratigan gave me a serious look.

"Kiara, you're here to stay with me forever. What you thought was fantasy is now your reality. This is real." He took my hand, I pulled it back.

"Don't touch me, you pig." I said in a low voice. I was about to snap. He only glared.

"Kiara I told do not start that up again."

"Shut up." I replied in a hateful tone. He stood over me.

"Don't talk to me in that tone."

That's it! I've had it! "What are you, my father?!" I spat at him. He wiped it off.

"That was very unladylike."

"Does it look like I care?!" I spat at him again. He wiped it off and grabbed my arm.

"Kiara, don't overdo it!" I gave him a spiteful look. I pushed him away.

"You selfish rodent! I never wanted to come here in the first place. Sure, I wanted to meet Basil and you, but I don't want to live in this dump!"

Ratigan was getting tensed up. "You're stepping over your boundaries."

I continued yelling. "You took away my family! You took away my friends, including new ones I made! You took away the dreams I wanted to chase! You took away everything, you rat!"

He flinched. "Don't call me that." His voice was becoming angry. But, I didn't care.

"I can call you whatever I want! When I want to call you a rat, I call you a rat! So, here it is again! YOU UNGRATEFUL, WORTHLESS, DESPICABLE SEWER RAT!"

"ENOUGH!" Ratigan's voice boomed as he slapped me on the other cheek. At that moment, I remember the promise he made. He told me he would never hurt me again. Okay, now I'm mad. Ratigan paused for a moment and looked at his hand. He looked back at me with shock. He came up to me.

"Kiara, I'm…" Before he could ever finish, my fist met his face. I had my diamond ring on, so it left a cut on his lip as he stumbled. He didn't fall, but he wobbled.

I smirked. "Pathetic rat." I said in a low voice. His glowed bright with anger. Without warning, he punched me back. He knocked my glasses off. I skidded on the floor. My mouth and nose was covered in blood. I tried getting up, but Ratigan lifted me up and threw across the floor. He kicked me in the stomach and punched my face many times, I've lost count. It wasn't long till I was on the floor in a pool of blood. He then put his foot on my right leg and started to press his weight onto it. I screamed in agony and pain as the bones in my leg began to crush. Bill finally came over when he heard me scream and grabbed Ratigan. Others helped to get him off of me as he tried to push them away.

"BOSS! STOP!" I heard Fidget crying out. "YOU'RE KILLING HER!" When he said those words, Ratigan stopped moving. The anger in his eyes was gone. He looked at me. I was half- conscious at the moment. Now, I was truly afraid of him. I ignored the pain and forced myself up. I tried running, but my leg was crushed so bad, I could barely stand up. I started to limp away, although I was moving slow. I limped for a few minutes until Ratigan grabbed me. I looked at him with fear. I had the same look I gave to him last night when he hit me. I lost my balance, but Ratigan caught me. I tried to push him away.

"N-no! Please! Don't!" It was happening again. The terror. The pain. Only it was worse than before. I skidded away from him until I came to a corner on a wall. I was trapped. Ratigan kept coming towards me.

"No! D-D-Don't come near me!" I stuttered. I was bleeding terribly. Blood was on my face and my clothes. Tears started to come down.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Ratigan pleaded when he was near my face. I covered my face with hands. I want him to go away. This is a nightmare. Let him go away. Wake up. Wake up.

"Kiara. Please, don't cry. I'm here." I can still hear his voice. Why won't he go away?

"WAKE UP, KIARA! WAKE UP!" I screamed. "PLEASE WAKE UP! HE'S NOT HERE! HE'S JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP!" It was then when Ratigan pulled my hands away from my face. He had a horrifying sad look on his face.

"NO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'LL NEVER HIT ME AGAIN! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" I screamed to the top of my lungs as tears gushed out. He hugged me tightly.

"Please, don't scream. Don't scream." His voice was breaking. It sounded like he was about to cry. Ratigan? Cry? I have never imagined him crying in my life. He kissed my hair as he kept hugging me. I want him to let go. I don't want his comfort. Please, stop. Please. I heard something fell with a clank. Ratigan turned around as well as I, and saw a little blue ball rolling in our direction. It landed between us. Suddenly, smoke arises from the ball. The smoke started to become thick, I couldn't see Ratigan. I coughed through the smoke, trying to find a way out. Then, someone took me and carried me away. It wasn't Ratigan, because I could hear his voice in the distance, calling my name. But, if it isn't Ratigan, then who? I wasn't able to see because Ratigan knocked my glasses off. The figure carried me to a place that was overcrowded with voices.

"Is she alright?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Mary Ann.

"She's bleeding severely, but she's still alive. I'm taking her over to my house to get her patch up. You can come in the morning to check on her." That voice. The voice I've wanted to hear since I came here. It was him. The British accent. The intelligent tone. The mature and soft voice. Everything. It was all there. The figure then took me to a dog. He carefully got on with me in his arms. The dog trotted away as the figure held me close to him. I can see his face. His hawk-like nose. His beautiful dark green eyes. His light brown fur. His bushy hair. It's him.

He then looked at me. "So, you're awake." He smiled. "I have a good friend who's a doctor. He'll patch you up quickly. You're safe now." I smiled sweetly and buried my face in his chest. He was so warm. His embrace was so much better than Ratigan's.

"You don't how happy I am to see you." I said with tears coming down. He chuckled.

"Oh, I believe I do. Your friend told me your secret. So, I'm your favorite hero, huh?" I chuckled. I remember telling Mary Ann that part as I explained about knowing him through a movie.

"Yeah, you caught me." He held me tighter.

"Well, don't you worry. Your hero's here for you." I fell asleep as we rode away. Those words made me feel safe. I never thought he would say that to me. But, it didn't matter. God has answered my prayer. I was with him. My hero. Basil of Baker Street


	7. Intermission

Chapter Seven: Intermission

Please do not be alarmed. Throughout my books, I write intermissions; giving the reader an opportunity to take a break from reading, and do whatever they need to do. So please, enjoy your little, grab a snack, go to the bathroom, or do your homework that is due tomorrow. But, if you are enjoying the book so much and can't seem to wait what happens next, by all means, continue.

Just a fair warning, if you skip this intermission, you are only given one last chance after Chapter Twelve. After that, no more chances. So please, take a break while you still have a chance. Put the book down, I say.

……….Are you done? Did you do all the chores your mother assigned? Is your stomach satisfied from that small hunger? If so, then great. You may now continue. Be quick about it. Professor Ratigan tends to be impatient when you're not fast enough.

End of the First Intermission


	8. A Visit and a Mystery

Chapter Eight: A Visit and a Mystery

My memories are coming in clear. I remember that fateful night. The night I came to this world. My best friend, AL, was spending the night at my house. AL. My greatest friend in the world. She loves drawing, and listening to her favorite metal band, Disturbed. That night, we were planning to go to an anime convention center. That's why she was at my house. It was going to be my first anime convention trip. I was already in the covers while AL used the bathroom. Then, I heard a voice. It was faint, though. I didn't know who it was at first, but now I do. It was him. The one who took my one chance to go home. Ratigan. When I heard the voice, it sounded like it was coming from outside of my room. I quickly grabbed my robe and slippers, and looked out into the hallway. It was dark. It must've been around one o' clock in the morning. AL and I would usually stay up late. I had my glasses on. I often forget to take them off when I go to sleep. I called out for AL in the dark hallway. No answer. I called out again. A door opened and AL was finishing up in the bathroom as she shut off the light.

"What up?" she asked while making her way back to my room.

"Were you talking to yourself again?" I asked her. She actually does that sometimes.

"Yes, I was. I was deciding whether to have Coco Puffs or Eggo's for breakfast tomorrow." She answered back. She was in my room at that moment.

"Okay, AL. Whatever you say. I just thought someone called my name." I closed the door. I still had my light on.

"Maybe, you did." AL replied. "You're stalked all the time."

I scratched my head. "Really now? I never noticed that."

"Oh, yeah. By the MIGHTY voice of GOD." She joked. I chuckled along with her.

"Of course, but I don't think the word "stalk" is in His vocabulary."

"Oh, sure. 'Watch over' is the correct term." AL snickered, putting on her airs. I laughed. I turned around to turn off the light when suddenly; AL yelped. "What's wrong?" I said as I turned around.

"Is your bed alive?" Her voice was shaky.

"Oh, stop being silly, AL. I'm already tired." Then, the bed moved again. My eyes widen. AL immediately jumped off the bed and grabbed the nearest thing (which happened to be my umbrella) in her hands.

"Stay behind me, KP!" AL held my umbrella defensively. "Whatever it is, it'll have to eat me first!"

"What's under there?" Then came a loud bang. It sounded like gunfire. The light bulbs burst, and the room became dark. AL yelped again. I stood still. "Show yourself!" I called out in the darkness. No answer. "Where are you?!" I called out again.

"Right here." A voice from behind. AL and I gasped. Then, something hit me on the back of the head. It hit me hard. I felt my body fall to the ground. AL's scream was fading quickly. Then, I blacked out. It was all I could remember. AL, what has happened to you? Did Ratigan hurt you when he kidnapped me? I wish you were here. I wish I could see Mom, Dad and Hayley again. Will I…ever go home?

My eyes opened. I must've dozed off. I found myself on a warm bed with beautiful velvet covers. I felt bandages on my face and arms, and a heavy cast on my broken leg. Ratigan crushed my leg when Basil came to my rescue. Am I in his house? In his bed? I tried to sit up, but the pain in my stomach was aching so much, it refused to let me sit up. I groaned as I lay back down. How long have I been out? Days? Weeks? It couldn't be months. The sun rays beamed on my face out the window. I can hear a clock ticking. I opened my eyes fully to get a good view of the room. I couldn't see much, but it was very beautiful. Very high class. A clock was hanging from a wall. There was a dresser, a small working table, a night stand with a fire lamp, and of course, the velvet bed. It was a bit smaller than Ratigan's grand room, but it was cozy. I felt safe for once. I'm out of Ratigan's clutches for now. I know he'll be after me, but right now, I'm just glad I won't see him for a while. The door opened. In came a plump mouse with a blue dress and white cap and apron. She had a tray with juice, sausage, and eggs. That's Ms. Judson, the caretaker of Basil.

"Oh, you're awake." She said as she closed the door with her foot. "You're a quick healer. Doctor expected you to wake up in the afternoon. I thought you might've woken up early, so I brought you breakfast. I guess I was right." The meal looked so good, but I didn't feel hungry.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry right now. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's quite alright, dear. Mr. Basil told me everything you went through." I tried sitting up again, but still my stomach wouldn't let me. Ms. Judson noticed and helped me sit up.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled, and then her face lit up.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Your friends came to visit while you were sleeping. They brought your clothes. Your robe and slippers." That's good. I didn't want to leave them behind. "They also brought along something else. I was frightened at first sight, but I believe she's yours. I couldn't believe how in the world something so big became small." She? Who's she? Ms. Judson went to the door and opened it.

"Come along in. She's awake now. Come on." In came a tiny black figure with fur. My eyes widen. No way! It's not possible!

"Moonlight!" It was my little kitten. How in the world did she get come to this? Moonlight saw me and immediately jumped onto the bed and cuddled into my arms. She mewed softly as she buried her face in my chest. "Oh, Moonlight. I thought I never see you again. How did you manage to get so small?"

"Ratigan's invention." A voice replied. I looked up and Basil was standing in the doorway. "She must've slipped through while Ratigan was taking you. If you haven't notice, Ratigan had a bite mark on his left hand. Your cat bit his hand in the portal, which caused him to drop you, and that's how you ended up in the alleyway. If Moonlight hadn't entered through, you would still be in the hands of Ratigan right now."

That's right! I remember waking up in an old alleyway in the middle of the night. "Amazing!" I said to Basil. I was astounded to his knowledge. "How in the world did you figure that out?"

He tapped his temple and smiled. "Elementary, my dear." Of, course. Basil always has a way of knowing. After all, he's London's famous mouse detective. I chuckled. "But, I'm afraid that Moonlight is not the only one who has entered the portal." Basil said.

"What? You mean there's more?" I asked.

"Yes." He took a breath and spoke once more. "Miss Kiara, do you recall anyone with you on the day you were kidnapped?"

"Well, my friend AL was spending the ni…" I stopped. I knew where this was going. "Don't tell me that she's here, too!" I moved a bit and the pain stung me. I winced.

"Try to stay calm and don't move." Basil came over and gently laid my head on the pillows. He turned to Ms. Judson. "I need to talk to Miss Kiara alone."

"Of course." Ms. Judson took the tray and left. Basil took the chair from his table, and pulled it to the bed.

"Miss Kiara, your friend might've fallen in the portal while trying to rescue you. Someone spotted her a long time ago, but nobody has seen her since. She disappeared."

"Disappeared? How? Where did they see her?"

"She was walking around the ports on the river. She disappeared while entering the sewers." I nearly jumped out of the bed.

"The sewers?! OW!" A sharp pain came across. Basil set me back down.

"Please, try not to move. Now, the really good news is that Ratigan didn't notice her coming, so she's not with him. The bad news is that we don't know who's with her. It's only a matter of time before Ratigan spots her. Who knows what he might do." Oh, AL. Why did you run off? Were you trying to look for me? I only pray that you're safe, wherever you are.

"Well, what's going to happen next?" I asked as I petted Moonlight's black silky fur.

"First, you get better. When you're able to walk, you can use a cane. I made just for you." Basil went out and came back in with a hand-made wooden cane. "I hope you don't mind using it." He said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll use it."

"Good."

Just then, Ms. Judson came in. "Mr. Basil, Olivia and Mr. Flaversham are here."

"Really? What for?"

"Just to pay a little visit, sir. I believe the real reason is that dear Olivia wanted to see the human."

"Word already got out so quick. Alright, bring them in. Do you mind?" He turned to me.

"No, no, they can come in." I'd love to meet little Olivia. The cute girl mouse that seemed to be no more than eight years old. Since it's 1898, she's probably now nine. I wonder if she looks any different. As Basil left to greet the guests, Dr. Dawson came in. He introduced himself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but stable." I did feel very weak, but I'm able to stay up and talk for a while.

"Don't worry. By tomorrow, you'll be better. But, try not to move as much. Your wounds might open again, and we don't want that." He took a breath. "Basil has told me you're familiar of us."

"Why, yes. Where I come from, I watched your world like a movie." I said.

He then became red. "Did I…look ridiculous as a sailor?" He was obviously embarrassed.

"No, you didn't. You looked fine." I laughed.

"Huh. Until I was drugged. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

"Besides getting up on stage and acting like a complete fool while dancing with the girl mice, no." Dawson became redder. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It was not long when Basil came back in.

"She's in here. She's injured, so be careful." He spoke to whoever was behind the door. In came a small cute girl mouse with a blue coat and beret. She also had her light blue scarf around her neck. She was a bit taller than last time I saw her, but you can't really tell. Coming from behind her was an older mouse with a red moustache. He had a dark blue coat and hat.

"Olivia, Hiram, this is Miss Kiara." Olivia stared at me in amazement. Hiram scratched his chin.

"Is she real?" Olivia asked. I chuckled.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow," was all Hiram said. Olivia then noticed Moonlight in my lap.

"Such a little cat. Is she friendly?" Obviously, mice have great fear of cats. They never seen a rodent-sized kitten before, but they don't want to take any chances. I can understand that.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Moonlight. You can pet her if you want to." She came up a little closer to the bed. Moonlight went over the side of the bed to take a look at Olivia. Olivia reached out her hand for Moonlight to sniff. Moonlight purred as she rubbed Olivia's hand.

"I think she likes you." I chuckled. Olivia giggled.

"I'm sorry about your injuries. I do hope you get better." Hiram spoke in his Scottish-accent.

"Thank you. How did you found out about me?" I asked.

"Your friends told their workers, and that's how it spread out into the streets." Basil answered for me. "That is how you got the news, right?" He asked Hiram.

"Yes. Olivia wanted to see for herself. But, we are glad to see you, too, Basil."

"It's good to see you again as well, Mr. Flamerjuice."

"Flaversham!" Olivia and I shouted. She then looked at me and giggled.

"Whatever." Basil said annoyingly.

"When you get better, would you like to come over to my house and play?" Olivia asked out of the blue.

"Olivia, we just met her." Her father stated.

"She seems nice." That's unusual and sweet of Olivia to say. "I would like for you to meet my cousins. Also my friend, Logan. Do you think you could?" I smiled at her.

"If I'm able to walk with the cane tomorrow, sure. Why not?" Olivia's face beamed.

"Really? Moonlight, too?"

"And Moonlight, too." She giggled with joy.

"Well, your friend won't be able to meet your cousins if we're late to pick them up." Hiram looked at his pocket watch. "It was nice to meet to you, Miss Kiara. Come along, Olivia."

"Yes, Daddy. See you tomorrow, Miss Kiara." She waved goodbye to me. I waved back. "Goodbye, Mr. Basil. Goodbye, Dr. Dawson." She hugged them both and skipped merrily out the door.

"It was nice to see her and her father doing well." Dawson said.

"I agree, Doctor. Well, Miss Kiara needs more rest if she wants to get better soon." Basil spoke and held the door open for Dawson to exit out. Before Basil left, he said, "We will find your friend, miss. Try to rest."

"Okay. Um, Mr. Basil?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Thank your friends. They're the ones who came to me." He then closed the door.

I tried going back to sleep, but so much has happened today. Moonlight and AL entered Ratigan's invention, and AL has disappeared off somewhere. I was able to meet little Olivia and her father. I scratched Moonlight's cheek as she purred loudly. The cast on my leg was becoming heavy. The memory of that night started to haunt me again. Both nights at the same time jammed into my head. I want to forget. I want the pain to go away. I want Ratigan's face out of my head. But, I don't want to forget seeing my sister for the last time. The look on her face. The tears in her face. Will she soon figure out that her only sister can't return? How will she react? Why? Why did it have to be that day that I will never see her again? Mommy. Daddy. Hayley. AL. Please, whatever happens, don't forget me. _I love you, big sis._ Her last words echoed as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up. It was mid-afternoon. I can't remember what dream I had. If it was about Ratigan taking me away again, then I rather not remember it. Moonlight snoozed on my stomach. I couldn't feel any pain anymore. I even sat up, which did wake up the cat.

"Sorry, Moonlight. I've got to try to move around a bit." I pulled the velvet covers off and tried to get out of the bed. I still had a cast on, but I felt no pain in it. I guess Ratigan didn't actually break my leg after all. But, it felt like he did. How is that? I carefully moved my leg to the ground and grabbed the cane that was leaning on the night stand. My leg didn't give any trouble while I tried to stand. This is really strange. I could've sworn Ratigan broke my leg. I felt my bones being crushed by his weight. I started to walk. There was a little pain while walking, but it wasn't really a bother. Okay, now this is crazy. How could a broken leg get healed in a day? I was so busy thinking all of this when I noticed the window was open. Did Basil leave that open? I didn't let the thought of it bother me. I walked out of the room and into the main household. I can smell Basil's pipe smoke when I entered. I saw him working away at his chemistry set, while smoking on his pipe. He does that because it helps him to think. To me, smoking is really bad, and having it near with chemicals is really dangerous. I hope he knows what he's doing.

I carefully walked out of the house without bothering him. I wanted to get some fresh air, but I stayed near the house. Crickets were playing again, and the air was misty. I took a deep breath and let it out. I never felt better than before. I had no more pain, except a little in my leg. I wonder where AL might be. I do hope Ratigan won't find her. I don't want her to get hurt like I did. I let out a long sigh. If only there was another way to get home. I would really hate it if my family claims me dead. Man, I miss them so much. I know I've mentioned my family a couple of times already, but they're all I could think of. Thinking of my family is all I can hang on to. Would you think of your family in a time like this? Would you wish that you could just be back in their arms once more? Or make up all the fights with your siblings and spend more time with them? What would you do? Suddenly, there was shuffling in the near bushes. I stood stiff. Something came out of the bushes. I can't make it out on who it is. The shadow came closer. I froze. No, no, no! Why is he here?

"Kiara?" Ratigan spoke as he stepped into the light.


	9. A Vow in a Bullet

Chapter Nine: A Vow in a Bullet

Fear started to make its way in me. Ratigan stood there in the light, showing a look of worry. I slowly backed away to reach the door.

"Wait! Please!" He cried out. I turned around and raced to the door, even though the cast on my leg was slowing me down. I felt something grab my arm. I started to scream. Ratigan cupped my mouth.

"Don't scream. Please, don't." I began flinging my arms around. I was able to hit him in the head with my cane. That's gonna leave a mark. I even hit him in the leg with my cane again. Leaving him in pain, I raced to the door once more. Man, I hate this cast! I've gotta get it off me! I reached the handle of the door, but I was jerked away again. This time, he had a good hold of me, and I can't break free.

"I need to talk to you. Just give me a chance."

"Leave me alone!" I cried. "BASIL, HELP ME!"

Ratigan cupped my mouth again. "Don't bring him out! I don't want him involved!"

"And why not?" Came a voice.

I looked and I found Basil in his robe standing in the doorway. He had a gun pointing in our direction.

"Let her go!" Anger started to build up.

"Basil, this is none of your business." Ratigan replied.

"Unless you want a bullet in your head, you let her go!" Basil shouted. His eyes burned with rage as he gritted his teeth. After a couple of seconds, Ratigan released me. I quickly limped to hide behind Basil.

"I suppose you escaped and moved somewhere else before the authorities could catch you." Basil glared.

"How did you know?" Ratigan asked sarcastically.

"Lucky guess. Now, get out." Basil gritted.

"Just a minute. I only want to talk to her." Ratigan cried out.

"The only talking you'll be doing is screaming." Ratigan ignored him and kept looking at me.

"Kiara…"

"Don't talk to her!" Basil shouted as I tugged onto his robe. He still had his gun pointed to Ratigan's heart.

"Just let me tell her a few things. She's probably wondering why her leg is better, and how she can see fine."

"See fine? What are you talking about?" I cried out. I moved my finger to push up my glasses, but I realized they weren't there! What the? I can see Ratigan clear without my glasses! How the heck did that happen?

"You! What did you do to me!" I shouted at him.

"So, it worked." Ratigan muttered in his breath. Basil gave Ratigan and me a confused look. I'm confused, too. I remember my glasses falling off when Ratigan hit me yesterday. I thought I got them back on.

"I gave you something from the way future, before the invention was destroyed. I was saving the Healing Pill for my use, but you needed it the most."

"Healing Pill?" Basil asked, keeping the gun pointed.

"Invented in 2080. You read my journal, didn't you, Kiara? My invention can go to past, present, and future. The Healing Pill can do anything. Cure measles, AIDS, broken bones, even the common cold. Also, I gave you the Golden Eye Wonder."

He held up a little bottle. "Invented in 3002. This was a gift for you. Sadly, it's temporary, so I'm giving you back your glasses." He held out my bent glasses in the other hand. Basil told me to stay, and he went up to snatch the glasses. When he gave me them, I adjusted it to fit around my eyes. I held onto them since I can still see. I'm farsighted. Meaning, I can't see the distance. If I was to have them off and a young guy with silver hair passed me, I would mistake him as Taylor Hicks. Heh. That actually happened once. I rather not talk about the results.

"Okay, then." Basil spoke up. "You told her everything. Now, beat it!" Ratigan stood still.

"You're forgetting your place, Basil. This girl should be none of your concern as I said." Ratigan spoke in a cold voice.

"I have every right to protect her from scoundrels like you."

"Tsk, tsk, Basil. 'Scoundrel' is such a dirty word to use against me. Now, hand the girl to me, or she'll be served for lunch to my cat." I held onto Basil's robe tighter. I'm really frightened now.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Basil smirked. "Cats are able to see anything. The smoke bomb that I set off only went to her legs. She would've spotted us. But, why did she not move?" Ratigan opened his mouth, but closed it. What is Basil trying to say?

"Your cat, Loretta, right? You've raised her since she was found, am I correct?" Ratigan didn't say anything. "She's been loyal to you ever since you rescued her. If something never went your way, she would make it happen. She knew how much you wanted Miss Kiara. She would've killed me, and take her back to you. But, why did she not do it?" Ratigan still didn't answer. I began to wonder, too. Why didn't Loretta do something?

"Because she became loyal to Miss Kiara." Ratigan cringed. I, however, was shocked. Since when? All I ever did to that cat was pet it. "Miss Kiara, you own the cat that's with you, correct?" Basil turned to me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is your cat loyal to you?"

"I've raised her since birth."

"My point exactly." He then turned back to Ratigan.

"Loretta sensed the fur of Kiara's cat on her. Now, cats have a great sense. They can sense who is trustworthy and deceitful. Her cat, Jessica, had a message. And it said that Miss Kiara is an amazing, talented, trustful young woman. And that, she can't be harmed. Loretta saw you beat Miss Kiara, and saw me coming to the rescue. Of course she knew I was your archenemy, but you gave her a wrong impression. And so, she let me go, taking Miss Kiara with me."

Ratigan just glared. I was really surprised. I didn't know cats can do that. That's unbelievable.

"Amazing." I was once again astounded by Basil's intelligence.

"Actually, it's elementary, my dear." He smiled at me, but it disappeared when he looked back at Ratigan.

"Humph. No matter. Just hand her over like a good little mouse." He scoffed.

"Over my dead body!" Basil cocked his pistol.

"Ha! What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Ratigan laughed.

"I could. But, I think you know the reason why I don't want to." Basil smirked. Don't want to? Why not? Shoot him, Basil. This rat put me through a living nightmare!

"Then, why don't you explain? Kiara looks confused."

"That's Miss Kiara to you! As for the explanation: you know a way how to get her back home. Even though the invention has been damaged, the blueprints have not. They're all in your head. You can still restore it." Basil's smile faded as Ratigan grinned, showing his sharp white teeth.

"Very good, detective." How could I forget? Ratigan kidnapped me in something he only created. We can't kill him. But, how can I convince him now to take me home? He won't allow it! There's got to be another way, but what?

"But, I will do something." Basil spoke up again. "Hear this: if you ever come near ten feet of Miss Kiara, if your thugs do any harm to her, this bullet will meet your heart!" Basil thundered. I was surprised and thankful of what he said. Does he really…care about me? Ratigan gave him despiteful look as Basil uncocked his pistol.

"Don't think this isn't over. I will have her." I had to say something. I'm not letting him hurt anyone else.

"Ratigan!" I called out. He looked at me straight in the eyes. Basil turned, too.

"If you, your thugs, or your cat ever hurt my friends, I'll bite my tongue and drown in my own blood! And I know you want me alive, so you better accept my vow to you!" He looked at me surprised. Basil did, too. I was serious. I was willing to do it. He took my family away; I'm not letting him take away my friends. Ratigan sighed.

"As you wish." He had sadness in his voice. He turned to walk away, but looked back at me. He cocked a smile.

"You're mine, Kiara. No one else belongs to you anymore. Not your family, not your friends, but me. Your life is mine." He ran off into the bushes. My heart banged in my throat. I nearly collapsed if Basil didn't catch me. Those words. Those horrible words that can frighten any woman when a man says it.

My hands are shaking. Fear was in my eyes. I'm scared. I'm truly scared. Basil helped me back inside the house and sat me in a red high cushion chair near the fireplace.

"Are you alright?" Basil asked.

"Yeah." I lied. I was not alright. I was terrified. Ratigan is the only one who knows my way home, but he won't let me go. He has no blueprints. All the plans are in his head. There is no other way. There are no shortcuts. Only him. Water came upon my eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Miss Kiara. I know you're scared." Basil said. Tears streamed down. I couldn't hide it from the beginning.

"Oh, Basil! I'm frightened! What he said to me scares me to death!" I choked on my tears. Basil sat beside me and embraced me. I sobbed through his warm chest.

"I know. I know. Shh. I'm here." Basil soothed me. He is so much better to be with than being in the embrace of Ratigan. I feel safer and warmer than ever.

As I settled down and wiped the tears with my sleeve, I asked, "Why do you care about me? I'm only a burden to you. He'll try to hurt you, and it'll be my entire fault."

"Don't talk like that." Basil replied. "You're not a burden. None of this is your fault. It was all planned by him. You never knew."

He lifted my chin. "I do care about you. I would care anyone else if they were in danger. I'm letting him get a hold of you. I won't allow it." His words. Oh, how have I longed to hear those words, especially from him. I had confidence in him. From then on, I believed, no, I knew I was safe. I cried for a little longer until I fell asleep on Basil's shoulder. He had a scent of mint and pipe cigar. I know this scent. It's the same as my…father's.


	10. So Silly It Just Might Work

Chapter Ten: So Silly It Just Might Work

It's been a week since the last time I saw Ratigan. I finally had my cast removed. I was able to meet Olivia's friend and cousins during that time. The next day, after that night, Basil took me to Flaversham's toy shop. It's such a small shop. Handmade dolls and toys were everywhere. In the back of the shop was a door that leads to a hallway of doors. There were three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The cousins had to sleep together in one bedroom. Talk about cramped. When Olivia answered the door, she greeted me with a smile. She had a pink bow in her hair. Moonlight, as I recall my cat, purred her way to Olivia's side.

"You brought her! Can I hold her?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. Just be gentle." She picked Moonlight up by the stomach. Obviously, Moonlight was about the same size as Olivia, so it was a bit difficult to carry her. But, it didn't bother her. She just rubbed her head on Olivia's cheek. She giggled.

"Come on in. I'll introduce to my cousins." She took me to the back to the hallway of doors. She opened the first door on the left. When I entered, there were three female mice that were of my age!

The first two cousins were twins. Both of their furs were white like Kitty's. One had a blue bow to the side like Olivia's, and was wearing a red shawl with a blue dress. The other was dressed in pink from head to toe. She had a hat with a golden yellow feather in it. You're able to tell them apart by their moles on their face. The hat one had it on her right side, vice versa to the bow one. The third cousin was a hybrid. One eye was blue and the other was brown. She had cream-colored fur and dark brown hair that actually grew down to her lower back. She wore a red dress with a slit that went to her thigh and a gold locket around her neck. They were a bit surprised to see me. Well, who wouldn't be?

"Miss Kiara, these are my cousins". Olivia pointed at them. All three came up to me and shook my hand.

"Please to meet you. My name's Katy. Olivia has told us so much about you since we came." The hybrid mouse said.

"My name's Christina." The bow one said. "This is my sister, Elaine."

"Wow, so you're really are human." The hat one said.

"Of course she is." Katy snapped. "What else would she be? A cat?"

"Meow." Moonlight mewed. All three cousins jumped when they saw her.

"Wha-what is that?" Elaine exclaimed.

"This is Moonlight, Miss Kiara's cat. Don't worry, she's friendly." Olivia explained. The cousins took a long look at Moonlight, and finally petted her. They were relieved she didn't bite them.

"So, where's your friend?" I asked Olivia.

"He'll be coming around shortly. Daddy's making breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't see why not."

Basil went back to Baker Street to search the answers to the whereabouts of AL. I sat down for breakfast Hiram, er, Mr. Flaversham fixed for us. We talked and laughed in our conversation. They begged me to tell stories about my place. An hour passed when the door knocked. In came a small mouse that was of Olivia's age. He had a beret on his head which seemed to be too big for him.

"Logan!" Olivia called out.

"'Ello, Ollie." The little boy spoke with an Australian accent. He greeted her with a hug. Then, he did a double take on me.

"Is she…?" Logan began.

"Yes. Logan, this is Miss Kiara."

"G'day, Miss." He tipped his hat and smiled. I smiled back.

"Good day to you. But, just call me Kiara. No miss. You too, Olivia." They smiled.

"Well, since breakfast is done, why don't you take Kiara for a little sightseeing? I bet she would love to look around." Mr. Flaversham spoke up. Oh boy would I! I've always loved to visit England, second to Japan.

"Yes, I would!" I grinned. Everyone laughed.

"Okay then, grab your coats." Basil let me borrowed his clothes that day. Ms. Judson had the day off, so she went shopping for me. Basil argued about letting me wear his clothes for today, but she ignored him.

"You rather see her go in blood-stained clothes?" She spoke.

I wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest and a blue tie. I even had brown pants and my white shoes. Ms. Judson patched up the hole that served for Basil's tail.

When I walked out of the bedroom, Dawson took a look at me and said, "Basil, who's this new lad?" I couldn't help but laugh. My hair is really short; you might even mistake me as a boy, as I said so before.

"That's Kiara." Basil had just slapped himself on the forehead. Dawson took out his glasses and his eyes widen.

"Goodness me! I'm terribly sorry, Miss." He exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot." I laughed in between.

I went along sightseeing with everyone as they showed me Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, the White Tower, and the famous Devonshire Street. I wish I brought a camera. The mouse world was truly amazing. We even hopped onto the railing of a horse cart that was big as the Sears Tower. Olivia mentioned how Basil was given thanks by the queen herself. I already knew that, but I pretended I didn't. The queen. I wonder if I'll ever see her majesty. Well, I don't see why trying. Maybe I could ask Basil. It was around noon time and the air was chilly. I never knew how cold it was in London. We made it back to the toy shop where we greeted Basil, waiting outside the front door. He had a serious look on him.

"I'm sorry about this, but I need to take Kiara home." He said.

"Alright then. Sorry you couldn't stay longer." Mr. Flaversham spoke to me.

"It's quite all right. I had so much fun. Thank you for taking me, Mr. Flaversham." I bowed.

"Call me Hiram." He smiled. I hugged Olivia and waved goodbye to Hiram, Katy, Christina, Elaine, and Logan. Moonlight sprung onto my shoulder as we walked along with Basil. I looked at him. He looked very concerned.

"You okay?" I asked. He only gripped my hand. Strange. What's wrong with him? As Basil closed the door, he motioned me to sit down.

"Kiara, I want you to listen closely. Do not ask any questions until I am done. Understand?" I nodded my head, but I'm confused. Is he okay?

"I found your friend." My eyes widen. AL? She's found? Where? I opened my mouth, but Basil held his hand up. "Your friend has been captured by one of Ratigan's old time best men." My relief went back to worry. Oh no! By who? I once again opened my mouth, but Basil stopped me. "He knew about Ratigan talking about a human. When he found her, he assumed she was you. He's willing to take her over there tonight."

I jumped out of my chair. I couldn't hold back. "Then, what are we waiting for!? She's in danger! We've got to stop him!"

"How, Kiara?" Basil interrupted. "This crook is no ordinary crook. He's one of the best. He leaves no tracks. He's a treacherous criminal." I sat back down. I tried to think. There's got to be a way. I'm not letting that…rat hurt her. Think, Kiara, think! You're good at making plans, start thinking of one!

"Confusion."

Basil gave me a look. "What?"

"We confuse him. He doesn't know what I look like, except I'm a human, correct?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"If I step out there with AL in his grasp, he'll get confused. He'll be too busy to think which the real Kiara is as we escaped. We'll throw a smoke bomb, and be gone."

Basil stood there silent. He paced around the room a couple times. He stopped. He looked at me.

"That is the silliest plan I've ever heard." I slouched. Was it really that bad? Then, he smiled at me. "So silly it just might work. I'll disguise as a thug to blend in while you distract him." My face beamed. He's actually going to go for it. "How did you come up with such a plan?"

I chuckled as I tapped my temple. "Elementary, my dear Basil." I spoke in a British accent. He laughed. About time.

Nightfall came. The stars were out and the moon shone bright. No crickets were playing that night. It was silent. So silent you can hear your own heart beating. It was time. The plan had to work. Basil wore his sailor outfit from the movie as I wore my slippers and robe. Knowing now, AL might be still in her pajamas, so I had to make it look like I didn't get involved in the world yet. I hid in the bushes as Basil hanged out with the other thugs. It's amazing how he disguises his voice. So gruff.

"Come on, you." I heard a voice. I peered through where the voice was coming from. A tall chipmunk with a cigar in his mouth and a dark shadow on his face was dragging someone by the arm. A girl of my age had black hair that was short like me, except it wasn't naturally curled. She had my eyes, and she was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. It's her! AL!

"I said move it!" The chipmunk jerked her arm.

"If you jerk me one more time, I swear I'll sock you!" She said. I cheered her on in my thoughts. That's my friend alright. The chipmunk only laughed.

"You're not like any other girls I've met, except you're a human brat. Very feisty."

AL glared, but smiled. "That's right! I'm crazy like that! CRAZY!!!"

The chipmunk scoffed. If you were to know AL, she knows just what to say. You can never bring her down. I looked at Basil and waited for the signal. The chipmunk jerked AL again.

"That's it! That's the last straw! Put 'em up!" AL cocked her leg, getting ready to kick him in the shin.

"What are you planning to do, shorty? Step on my foot?" The chipmunk laughed. I just knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Short? SHORT!? YOU CALLED ME SHORT?!!" I stifled my laugh. The chipmunk just stared. Without warning, she immediately kicked him right on his left shin. He started bouncing around, holding on to the pain.

"Ow!" He cried out, and when he regained his balance, he slapped the crap out of AL. "Little harlot!" Oh, no! He just not called her that! Now, I'm angry. I jumped out of the bushes, not waiting for the signal.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BUCK-TOOTHED MONSTER!" I growled at him. At that moment, he had a confused look on his face.

"Two humans?" It's working. But, it had to be backfired. I completely forgot a small detail.

"K.P.!" AL cried.

Yep. That part. AL calls me K.P. for short. They're my initials.

"K.P.?" The chipmunk looked at me. "Kiara Phoenix? You're Kiara Lee Phoenix?" Shoot! How could I be so stupid? AL didn't know anything about the plan. And now, he's got a good look of me. "Well, what do you know? Please to meet you, Miss Phoenix. I am Theodore Chippendale." At that moment, AL and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What?!" Theodore looked at us still confused. If you know what's so funny, look at his last name and read it out loud slowly.

I settled down my laughing and went back to seriousness. Basil was in a bad situation, so he couldn't switch off the smoke bomb. This was bad.

"You know, you shouldn't judge my friend so quickly." I stated.

"How so?" Theodore asked.

"She's smart. She got you confused, didn't she?"

"Confused? I'm confused myself!" AL concluded. I giggled. She always makes me laugh.

"Shut up, you!" Theodore's voice boomed in her face. Then, he turned back to me. "Your little friend here…"

"…is a PSYCHO!!!!!" AL finished, screaming in Theodore's ear.

"Will you stop that?!" She giggled and smiled cutely at him. I couldn't help, but laugh. Reviewers, you have to agree that AL's quite the character.

"As I was saying, your friend…" He stopped. Then, he glared at AL. "You made me forget what I was about to say!"

"Well, it serves you right, tunky." AL just smiled.

"See? I told you shouldn't have judged her too quickly." I laughed in between. Theodore cocked a smile. Uh-oh. That doesn't look good.

"Well then, I won't make that mistake again." He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at AL's head. AL stood silent. "Since she's not you, then there's no point on keeping this little whore alive." He cocked his gun. He insulted her again.

"Take that back." I gritted my teeth. I clenched my fists. I'm really ticked off now. He only smirked.

"Why? She's not important. She's nothing but a lousy --." AL's eyes widen. He did not just say that! The word he exposed was the foulest insult to a woman.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" I screamed. No one's going to insult my friend like that! I ran up and knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him. He lost his grip and released AL. She punched and kicked him in a combo move. I kicked him in the stomach, but he grabbed a hold of my foot and flipped me over. He hit AL in the face again and she fell to the ground. Theodore grabbed his pistol and aimed it again at AL.

"Say goodnight, bitch."

"NO!" I cried out. Then, a bang shot through the air. Smoke arises. Basil set off the smoke bomb. I coughed my way to reach AL.

"Let's get out of here!" I grabbed her hand and went to find Basil. Luckily, he found me. We raced all the way to Toby, the big basset hound puppy. I couldn't let AL stare at the dog in awe for a moment since we're escaping. We rode until we reached Baker Street. Basil took us in and Dawson patched us up. AL kept looking around her in confusion. I know what she was thinking. She had seen the movie before, and was not expecting all this to be real.

AL kept looking around. Before I was kidnapped, we watched the film. She hadn't seen it a long time, so it refreshed her memory. Now, she recognized Basil at once.

"Surprising, isn't it?" I said looking at her.

"Surprising ain't the word. What in the world happened?" She replied, still looking in awe at Basil, which made him step away from her because she was staring too much.

"Remember that voice we heard?" I asked, recalling that night. She looked at me.

"The one that I said that was God?"

"No, the one after that spoke softly after I was knocked out."

"Oh, yeah. That crazy voice. What about it?"

"Well, Miss AL, tell us what happened that night after you heard the voice." Basil spoke. Though she's still surprised and confused, we had to know what happened when I blacked out.

"It was black…."

**_AL_****_'s Perspective_**

"Where are you!?" K.P. cried. Well, now this is interesting. I'm gonna say this as brief as possible, it was who, what, when, where, why! Nothing was there, nothing but K.P.'s hand on my shoulder. "K.P., stay near," I cried out, but then I heard a big "thunk". I felt K.P. drop. "K.P.!" I turn around and try to feel for her hand when suddenly; a strong ray of light hit my eyes, blinding me. "What the…!"

I try to shield my eyes, trying to see what's going on. A dark figure reaches out and grabs K.P. I try to yank your back. "I don't think so pal, she ain't interested in you!" I tried to pull her again, but whoever it was, kept pulling her back. This guy was too strong. "Dammit! Let her go!" He kept pulling. "I said let her go!" I lifted my leg and kicked him, but it wasn't good enough. He then tried to hit me back. Then, I feel something jump off my head. "Moonlight?!" In moments she ended up biting him, letting K.P. go. "Thanks, gurl!" I tried to reach for K.P., but then one more light hit me and…..Poof!

"A giant shoe?!" I was stunned at what was in front of me. "Eh?" I looked around. It wasn't K.P.'s room. I was lost. "WHERE AM I?!" A couple of mice stared at me "Eh?!" I ran, of course. Ran as far away as I could or as far as my little legs can take me till… "Ompf!" I bumped into tall, dark and ugly.

"What the hell-!!" He turned. "Watch where you're go…" Then, he looked down at me in shock. "Wha…a human? Wait a minute, you're a human, aren't you?!"

"What's it look like?! A chicken?!" Of course, I'm human! Is this guy stupid?

"Ha! I was wondering when you were gonna show up! Boss has told me all about you, though you look a little different from what he described. But, you do have the eyes."

"Ooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay………….I'm leaving now. Goodbye." I turned around, but he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Oh, I don't think so, Toots. You're coming with me!"

"The hell I ain't!!"

"Really? Maybe this…will persuade you." He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at my forehead.

"You ain't got the balls…" I glared at him. He only smiled.

"Is that so? Well then, we'll have to test that." Before I could speak again, he jerked hard enough to make me follow him. I pulled back many times, but this guy was dragging me like I'm a rag doll! Before I knew it, we both entered a sewer pipe, and I was thrown in a barrel. The ugly chipmunk slammed the door and I heard it locked. I started banging on the door, ramming it a couples of times.

"DUMBASSES!!! LEMME OUT!!!" I screamed. The chipmunk laughed.

"Not a chance, sweetheart. You're a worthy prize to the Big Man himself. So, it's best you stay in there and behave like a good girl until it's time to take you." He walked off into the darkness. I rammed the door once more, but it didn't budged. I huffed and puffed, began thinking of K.P. K.P….where have you gone to?

**_End AL's Perspective_**

"You've been in there for a week?" I asked. "Did they feed you?"

"Hm." She responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you can relax now. You're in a safer place." Basil said.

"I'm hungry." AL pouted out of the blue. I giggled.

"Ms. Judson has something for us."

"Who?"

"Ms. Judson. You know. In the movie, when Basil shot the bullet in the pillows, a maid came out, spitting out feathers while getting angry at him." I explained.

"Oh, yeah."

"And he's not going to do that again." Ms. Judson came out with a tray of dinner.

"Yay! Food!" AL jumped with joy. Basil tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your friend's a bit weird." He whispered. AL obviously heard that.

"That's why she's my best friend." I smiled.

"Weird ain't the word." AL smiled as well. We talked and laughed as we sat down for dinner. I am still worried about finding a way home, but at least I'm not alone anymore.


	11. The Threat to the Queen and Me

Chapter Eleven: The Threat to the Queen and Me

"Well, don't you look pretty?" Ms. Judson smiled. She had just gone shopping for clothes for me to wear, and upon meeting AL, she went out once more. Ms. Judson had bought me a white dress with a red sash around my waist, white gloves and boots, and a summer hat. It was beautiful. The fashion in the 1800s looked stunning than the ones I've seen in pictures. AL wore an all purple dress with a darker purple sash tied around her waist. She kept her little bell on her neck at all times. Unlike me, AL really hates dresses.

"I feel weird. Is there any pants I can wear?" AL hid behind a box. I giggled. Basil's mouth dropped open, as well did Dawson.

"Good lord, Ms. Judson!" Basil exclaimed. "What are earth did you do to them?"

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Mr. Basil. They're just dresses." Ms. Judson replied.

"Somebody get me outta of this thing!" AL shouted out.

"But, they look…stunning. They look older." I blushed.

"Don't tease me!" AL blushed, too.

"Why don't you take the girls to the park? The garden's in full bloom now." Ms. Judson suggested.

"But, I have to find a way to get Miss AL and Miss Kiara home." Basil complained. "Why can't you take them?"

"Because I've got to clean up the house that you made a mess into. The girls would be bored out of their minds."

"I could take them." Dawson butted in.

"I know, Doctor, but Mr. Basil needs to come along and get some fresh air once in a while. You can all go together."

"Fine." Basil scoffed. He got up from his chair and put on his deerstalker and hat. Ms. Judson snatched them away.

"You're going to the park as Basil Sherlockson, not Basil of Baker Street!"

"Alright, alright!" Basil whined. Well, there's something new. This is the first time I've heard Basil's last name. Sherlockson. Similar to Sherlock Holmes. How ironic.

Basil grabbed his small jacket and held the door for me and AL. Ms. Judson has given us each an umbrella to carry around. It was used to keep the sun's heat beating on us. Dawson took his black jacket and hat and closed the door. Basil held out his elbow. What's he doing that for? He cleared his throat.

"You can hold onto my arm, if you want to."

"Oh." I said. I wasn't expecting that, but I put my hand through and I walked with him. AL snickered as she walked beside me. I quickly whispered into her ear, "Whatever you're thinking, you've got it wrong."

"K.P., my hips don't lie…" She whispered in a singsong.

"Listen, I do not have a crush on him!!!" I blurted out, causing Basil to hear.

"Have a crush on whom?" He asked.

"Geh! Ah, never mind!!!" I tried to laugh it off, going back to glaring at AL, who giggled and pointed to her hips. Just for the record, I don't have a crush on Basil. Just the thought of it is too creepy! I only like him as a friend, and nothing more!

"Gus!"

I looked at his direction and there was a grey squirrel with an orange top, brown pants and a black cap.

"Mr. Basil! Pleasure to see you again!" The squirrel waved as he ran up to us.

"Indeed. What brings you out here?" Basil asked.

"Out on an early run. Just have to make a few deliveries to…" He stopped. He glanced at us and his eyes widen. Oops. Didn't see this coming. Basil caught his expression.

"I've guess you've heard about them. Word started spreading two days ago."

Gus nodded. "Y-Yeah. But, I thought it was a bunch of poppycock. I guess not." His surprised look faded as he smiled. "Please to meet you, misses. My name is Octavius. But, you can call me Gus." He tipped his hat and kissed my hand. He did the same to AL, but she quickly retracted. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, it's okay. She's just not used to it." I looked back at her, as she rubbed her hand on her dress. Oh, AL. Crazy, but I love her. I turned back to Gus. "You have gentlemanlike manners." He then blushed.

"Th-thanks. So, where are you all heading to?"

"We're going to see the garden in the park. It's been said it's in full bloom." Dawson replied.

"Really? I just passed it on my way here. It's gorgeous."

"Okay, let's go over there, and go back home." AL fidgeted her fingers.

"You'll love it. Well, best to be on my way. See you around, old chap." He patted Basil's shoulder and ran in the opposite direction.

"You too, Gus!" Basil called out. After a few minutes of walking, Basil spoke up.

"Gus was one of my early clients. He lost his parents in a fatal accident and the inheritance he was suppose to get had disappeared. I cracked the case and got it back for him."

"He looks young." I added on.

"He is. He's 18."

"Really?" AL said.

The park was not far from Baker Street. And according to Gus, it was indeed beautiful. Numerous kinds of flowers bloomed everywhere. Roses, lilies, violets, pansies, etc. A fountain was placed out in the middle of the park. To mouse size, everything here was twice as big. The buds were the size of my head.

"Goodness gracious!" I exclaimed. "Everything's so beautiful."

"I guess you never expected all of this bigger than your normal size." Basil laughed.

"You're right." I smiled back at him. AL weaved through every flower in the garden. It was hard to find her at points. Talk about change of mind. She was practically enjoying herself!

"It's like a jungle in here! Let's see. Roses mean beauty." AL quoted. She tends to stop at a flower and tell the symbol. "Daffodils mean 'you're the only one'. Lilies mean majestic." She kept pointing on and on.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Basil laughed.

"That's just AL. She even compares people to flowers." I spoke.

"How so?"

"Well, it depends on their personality. Like you, you complain a lot." Basil frowned. "But, you're kind, gentle and friendly." His frown disappeared.

"You think so?"

"I know so." I skimmed through the flowers and pointed to one. "You're like a Freesia. It represents kindness and friendship. That's what I think." Basil looked at the flower.

"You seem to know how to compare people, too."

I chuckled. "I learned it off from AL."

"Can I try?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Basil looked around. "There." He pointed to a white rose. I wasn't sure what that one meant.

"Why that one?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled.

"White roses mean innocence and purity. When you gain it, your true beauty exposes from within." I blushed. "You gain that beauty, Miss Kiara."

My face became redder. Never in my life have I heard such a thing coming from him. Something changed about him. What has he been doing for a year? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone call my name. It was Olivia, Logan, and the cousins.

"Hey, you guys! Whatcha doin'?" I asked them.

"We're playing Cricket. Wanna play?" Olivia said.

"I don't think that such a good idea." Basil protested.

"Oh come on," I complained. "What could possibly go wrong?" I just had to ask that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Judson is going to be ticked." Dawson said on our way home. He's right. My dress was covered in dirt. My face was smudged with mud and grass. Of course, I wasn't the only one who volunteered to play. AL jumped in and now, she's covered in dirt, too.

"Well, at least I won a couple of times." I said. That was stupid to say.

"Oh, sure. And how will you explain that to her?" Basil exclaimed. He's a bit mad now. I couldn't blame him. It was afternoon time as we headed down to Baker Street. We didn't talk very much on the way. When we came to the house, there was something that led me to a surprise.

"Mary Ann! Kitty!" It was them! What brings them here?

"Kiara!" They both called out. I ran up to them and hugged them both. But, their hugs had a hint of sadness in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked them. Their faces were full of fear. Mary Ann pulled out a piece of paper.

"We got this from Chippendale. He says to git this to you." I took the paper out of her hand and read it carefully. Basil, AL, and Dawson looked over my shoulder as I read it aloud.

_To Miss Phoenix:_

If you do not turn yourself to Professor Ratigan by the time you get this, London will blame you for the murder of Her Majesty. I suggest you make it quick about it. Until then, my pistol will still be aiming at her head.

Theodore Chippendale

I had the same look on Mary Ann's and Kitty's faces. "This is absurd! Who will go this far to take hostage of a young girl?" Dawson exclaimed.

"Only one, Doctor. Ratigan." Basil sighed.

"The one with the chunky legs?!" AL looked worried. "Great. Now, what are we going to do?"

"What else?" I crumpled up the paper. "I'm fighting back."

All of them looked at me in shock.

"You're not serious, are you?" Kitty exploded.

"Chippendale is the meanest, nastiest criminal, second to the Big Man! You can't just walk up to him and ask for the queen back! He'll keel you for shure!" Mary Ann said.

"Well, if she's going, then I'm going, too! But, we gotta defend ourselves. Tall, dark, and ugly's got a gun, and he might use it…if he has the balls." AL spoke up. Basil rubbed his chin.

"There's got to be something we can do." Dawson said. Then, Basil snapped his fingers.

"This may be risky, but I believe you have the ability to do it." He turned to me and AL. "Ladies, have you handle a gun before?" AL immediately raised her hand.

Throughout my life, I promised myself to never learn how to handle dangerous weapons. Unfortunately, I had to break it. AL and I were given pistols and I was taught how to target. We did an excellent job. AL, however, did a better job than me.

"You learn quickly." Basil commented. "Now, let's not diddle-dawdle any more time. We're wasting it as we speak." Dawson gathered up his medical supplies in a bag. I changed into one of Basil's outfit because I move better in pants. AL changed into one of his pair of pants, too. I can tell she was happy to get out of the dress.

"We'll wait here upon your return." Kitty spoke to me. Mary Ann ruffled my hair.

"Go git 'im, gurl!" She said.

"Thanks." I smiled. I put the pistol in the back of my pants and headed out to catch up with the others. Basil whistled. From the steps of Sherlock Holmes's house, the door banged open and out came a basset hound puppy.

"Toby!" Basil called out. Toby made his way to us and he licked me upon his arrival. "Toby, we need to get to Buckingham Palace at once. Our queen's in mortal danger." Basil said to the dog.

Toby's expression changed and he growled with anger. It seems he's able to understand what's going on. He whipped out his ear and it formed a stairway. I've always wonder how he does that.

When I got up there, I said to Dawson, "Hang on to me so you won't fall." He knew what I was talking about. In the film, when Toby was running, Dawson ends up hanging on to the dog's tail for dear life. Basil held onto the collar, I hanged on to his waist, Dawson held mine, and AL held his. Toby dashed off quickly. The wind was blowing fiercely in my face, but I held onto Basil tightly. It was like a motorcycle ride. My dad had recently bought a Harley-Davidson motorcycle and he took me out for a spin. So, I'm pretty much use to the rapid winds.

It was a long trip to the palace, since we end up almost bumping to horse carts many times. We reached by the gate and Toby took us to a hole by it. We jumped off and went inside. It led us into the hallway that led to the queen's room. We were about to burst the door open, but I stopped everyone.

"I'm going in there alone." I whispered.

"Are you nuts?!" AL whisper shouted.

"I'll be fine. When you hear shooting, you come in." Basil placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful." He said. I nodded. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Phoenix. We meet again. Decided to rescue the queen instead, huh?" Chippendale said as I closed the door.

"You're no surprise yourself, Theodore." I spat at him. A few thugs were scattered in the room. The queen was on the bed, tied up. Chippendale had his pistol in his left pocket.

"Now, now, Miss Phoenix. Can't you at least look presentable to Her Majesty?" He smirked.

"You're the one to talk! Putting a threat between me and the queen!"

"Why should you care? I've read about you in Boss's writings. A typical American teenager. You're not under her rule, so why bother?"

"Because her country needs her. Without her, England will turn to scum like you!" Chippendale just scoffed.

"Also," I looked at the queen. "She's a friend to me and an ally to my country. In the future, war will come our way. The United States of America and the United Kingdom will team up and defeat our enemies." I looked back at Chippendale. "And right now, you're the enemy that's standing between me and her."

He began to laugh. Few of the thugs snickered. The queen was becoming frightened.

"Then, I guess I have to break the chain." He reached for his pistol. I pulled out mine faster. The thugs were too busy looking at Chippendale.

"NOT A CHANCE!" I shouted and shot his leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Before the thugs could react, Basil, Dawson, and AL burst in with their guns.

"Unless you intend to live, drop your weapons!" I shouted to the thugs. They immediately did. The guards heard the commotion and came in.

"Freeze!" One of them said, holding his rifle up to me.

"It's alright, guard. I'm Basil of Baker Street. They're my companions." The guards took a look at Basil, and put the rifles down. I put the gun back and went to untie the queen.

"Oh, thank you so much." The queen said after I undo the muffle on her face.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Basil stepped forward to the groaning chipmunk on the floor.

"Theodore Chippendale, you are hereby under arrest for trespassing the palace without permission, and opposing a threat to Her Majesty." And with that, he cuffed him.

"I don't still get it." Chippendale groaned and looked at me. "Why side with her? Our country didn't want you bitchy Americans to live your own life. Why?"

"Watch it, Chippy!" I snapped back. "What's done is done. We do not live upon the past, but live towards the future. So, don't you dare insult my country again!"

I blew a raspberry at him, even though it was childish thing to do, but if AL is able to do it, so can I! Chippendale's mouth dropped open as he was dragged outside, along with his workers.

"Don't call me that! It's Chippendale!" He shouted as he was carried away. The queen tapped my shoulder.

"What is your name, child?" She asked. I bowed to her in respect.

"Your Majesty, my name is Kiara Phoenix."

"And you?" She looked at AL. She bowed as well.

"AL Orsa, Majesty."

"And I'm familiar with you two." She looked at Basil and Dawson who were bowing.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, I expect you back here tomorrow at nine o' clock. I want to give my proper thanks to you." I looked up at her. Thank me? In Buckingham Palace? Tomorrow? I looked at AL who was also surprised.

"Do you think you can do that?" She said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" AL and I replied. She chuckled.

"Good. Then, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Your Majesty." I said. The guards led us out to the gate. I was in so much shock; I didn't realize we were already home.

"Can you believe this? We're getting thanked by the queen herself!" I squealed with joy.

"This place is actually quite cool!" AL jumped with me. Mary Ann and Kitty hugged us both. Although Basil and Dawson were already thanked once, they shared our joy by giving us some fine grape juice. I later introduced AL to Mary Ann and Kitty. Kitty found out that I was a real human, but it didn't let it bother her.

"I wonder what I should wear." I spoke up.

"Not these." I heard Ms. Judson from behind. I turned around and in her hands were our dresses in dirt. Uh-oh. We didn't get much sleep that night because Ms. Judson ended up chasing me and AL around the house angrily.


	12. Shall We Dance?

Chapter Twelve: Shall We Dance?

Although Ms. Judson was mad at us for ruining the dresses she bought for us, she still had more for us to wear. I wore a blue evening gown with black gloves that went to my elbows. AL had a red gown with white gloves. Basil and Dawson wore tuxedos. Mary Ann fixed our hairs and Kitty did our makeup.

"You kids look all grown up." Mary Ann added. "Yer so lucky. Johnson says gewd luck to you."

"Thanks, Mary Ann." I hugged her. "I couldn't have made far without you." She pinched my nose.

"To think, you came into a bar with yer sleepwear."

"You thought I was a runaway." We both laughed. "And the face you made when I took off my hood. Priceless."

"Well, any mice would've reacted the same way." I held still as Kitty put eye shadow on me. "You were only trying to keep yourself away from any involvement with Ratigan. You had to play it safe." She said.

"I'm sorry I never told you. It's just…" Kitty interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it. You had to keep it a secret. You didn't want to be put in danger." She smiled. "There. All finished."

Kitty held up a mirror in my face. Good grief, what did she do? My face is completely unrecognizable. Red lips, purple eye shadow, rosy cheeks, and mascara. My hair was tied up in the back with curled locks. I look…older.

"Dang." Was all I said. Kitty and Mary Ann laughed.

"I thought you might like it." Mary Ann giggled.

"Thanks, you guys." I replied. AL then scooted me out of my seat.

"Okay, girls. I want it plain and simple. I may not like it, but do your worst."

I laughed as I heard the front door knocked. I went over to answer it. It was the Flavershams.

"Getting all propped up, I see." Hiram spoke after taking a glance at me.

"Wow, you look very pretty." Olivia said. I giggled. She then saw AL.

"Hello, Miss." Katy said to her. She stuck out her hand. "I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Katy Young. I'm Olivia's cousin."

"Oh, hey there! Just call me AL. Everyone does." She shook her hand. The twins stuck out their hands as well.

"I'm Christina Blackwatts."

"And I'm Elaine. I'm her sister. We're Olivia's cousins as well." AL shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you again, Miss AL." Olivia went to hug AL.

"Olivia, we don't hug strangers." Hiram protested.

"No, she's not. She's Kiara's friend. I met her yesterday while playing cricket." Olivia said. AL chuckled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, and we won big time, yeah?"

"You bet!"

"So, what brings you out here?" I asked.

"You didn't know? The queen sent an invitation to our house. Basil asked her before you all came back home." Hiram answered.

"Really. Sorry, I didn't know. I was probably too shocked when the queen was going to thank in front of peo- er, mice. Heh." I said. And indeed, I was surprised. Basil, Dawson, AL, and I were going to be thanked by the queen herself after rescuing her from Chippendale.

A little carriage was waiting outside for us as we stepped out front. It was gold and red with a rabbit tied to the front. The Flavershams took a separate carriage as we took another. I was so excited, yet I'm also nervous, too. My hands were shaking. Basil noticed and took a hold of my hand. "No need to be nervous. You'll be fine." He smiled. I smiled back. AL had her hair in curls in the back. She had the same make up as me. We rode for a little while until I could see the lights of the palace. There were a lot mice there, dressed up in beautiful gowns and tuxedos and such. A guard opened the door and pushed down the footstool. Basil stepped out first and helped me and AL out, with Dawson behind us. Basil took me by the arm, as well Dawson and AL did the same, and we went inside the main entrance. Suddenly, Basil called out to someone.

"William Bishop! How long has it been?" I looked at his direction and saw a brown mouse in a tux. Right beside him was a brown lady mouse with an umbrella and a little boy mouse in a tux as well. I know that boy. It's Olivia's friend.

"Logan!" I called. It was him alright.

"Kiara! Evening, miss!" He ran to me and hugged me. His father came up and shook Basil's hand.

"Indeed too long, Basil. So, you decided to save the queen again, eh?" Basil laughed.

"All part of the job, Will. It's a pleasure to meet you, Laura."

"Same to you, Basil." The lady mouse said. Basil took her hand and kissed it. They both had an Australian accent in their tone. I guess Logan's family is all Australian. Logan took a glance at AL.

"'Ello again, AL." He went to hug her.

"Hey, Logan! What up?" She grinned as she hugged him back.

"So, these are the famous young ladies who rescued Her Majesty." Mr. Bishop spoke up.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bishop." I curtsied.

"Ah, such manners." Mrs. Bishop laughed. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Phoenix. Logan has told me so much about you. I didn't believe that you were a human at first until now. My apologies."

"Oh, it's quite alright. It would be hard to believe."

"Ah, yes. And you must be…" He looked at AL.

"AL. Just AL." She curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss AL. Well, shall we go inside?" We walked on. I tugged on Basil's sleeve. He knew what I was about to ask.

"Will is a retired general who served under the queen and a good friend to her."

"Oh." That explains it.

We walked inside the ballroom that was too beautiful to describe in words. It was all lit up with white tables everywhere and a huge space for dancing. An orchestra was in one corner, and in the center was a throne chair up on a platform. We were led to a reserved table. The Bishops sat beside us, and the Flavershams and cousins were across from us. A waiter took out a bottle of wine.

"Um, could I have water, instead?" I asked.

"My apologies. I thought you were older." He said. I blushed.

"Kiara's a charm to men." Basil laughed.

"Oh, quiet." I elbowed him, but not hard. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but the queen wants to address your full name. May I know what it is?" Another waiter asked me.

"Mine is AL Samantha Orsa. Don't mistake that." AL answered first.

"And you?"

"Kiara Lee Phoenix."

Basil coughed sharply on his wine. When the waiter left, Basil stared at me surprisingly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Before he could answer, someone else spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemice, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Mousetoria." Everyone started to applaud as the queen stepped into the ballroom and into her chair. When the clapping died down, she began to speak.

"Thank you, my loyal subjects and citizens of the United Kingdom. I am pleased to see you all here as I proudly stand on this throne for 61 years. But, tonight, I'm here to recognize a few people. Last night, and I will be honest, I was threatened by man named Theodore Vincent Chippendale. You have heard of him before. He was a worker of Padraic James Ratigan." Padraic? That's his first name? That's a weird name to call someone. The queen looked at my direction. "If it weren't for these faithful citizens of London, I would not be standing here on this throne today. Ladies and gentlemice, I would like these four to come up and receive their awards." We stood up as she called our names. "Detective Basil Augustus Sherlockson, Dr. David Quentin Dawson, Miss AL Samantha Orsa, and Miss Kiara Lee Phoenix." The mice applauded as we stepped towards the throne. Basil and Dawson bowed as AL and I curtsied. Each of us had a medal pinned to our tops. We bowed again. But, as I turned around to go back to the table, the queen spoke again. "Wait, Miss Phoenix." I went back to her and curtsied once more.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I asked her.

She turned to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemice, I have one more thing to add. When I was tied up, a young girl with short brown hair, and wearing a vest and pants, came into my dormitory. I knew she was not English, but American. Now, you may be wondering how she came to this. Well, dear Sherlockson told me all about her."

She looked at me. "Do you mind?" She asked me. I knew what she was going to say.

"No. you may continue." She nodded.

"Miss Phoenix, the poor girl, was abducted by Ratigan and whisked away from her home." I heard a few mice mumbling. "How? Ratigan invented a machine that time travels. Unfortunately, for Miss Phoenix, the machine was destroyed by him, taking her one chance away to get back to her time period." The mumbling grew louder. I heard someone say, "Poor thing."

"She is now on a balance pole between our time and her time. Even though we don't know where he is hiding now, Ratigan knows how to fix the machine, but will not do so unless Miss Phoenix turns herself in to him." I hung my head low. I feel pretty pathetic. "But, when she stepped in my corridor and faced Theodore, she had kept her confidence. I will never forget those words she said that night. Though she's not in her country, she kept her honor for it. She stood up to Theodore and told him, 'She's a friend to me and an ally to my country. In the future, war will come our way. The United States of America and the United Kingdom will team up and defeat our enemies.' And she's right. She is a true friend to me, and a true friend to the United Kingdom." I looked up in her eyes. What is she saying? A guard brought up a box and the opened it. She pulled out a beautiful brooch that was shaped of a butterfly with gold, silver, red, and blue on the wings. "Miss Kiara Lee Phoenix, I present you a gift of our friendship. For now, you and your friend are both citizens of the United States of America and the United Kingdom."

My eyes widen. Me? A citizen? To London? This is unbelievable! Mice got up from their chairs and applauded, some even cheered. I looked back at our table. The Bishops were applauding, the Flavershams applauded, and my table applauded. I never felt quite…special. The queen tapped my shoulder.

"You are a proof of worthiness more than anything. I thank you."

"No, Your Majesty. Thank you." I curtsied and smiled. I paced back to my table. I hugged about everyone.

"Holy Crap! This is AWESOME! I can live in two countries!" AL squealed with joy.

"I'm very proud of you." Dawson shook my hand.

"Now, a dance! Maestro?" The queen announced. The orchestra started to play a familiar tune.

"I know this! This is Tchaikovsky!"

"I'm surprise you know that." Basil said.

"Well, I've heard it before. It was featured in the film Sleeping Beauty. Created by the same company that did your film."

"Really? Sleeping Beauty is an actual play here. I never thought they would make a film."

"Well, they did. And it was astounding. They put words in the music piece. It's called 'Once Upon a Dream'. It's really good."

Basil then took my hand. "Why don't you sing it while we danced?" Me? Sing?

"Oh, no. I couldn't." I protested.

"You've entertained a bunch of scoundrels in one of the seediest pubs in London. Is this any different?" I laughed. He was right. He took me in the center of the dance floor and we started to dance. I hummed the melody.

"Where are the words?" Basil asked.

"I'm too embarrassed." I laughed.

"It's just you and me. Besides, I've always wanted to hear you sing. Please?" I looked in his dark green eyes. They seemed to sparkle. I smiled at him and waited for the music to get it back to the familiar melody. When it did, I opened my mouth and let out a voice. I didn't even notice that everyone stopped and listened as Basil and I danced.

**_I know you_**

I walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yes, I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream.

Basil and I danced as the instruments played on. I hummed along until it was time to go back to singing. Then, something happened that I never imagined coming across. So unbelievable, the fans of the Great Mouse Detective would have their mouths hanging.

**_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_**

You'll love me at once…

I stopped. A beautiful manly voice came in and finished the song.

**_The way you did once upon a dream._**

I looked at where it was. That wonderful sound came from…

"YOU CAN SING?" I asked Basil. His face turned red. I stuttered so much; I had to slap myself to focus. "You? Basil of Baker Street can sing? This is…incredible! Oh, my gosh! Since when?!"

"A little. My mother was an opera singer. You didn't know?"

"No! Sure, you play the violin well, but never heard you sing! It's…it's…"

"Silly?"

"No. To my surprise, beautiful." Basil's face was the color of an apple. A few mice laughed at my discovery.

The queen even chuckled. "Well, aren't you going to finish it?" She asked us. "Please continue."

Mice encouraged us on. Basil felt humiliated. I felt bad for what I did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I shouldn't have said anything." I curtsied and went back to the table. The music was still playing. Can I even be more stupid? How could I do that? And in front of everyone? Now, I know how Basil feels. But, before I sat down, a voice sang.

**_I know you_**

I walked with you once upon a dream.

That voice. No, it's not him. I just humiliated him. Then, someone grabbed my hand. I turned around.

**_I know you_**

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…

Basil is still singing? Why? He pulled me back into a dance. "You never embarrass me." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. I can hear a chorus in my head continuing the song.

**_Yes, I know it's true_**

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream. 

When the music ended, the mice applauded. We bowed. I looked at Basil and smiled.

"Come with me." He said. He took me out into a balcony as the music played another piece by Tchaikovsky. I never noticed the whole time AL was following and watching us. She clearly has ninja moves. It was a clear starry night. The moon was full. I sat down on a bench as Basil sat beside me. He looked at me.

"What?" I said to him.

"You. You're incredible. You made me bold enough to sing in front of everyone." Basil laughed.

"You're the one to talk. You got me to sing."

"Yes, and it was beautiful." I hugged him. He still had his scent. Mint and pipe cigar. The same as my dad. My dad. How long has it been since the last time I saw him? And my mom? And Hayley? What am I doing? I can't let myself have a good time while they're still worried about me! How could I be so stupid?! I didn't notice that I was crying.

"What's wrong?" Basil asked me.

"I can't do this to them!" I yelled out. Tears flooded my face.

"Who?" Basil was getting worried.

"My family! I mean, here I am, having a good time, while I'm letting them worry about me!"

"Slow down, Kiara."

"I'm so stupid!"

"No, you're not. Settle down." He tried to get me to look in his eyes.

"What if they get sick because I'm gone? What if they got hurt and I wasn't there to help? What if they…" I couldn't say it. The words were stuck in my throat. Basil knew what I was about to say, so he shook me gently to get back to my senses.

"Don't think that, Kiara! You need to stay strong! I promised you that I would find your way home, and I'm doing the best I can." The tears couldn't stop. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm scared, Basil. I haven't felt my family's embrace over a week. I miss them terribly. When I saw my sister for the last time, you know what she said? She said I love you, Big Sis. I didn't even get a chance to say I love her, too!" Basil took me back to his hug as he stroked my hair.

"I know. I know what's like to lose a family." He sat me back down. "I had a wife. Her name was Annabelle Lock. I met her at Oxford University while I was studying for my degree in chemistry and mathematics. We went out a couple of times, then finally; I proposed to her. Annabelle Christine Lock Sherlockson. That was her full name."

"It's a pretty name." I said.

"It was. A few weeks after the honeymoon, she came up to me and, 'Guess who's going to be a father?' I couldn't believe it! We were about to have a baby girl." My eyes widen. I didn't know Basil was married. But, he keeps using the past tense. What happened to them? I asked him the question. He inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Annabelle went out one night to buy the baby new clothes. When she turned to a corner, she spotted Ratigan killing another mouse. He saw her and she began to run. But, it wasn't for long until…until…" Basil's voice was breaking. Don't tell me…!

"He shot her with a pistol, along with the baby."

I was still. Basil leaned over as his eyes met the concrete.

"I'm so sorry." That was all I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That's the reason why I wasn't much of a social person back then. That's why I wasn't good at handling children." Now I get it. Basil was a silent man in those days because his own family was killed by that…that…rat! That's how he and Basil became archenemies. That's why he despises that cold rat so much.

"But then, that's when you came along." Basil spoke again.

"Huh?" Me? What is he talking about? He sat up again.

"Yes, Olivia did trigger something in me, but you pulled the whole lever. You see, Annabelle and I were about to name the girl Beatrice Lee Sherlockson. When I heard the same exact middle name from you, it reminded me of her." I was a bit surprised. Beatrice and I have the same middle name. How strange.

Basil took my hand and held it. "I know you miss your family, but if you don't stay strong, your family won't. They're a part of you. You can't let them go." He's right. I've got to stay strong. I need to stay confident.

"Yeah, you're right." I saw AL peeking at us behind the curtains. She noticed, but told me to keep quiet. She mouthed the words, "I'm a ninja; you don't see anything." Apparently, Basil didn't notice her yet.

"Kiara, I want to ask you something. You don't have to approve it though." He spoke, taking me to his warm embrace again.

"What is it?" I can hear his heart beating fast.

"I may not be your father, but…" He began.

"Just tell me." He held me tighter.

"Could I…be…your godfather?" I looked up in his face. Did I hear that right?

"What?"

"I know. It's a bit surprise. And I know your parents wouldn't like it as much. But, I never got a chance to have a daughter. So, until you go back home, could I at least love you as a daughter?"

Oh, my gosh! I don't know what to say! Him as my godfather? Good lord! My dad and mom would probably have their heads! But, Basil has taken care of me ever since he rescued me. If my dad and mom knew about all of this, would they approve Basil as my godfather?

"Kiara? Why are you crying?" He asked me. I didn't notice again. But, I'm not sad. I'm actually…happy.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Basil. You can be my godfather until I go home."

"Really?"

"Really, really." We both hugged each other.

"And AL, too." Basil said. AL stepped from the curtains. So, he did know she was hiding. I smiled at her surprise. "If that's all right with you." He said to her.

"Oh, hell yeah! Now, can I have a pony?" She said with a smile. We laughed at her last comment, and she joined in our hug. Wow. Basil Augustus Sherlockson of Baker Street as my godfather. Can this get any better? I guess I can only wish that. Don't worry, you guys. Mom, Dad, Hayley, I'll be home soon. And don't worry. I'll only love Basil no more than a father and friend.


	13. Intermission Two

Chapter Thirteen: Intermission Two

Ah, yes. The second intermission. Well, writers need a break every once in a while, don't they? As well as you, reader. Put the book down, and take it easy. This is the last Intermission you'll get. So, make it a good one. Don't abandon the book, though. AL will get very lonely.

….You're back already? Well, that didn't take too long. Did you have a good break? If so, then good. You may now continue, for the book will soon come to an end. Enjoy it while it lasts, dear reader.

End of the Second Intermission


	14. The Reason

Chapter Fourteen: The Reason

I completely forgot my birthday. I've been in this world for over a good week, scared out of my wits, been thanked by the queen herself, and I forgot my birthday. It already passed sadly. It was the day after I came here. March 27. Well, now my parents are probably depressed more than ever. I know I said I was 16 in the beginning, but to be honest, I was close to 16. Now, I am literally. I guess it wasn't one o' clock in the morning when I was kidnapped. Going to the anime convention was suppose to be my birthday gift. Now, I missed the entire thing. Well, that was a waste of money. This stinks. I just had to be taken away on the day before, making my family miserable. If only I could find a way to convince Rati…er, him to take me home. Jeez. I hate saying his name. This is his entire fault! All because of his selfish needs. Why can't I just turn back time? I'm sitting in Basil's red chair, staring at the unlit fireplace, and my mind wandering. I was so lost; I didn't even notice two hands covered my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked after coming back to.

"Shh, come with me if you want to live." I heard AL's voice. She led me somewhere while still keeping my eyes covered. What is she up to? "Shut your eyes." She told me. And so, I did. She removed her hands away from me. "Okay, open." I did.

"SURPRISE!" came from a crowd's voice. The Bishops, the Flavershams, Ms. Judson, Dawson, and AL cheered as Basil held a…cake? I read the lettering on it. _Happy 16th Birthday, Kiara._ My eyes widen. How in the world….?

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday, dear Kiara, Happy Birthday to You!" Everyone sang and cheered. I couldn't believe it!

"You told them?" I looked at AL.

"I know NOTHING!" She giggled. "Okay, maybe I mentioned a little something to Uncle Basil."

"Well, make a wish and blow." Basil told me. I looked at the cake. It was white with red candy roses on the top-left corner. Right beside the lettering, was a frosted drawn magnifying glass. Sixteen candles were at the top. I looked at the cake, and then to everyone. I smiled, trying to hold back the tears of happiness.

"It already came true." I said as I blew the candles away. It really did come true. I have people that care for me, even though I'm different from them.

"Now, time for the presents!" Olivia shouted. What? They bought me presents?

"Olivia, not yet." Hiram chuckled. Ms. Judson cut the cake and handed me the first piece. I took a bite. It's…it's…

"It's delicious!" I shouted out. Everyone laughed.

"Of course it is. Ms. Judson's the finest cook around here." Dawson chuckled.

After finishing the cake, it was present time, as what Olivia would like to call it. She was the first to hand me hers. I unwrapped the box, and pulled out a stuffed black and white cat.

"Daddy and I made that. I did the stuffing." Olivia said.

"Thank you, Olivia. Thank you, Hiram." I cuddled with the cat. "I'll name him Phantom." Katy looked at me confused.

"Why that name?" She asked.

"Oh, it's from one of my favorite musical plays from where I'm from. It's called the 'Phantom of the Opera'." At that moment, Katy looked at me surprisingly.

"You're not joking?" She asked me. She quickly handed hers to me. I tore off the wrapping paper and it revealed a golden hardcover book. I looked for the title on the cover, but there was none. "Look inside," she said. I opened the cover. _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. I screamed.

"YOU BOUGHT THE ORIGINAL BOOK?"

"IT'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY HAVE A MUSICAL OF IT!" Katy screamed with me. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you!" I went to hug Olivia and Hiram. "And thank you for the beautiful cat!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down. It's our turn." Elaine exclaimed. Christina handed me a small box.

"We made these." She said. I opened it up. Inside were two beautiful brooches of green, red, silver, and gold. One was a butterfly brooch, and the other was a dragonfly.

"I made the butterfly one. Elaine made the dragonfly. We made these a long time ago in our family shop, and they never got sold. So, we thought you would like them." Christina explained.

"I love them. They're beautiful. Thank you." I hugged them both.

"Ah, it was nothing. We had to get rid of them, anyway." Elaine said. Christina then elbowed her sister. "What?" Elaine looked at her twin confused. Dawson handed me a sketch pad and charcoal.

"Miss AL told me you were quite the artist. I thought you would like this."

"And I do. I've been wanting draw something for awhile now. Thank you." I hugged him as he chuckled. Logan came up to me.

"This is from all of us." He said. He handed a painted snow globe with town houses around it. Inside it was Big Ben.

"I…can keep this?" I looked at him.

"Of course you can." Mr. Bishop said.

"We just want you to have a touch of London from us whenever you return home" Mrs. Bishop finished. I hugged all three of them.

"Thank you."

"I would've gotten you something, but I'm broke." AL looked at me sadly, showing her pockets. I smiled and hugged her.

"You being here is the best present you've ever given me." The frown disappeared.

"All right, enough with the mushy stuff." She smiled as she hugged me back.

After everyone left, I sat on the red chair, took out the sketch pad and charcoal and began drawing. My first sketch was of Basil and his cunning smile. Funny, I know his face by heart.

"You captured every detail." A voice from behind. I looked and Basil was standing over me smiling. I smiled at him back, but it came to a frown.

"You know, he said the same thing." Basil knew what I was talking about. "Why do you still have that?" I glanced over the fireplace, looking at the face of demented criminal rat, smiling devilishly.

"I don't know. Does it bother you?" Basil asked me. I nodded.

"Sorry." I said.

"No need to be." He then took the portrait off the fireplace and broke the frame with his knee. He tore up the picture and threw it into the ashes. "I'll burn it tonight. It'll get cold around time." Basil looked at me. "He hasn't bothered you yet. But when he shows up, I'll be ready."

"We'll be ready." I corrected him. He gave me a surprise look.

"Kiara, I don't want you to get hurt again."

I stopped him. "I made a vow, Basil. And I'm intending to keep it."

Basil sighed. "You're so brave, like Annabelle." He walked to his room and came back with a small box in his hands. "This was supposed to be Beatrice's when she grew older." He opened it and inside was a sterling silver heart with diamonds filling the inside.

"It's beautiful." I looked at it.

"It's yours now." He took it out and put it around my neck.

"Oh, no. I couldn't…" I started, but Basil interrupted.

"Annabelle said it was for our daughter. But, I can't give it to her. I can't bring it to Heaven with me. But, ever since you came into my life, I felt that tug I had with Annabelle. A paternal tug. I want to show you that you are safe and loved. I want you to know that no matter where you are, you'll always be remembered as my goddaughter." I looked at him in the eyes. They're so soft. Oh, man. I'm gonna cry again. "Kiara, I want to give you the love of a father and a friend."

I quickly buried my face in his chest. He obviously knew that I was crying, but he didn't seem to mind. I can't help it. Basil is the only protection I have in this world. But, every time I embrace him, I can feel my family, holding me tight. I can't help it. I love Basil, but not in romance. I love him like a friend. A true friend. And father.

"Hey, K.P." AL called out. "Have you seen MC?"

"MC?" Basil asked.

"Oh, that's short for Moonlight. We sometimes call her that." I explained.

"What's her real name?"

"Moonlight Cylla."

Basil gave a weird look. "You and naming your pets." He muttered under his breath.

I went over to AL. "No, I haven't. I was starting to wonder where she is. Let's go look for her."

"Well, she's not in the house. Let's check outside." AL said. Basil, AL, and I went out, searching in the bushes on the side of Holmes' house. We looked and looked and looked. But, Moonlight was nowhere to be found. We called her name, even her full name. No answer.

"Where could she have gone?" I thought aloud. Then, I saw rustling in the leaves. Could it be? "Moonlight. Moonlight Cylla. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." I called out. No answer. I got closer to the leaves. I saw a shadow. "Moonlight?" I called. Instead of a cat, a hand shot out and grabbed me. I started to scream, but before I got a chance to, something hit me hard on the back of my head. I blacked out. I didn't even see who captured me. _Basil, AL, Dawson, anybody, help me._

I came to with a slap on my face.

"Man, you sleep too much." A voice said. I started to open my eyes. My vision was blurry. I can't see. I closed my eyes again.

"Aww, poor Miss Phoenix is sleepy. Maybe I should…WAKE HER UP!"

I felt cold ice water splashed all over me. I coughed and gasped for air. Okay, now I'm wide awake. I saw who splash me. I recognize him. He was one of Chippendale's thugs who were with him when he was threatening the queen. How did he get out of jail?

"YOU IDIOT!" A familiar voice shouted. "NOW SHE'S SOAKEN WET!"

"But, Chief, you told us to wake her up!" A chipmunk came up to me with a cigar in his mouth. It's him.

"Long time, no see, Miss Phoenix." Chippendale chuckled. "Like my new attire?" He was dressed in a black suit with an opera cape and top hat to match. He had a monocle on his left eye. "I thought it would fit for our guest in honor." I hate it when he mocks me.

"Does it look like I care? Why don't you stop acting stupid and tell me what's going on." I spat at him. He cocked a smirk.

"I'm sorry; Miss Kiara, but I didn't mean you."

Huh? What did he mean by that? Chippendale snapped his fingers. "Bring her out." I was able to see my surroundings. I was in front of Ratigan's lair. Now, I get it. Ratigan set him free to get me back. What a coward.

"Hey, let me go!" I froze. That voice. No way! It can't be! I turned around and two thugs were jerking and pulling…my…sister. What? How? The machine was destroyed!

"Get going!" A thug pushed her. I finally got up.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. But I was soon grabbed by other thugs. Hayley looked a little different. Her hair was cut shorter than the last time I saw her. She still has her Fall Out Boy jacket on.

"Kiara!" She tried to run to me, but Chippendale seized her hand.

"Such a stubborn brat you are." He lifted her chin with his finger and puffed smoke in her face.

"Eww. You know smoking is really bad for you." She said.

"I've been told that many times, and it annoys me a whole lot." He smirked.

"What are you planning to do?" I spoke up. He turned to me.

"You recall the professor telling you that he's your only family, do you?" I shuddered and nodded my head. "Well, obviously, you still thought that you could find a way home. You believed that you'll see your family again. Let me make this clear to you. Your way to home is gone. Yes, I persuaded Ratigan to build the machine back up again, just to prove that once and for all, your real home means nothing."

"That is untrue!" I shouted out. "True, we may disagree at points, we can't get everything we want, but my family is my treasure. I wouldn't give them up for the world. Sure, we don't have everything, but we have each other. That's what makes us stay strong." I looked at my sister. "Hayley is my friend, my family. I want her to be successful in life." I looked back at Chippendale. "And I won't tolerate of you bringing her here again to this trash heap." He stared at me for a moment, and then he began to laugh.

"You're so full of it, Miss Phoenix. Always wanting to get the last word. I didn't bring her here to say hello to you. She's here to say goodbye." Chippendale pulled out a pistol from his pocket. Oh, no! Not my sister! I tried to break free, but the thugs had a good hold of me. Chippendale pointed the gun to Hayley's head. She couldn't move.

"No, please! I'm begging you!" I pleaded. "Don't take her life away!"

Chippendale ignored me and cocked the gun. Hayley started to sob.

"Don't start crying. The blood will stain." He chuckled. Hayley couldn't help but scream. Chippendale got annoyed and slapped my sister. "SHUT IT!"

I finally stepped on the thug's foot and broke free. I charged at Chippendale and got a hold of the gun.

"RUN, HAYLEY!" I yelled at her. She loosened herself and ran, but soon cornered. Chippendale whacked me on the side of the pistol.

"Little whelp!" I fell down to the ground, but quickly got up to help my sister.

"Come on, kid. We won't hurt ya." A thug said to her.

"No, but I'll hurt you!" I shouted as I sock him. I punched another when I spoke to my sister. "These guys are weaklings. You can take them on."

Hayley and I both took defense classes, so it was no big deal taking on guys like these.

"Take that! And that!" I heard my sister cry out. Suddenly, Theodore came charging towards me. I was able to stop his punches and kicks, but we both couldn't touch each other. We must've fought on for minutes, maybe even close to an hour. We still couldn't touch each other. Finally, I blocked his punch and kicked him in the stomach. He land with a thud. His cape torn at the bottom and suit all tattered. I was exhausted. I fell to my knees. I couldn't keep up with my strength. I took many breaths, panting and panting. Is it over? Is this nightmare finally coming to its end? I closed my eyes for a second. I was really tired. I must keep focused. I can't sleep. A shriek brought a new fear.

"KIARA!" I opened my eyes. A shot was fired. My sister, with her back facing me, fell to the ground. I froze, only to see Theodore with a pistol in his hand, smoke arising from it.

"Stupid brat. Got in my way." He said. No. No. He didn't just say that. This is all a dream. She's not dead. She is not dead! Hayley's alive! This is a nightmare! I looked at my sister's body, all still on her stomach. Her eyes closed, blood seeping from where the bullet hit. A flash of hatred and fury shocked through me. It was rage! No, worse than rage. The feeling was so horrifying; it couldn't be described in words.

"But you know, I've wanted to kill her since the beginning Ratigan built the machine. However, I never told him that. He just thought that I was going to prove to you that you don't need your family. Obviously, I wanted to kill them. I just felt like it."

These words came out of Chippendale himself. My eyes were on fire. I clenched my fists and started to grit my teeth.

"And once the machine warms up again, I'll bring them all here and shoot them one by one." His final words made me snap. "And you, Miss Phoenix, are going to watch."

I didn't know that if it was my heart or my brain that made get up and charge into Theodore. But, my heart did break. It was screaming in rage and sorrow.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed at him. His expression changed as he saw me ran to him and meeting my fist in his face. But, I didn't stop there. I kept going. Whether my strength came back or not, I kept going. Punching, kicking, cursing and spitting in his face. I actually snapped for the first and final time.

I finally hurled him to the ground, grabbed his pistol, and aimed it at his forehead. His lip was cut from my ring; his face was bruised, and had terror in his eyes.

"You're going to pay, Chippendale. Do you hear me? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MY SISTER'S MURDER!" I screamed at him. But, I was stopped. Some one grabbed my waist and threw off of Theodore.

"Very good, Gus. Someone had to control her." Theodore said. What? Gus? No, it can't be! Not the same Gus I know! But, it was. I turned around and saw him with a look of concern on his face.

"Please, Miss Phoenix. Stop this instant." He said. I glared at him.

"And this is the thanks Basil gets for saving your ass? Siding with the criminals?" I cursed at him. He didn't answer. "Huh. Pathetic, Gus. He saved you from poverty and you go into darkness? He cracked the case of your missing shit and you follow the way of thievery? That is so stupid of you. HOW COULD YOU?!" He still said nothing.

"Language, Miss Phoenix. I thought you were a good Christian young lady. You never curse." Theodore chuckled. I turned to him.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! AS IF YOU DON'T!"

"Stop this, Miss Phoenix." Gus pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you asshole! YOU TRAITOR!"

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?!" A familiar voice thundered. I looked and saw Ratigan stepping out of his lair. His eyes widen when he saw my blood-stained sister on the ground. He glared at Theodore. "What is the meaning of this?! I didn't give you orders to kill anybody!" He shouted at him. Theodore replied with a calm voice.

"Boss, she got in the way of my shooting."

"Oh, really?" The unimpressed Ratigan said. "Then, who were you really aiming at?" Theodore kept silent. He knew he found out. "YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL HER!" Ratigan burst into anger. He came up to Theodore and punched the crap out of him. He grabbed him by the throat. "I BUST YOU OUT OF JAIL AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? DISOBEYING MY ORDERS?!" He threw onto the floor. He then looked at me. I shrank back. "Kiara…" He called to me. Just then, Theodore started to laugh.

"So, this is why you stopped doing crime. It was all her." He carefully got back on his feet, still laughing. "Ever since you built that piece of crud, you did nothing, but watch her." Ratigan began to glare at him. Theodore ignored the look and stared at me. "So, tell me, Miss Phoenix. What did you do? How did you stop him?" I said nothing. He smirked. "I see how it is. Only I don't know which one of you did the persuasion. So answer me this, Miss Phoenix." The question he asked me was the disgusting, unthinkable thing I've ever heard. "Did you ask him or did he pull you into bed by force?"

I wanted to hit him for asking such a revolting and unimaginable question. "I WOULD NEVER, AND WILL NOT, SLEEP WITH HIM! NEVER!" I screamed. Obviously, Ratigan cracked another punch at him.

"YOU SWINE!" I don't know why he did that, but I didn't care what he thought.

"Getting a little tense, are we, Boss?" Theodore cackled. "It's her entire fault that made you stop doing crime for over a year! It's her fault that her own puny sister got killed."

"No. No, that's not true." I whimpered.

"You just had to open your big mouth, telling her that you love her, and want her to be successful." He said to me.

"Stop it. Stop all these lies."

"Boss, it's time you learn that women are little disgusting creatures, and that they have no business in a man's life." He snapped his fingers and Gus let go of me. "Step aside, Boss." He shoved Ratigan out of the way.

"What are you doing?" He called out. Theodore didn't answer.

"Get her down on her knees." He ordered Gus. Gus pushed me down on the shoulders. I sat there. My face was staring at the ground. What have I gotten myself into? I just had to say that comment about him. About him being my favorite villain. I just had to perform on stage and get sold for money. I just had to yell at him and get slapped in the face. I just had to get angry and get mangled. I just had to fight with Theodore. I just had to get my sister involved and end her life. All for what?

"Got anything to say?" Theodore asked me.

"Yeah. Answer this." I still didn't look up. "Why did Ratigan bring me here? Why was he so kind to me? What was the reason he couldn't tell me on paper?"

Theodore only chuckled. "Excellent questions, my dear. I'll be glad to answer them."

"Theodore, don't." Ratigan protested, but Theodore continued.

"The reason why he watched you over a year. The reason why he bought you a dress and treated you with kindness."

"Stop it, Theodore!"

"The reason was because…"

"THEODORE, ENOUGH!"

"HE LOVES YOU!"

It was silent. Those three words echoed over and over again in my head. He…loves me? Loves me? LOVES ME? Now, it makes all sense. His reaction when he hit me. The way he caressed me that night. The way his eyes were filled with shock and sympathy and worry. Those words he said to me when I made that vow to him. It's all there. The answer, the reason was right in front of me. All because…he loves me. I feel so disgusted now. Oh, how I wish I have never known this movie. That it would have never been bought or caught my attention. I ended up screwing history. Theodore was right. This is all my fault. Everything. From the beginning I saw that movie. The Great Mouse Detective. I heard a gun cocked.

"Well, now you'll be satisfied with your answer once you rot in hell. Care to say goodbye?" Theodore said.

"You're right, Theodore." I said. "I don't deserve being a fan of the movie. I don't deserve favoring a villain. I don't deserve having a family who has raised me right from the day I was born." Silent tears, neither both sorrow and fear, fell from my eyes. "I'm better off dead."

I closed my eyes. A shot was fired. I stood still. I could still feel my heart beating. I'm…not dead? How? I opened my eyes, only to catch Theodore screaming in pain and falling to his knees. He had his hands on his left eye, where his monocle used to be. Blood and glass streamed from his hands. Someone shot in the eye!

"WHO DID THIS?!" Theodore screamed. "WHOSE THE BASTARD THAT SHOT ME?!" I looked around to see any smoke. Only one from a gun that I never thought that would've been used. Ratigan's.

Theodore looked at him. "B-Boss, why?" He was shocked. So was I. What was he thinking? I took a good look at Ratigan. His eyes were of hatred and glowed bright. He still pointed his gun at Theodore.

"Get out." Ratigan gritted his teeth. He had a terrifying look on his face. Theodore slowly got up.

"You're making a mistake. She's the little whore that screwed you." Ratigan cocked his gun.

"I said, GET OUT!" Theodore scampered off quickly and disappeared off into the darkness. After seeing Theodore ran off, I looked back at Ratigan. Our eyes met again. This time, He had a look of sorrow. Like he was…heartbroken. "Gus." He called. He voice started to break. "Take Miss Phoenix back to Basil."

"But, sir…" Gus began.

"NOW, GUS! OR I'LL FEED YOU TO LORETTA!" He boomed out. Gus immediately helped me up and carried me to Loretta. When she saw me, she sprinted towards and mewed sadly as she rubbed her cheek against me and Gus.

"It's okay, Loretta. I'm all right." I looked at Gus. "Put me down. I can walk." He did, but he kept silent. I saw Ratigan walking towards my sister's body. He began to lift her up.

"Leave her alone!" I was beginning to think he was about to do something to her, but he didn't. He looked at me.

"He missed." Huh? What? Missed? "He got her in the arm, knocked her out. She's alive." My sister? Alive? Oh, God, thank you! He missed! Theodore missed! I ran to my beloved sister. She began to stir. Tears of joy sprang from within me.

"Kiara…are we home yet?" She said to me. I smiled sweetly.

"Soon, Hayley. Soon." Ratigan carried her in his arms and took her to Loretta. When Hayley took a glance on who was carrying her, she became scared. I held her hand, knowing that I was with her. Bill and Gus helped get Hayley onto the cat's back. Loretta mewed sadly again to her master. Ratigan looked back at her.

"I know how much you care for Miss Phoenix. Take them to Basil. They need him." He smiled sadly at his cat. I don't know why I have this feeling, but Ratigan was acting strange. He would've kept me here in his lair, but instead, he's returning me back to Basil. As if, he had lost. The cat sprinted off, but I kept looking back with my sister in my arms, staring into those tragic yellow eyes. He loves me, and yet, he let me go.

Why?


	15. I Can't Lose You Again!

Chapter Fifteen: I Can't Lose You Again!

Hayley kept whimpering, for her arm was bleeding severely. I only pray that the bullet isn't deep in the skin. But, something kept buzzing in my head. All this time, ever since I came here, Ratigan was in love with me. I felt sick at the thought, but that wasn't what was bothering me. He wanted to keep me all to himself. He wanted me for his selfish needs. Back there was his chance to keep me in the sewers with him…forever. If he loved me, and wanted me all to himself, why did he let me go? Why did he let me go back to Baker Street? For some odd reason, I have a feeling that Ratigan has changed over the year. He hasn't been doing any crime at all. It's like he was through with the life of crime, and started something a new. I don't get it. Maybe I'll never get it. Loretta ran all the way to Baker Street and stopped at the corner where Sherlock's home was placed. It was nighttime. The moon was in full, but no crickets played. The stars were only half as bright. Bill and Gus were with me. They didn't talk to me through the whole trip, except when helping me and my sister down from the cat.

"Careful, now." Bill said. Hayley still whimpered from her pain. I finally got my strength to carry my sister and run to the lower house. Loretta sprinted off with Bill and Gus and disappeared into the night.

"BASIL! DAWSON! MS. JUDSON! AL!" I cried out as I ran to the door. Basil was the first to burst the door open and saw me running. He dashed quickly. "PLEASE HELP MY SISTER! SHE'S HURT!" I started to sob. Basil was quite shocked about seeing my sister in my arms, but it didn't stop him from carrying her into the house.

"Doctor!" Basil called when he entered the house. Dawson sprinted up to see the damage. AL ran to me and hugged me.

"What the hell happened to you? Next minute, you were gone!" She shouted.

"I'll explain later. Right now, my sister's life is on the line." I replied. Basil laid Hayley on his bed as Dawson checked the wound.

"Well, the good news is, she's going to be all right. But, I'll have to take the bullet out." Hayley had her eyes widen. I knew what she was thinking. She never thought of seeing the Great Mouse Detective characters come to life in front of her eyes.

"What, what the heck is going on?" She stammered. Dawson took out a pair of tongs out of his medical bag. "What are you doing with those?" Hayley was terrified.

"I won't lie, so this'll hurt. I'm going to take the bullet out of your arm." He replied. Hayley started to sob. She hates pain. Especially when it involves with doctors. Basil hugged her tightly, keeping her wounded arm out.

"Just bite my shoulder when it starts to hurt." He told her. I held on to her other hand.

"Squeeze my hand, too." I told her. She took my hand and placed her teeth on Basil's shoulder.

"Alright. Here I go." Dawson began. He dug the tongs into her skin and began pulling the bullet. Hayley muffled her scream through her bite. Tears flooded her face. She squeezed my hand as Basil held her tightly. I started to cry, too. I hate to see my sister in pain. It sickens me. Finally, Dawson pulled the bullet out. Hayley drew breaths, sobbing a little. Basil began to hush her. I'm happy he's being a father figure to her, keeping her calm. Dawson cleaned the wound up and wrapped it in bandages. Basil placed her head on the pillow gently. All the crying made her fall asleep fast.

"She'll be fine. Let her rest." Basil helped me up, but I couldn't help, but look at her. We closed the door and Basil sat me on the chair. He took a good look at me. He saw the bruise that Theodore did with his gun.

"Oh God, Kiara. What have they done to you?" AL came up to me, but Dawson stopped her.

"Come on, my dear. Let them be." AL nodded and went into the kitchen to help with Ms. Judson, along with Dawson. We were alone now. It was very quiet, except for the ticking clock. Basil stared into my eyes as I did the same.

"It's…it's all my fault." Came out of my mouth.

"Kiara, I already told you…" Basil began.

"BUT, IT REALLY IS! I JUST HAD TO SAY RATIGAN WAS MY FAVORITE VILLIAN! I JUST HAD TO BLURT IT OUT! I ALMOST LOST MY SISTER WHEN SHE JUMPED IN FRONT OF ME, PROTECTING ME! THEODORE WAS RIGHT! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT I GOT THAT RAT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" I screamed out. Basil froze on the last sentence.

"He what?" He began.

"Yes, Basil. He loves me. I even saw it in his eyes." Basil got up and paced a little.

"Do you…love him back?" He asked. I was shocked to hear him say that.

"YOU THINK I'M THAT KIND OF PERSON?! A HUMAN IN LOVE WITH AN RAT?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM EVER SINCE HE BOUGHT ME WITH MONEY! I HATE HIM FOR KIDNAPPING ME! I HATE HIM FOR TEARING ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! I HATE HIM EVER SINCE HE HURT ME AND SLAPPED ME AROUND! I HATE RATIGAN!!!!!!!"

Tears flooded my face again. Basil took me in his arms. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question for me to ask. I know you better."

I buried my face in his chest, carrying the scent of mint and pipe cigar. Tears stained his clothes, but he didn't care.

"Oh, Basil. I'm so scared." I cried. Basil hushed me and sat me on the chair, sitting beside me, holding me, caressing me, kissing my hair.

"I know. Shh. I'm here." I kept crying in his chest. "My poor Kiara. I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I promised you that I would return you home. And I intend not to break it." I don't know what made me say this, but I it came out.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you." Basil looked at me. I could see his eyes watered.

"I wish that, too. But, you have a family on the other side, waiting for you to come home."

"Then, if there's a way to go back there and here again, can I then stay?" I begged him.

"I don't know." He kissed my forehead. "Oh, Kiara. I really want you to stay. You're a daughter to me. I would do anything to make you stay or at least come and visit." He looked at the necklace he gave to me and held it his hand. "No matter where you are, or where you go, I'll always be here. You'll always be in my heart."

"As of mine." I said. He cradled me gently and hummed a lullaby. Basil, you are the one I've always loved to see in the movie. You are a dear friend and loving father to me. From the day you rescued me, you were my comfort. My shelter. My protection. I thought of you no more than that. I don't mean this in romance, Basil, but I want you to know. I love you, Basil. With all of my heart, I love you.

Love. Such a strange word. It can mean in many ways. A love of family. A love of friendship. A relationship between husband and wife. I wonder, did Ratigan ever have parents that loved him? Or friends? What happened in his past? I know of Basil's, but not Ratigan's. What made him like he is now? What was his past? I wonder if Basil knows any of this.

"Basil?" He looked at me.

"What is it?"

"What do you know about Ratigan? I mean, about his past. How did he become evil?" There was a pause.

"I don't know. He just showed up with a mind of a criminal." I began to think. Something must've triggered him when he discovered me in my world.

"But, you have noticed that he's been silent for over a year, right?" I asked Basil.

"Yes, I thought he was dead. But, when your friends, Mary Ann and Kitty, came to me for help and told me everything, I was shocked. But, the only thing that got me out of the house was the concern of you. I mean, Ratigan bringing a human to our world sounded awful suspicious, and I had to act fast." There was a little pause again, and then I spoke.

"Do you think…he's changed?"

"What do you mean?" Basil had a confused look on his face.

"Well, think about it. He would've plotted revenge already on you. He would've start crime once he recovered from his injuries. But, he didn't. Instead, he built a time machine, and found me. I don't think…he was loved back then."

"Are you saying that because he wasn't loved, he turned into a criminal?" Basil asked.

"That's my guess. You see, when I said that comment, something stabbed him. As if Cupid hit an arrow on him. He must've believed that somewhere, there is somebody that loved him."

"But, you said you hate him."

"Yes, I do. At least, that's what I thought. I hated his actions towards me." Basil looked at me straight in the eye.

"Kiara, you're not going to give in, are you?"

"Heavens no! I don't fall in love with animals. But Basil, I love you as a friend and father. I think I should give that kind of love to Ratigan. A friendship love." He got up from his chair and started to pace again. He rubbed his neck.

"I don't know, Kiara. That rat will do anything to get his hands on you. He'll try to make you give in."

"Then, why did he let me go?" Basil's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I think I might know why. The way he looked at me. It was like he lost the battle to have me. I must've done something to change his mind. It's like, he gave up. He couldn't win me."

"He's probably making you think that." Basil protested.

"How do we know for sure?" I got up from the chair. "I'm going back to check it out." I started to walk towards the door, but Basil stopped me.

"No, Kiara. It's too dangerous."

"Then, I'll take the challenge."

"I said no."

"Basil, this is could be the end of the rivalry. Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't. It's just…"

"What?"

"It's just…you can't. I won't allow it."

"Basil, please. If it is a trap, then I'll face it."

"No!"

"Basil, this is all or nothing. Don't you want it to end?"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I felt tears streaming sown on my shoulder. "I can't. Not again." Basil's voice is breaking. He's…crying. "I lost my wife. I lost my daughter. I'm not losing you, not for the last time."

"Basil…" I hugged him back. I dried his tears with my hand. "You'll never lose me. I'm always here. Your wife and daughter are here with you. Why do you think they wanted you to move on? They wanted you to succeed in life. And now, look at you. The Great Mouse Detective. You're famous to many eyes. And I'm your biggest fan." Basil chuckled at the last comment. "I'll always be with you. I love you, _mi padrino_." I kissed his cheek. "Have faith in me." Basil sighed and looked at me, smiling. His eyes were still saddened, but a hint of confidence was stored in them.

"All right. Go. But please, come back safely." He hugged me again, only a little longer.

"You can tell everybody where I'm going. Just say a prayer for me."

"I will." He kissed my forehead and opened the door. He whistled and Toby came out of Sherlock's home. "Take Kiara to the Rat Trap. And be quick about it." Toby barked and bent down for me to get up.

"By the way," Basil said when I was on Toby. "_Padrino_ means 'godfather', doesn't it?" I smiled at him.

"Yep." He smiled back.

"Then, let me say this. _Mi amo, mi nombre ahijada._" Toby sprinted off as I watched Basil shrink into the distance. I knew what he meant. Maybe I could give that kind of love to Ratigan, a friendship kind. There's only one way to find out.

_Mi amo, mi nombre ahijada. I love you, my goddaughter._


	16. Past of Sorrow, a Bright Future

Chapter Sixteen: Past of Sorrow, a Bright Future

I know there's a way to change him. I just know it! But, will he accept the offer? Will he be able to turn a new leaf if I give a love of friendship? I can't answer all these questions, but I wish I could. I held onto my necklace tightly. Basil, I believe in you. Now, you believe in me. God, you have protected me up till now. I only ask for you to protect me once more, but most importantly, protect everyone back at Baker Street. My sister needs you more than ever. Toby stopped at a dock close to the water.

"Thank you, Toby. Now, stay." I said to him as I jumped off. I dashed down the stairs until I reached the door. I knocked on it, and Ryan, the pianist, answered it.

"Miss Kiara! What are you doing out here?" He asked which he was quite shocked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need someone to take me to Ratigan's lair." I told him. His mouth dropped open, which made his cigar fall out.

"YOU NEED WHAT?!" He exclaimed. This made Mary Ann come to the door.

"Ryan, stop gawking at her, and let her in." I stepped inside.

"She needs a ride to the Big Man's." Ryan explained as he closed the door. Mary Ann looked at me funny.

"You jokin'?" I shook my head. "Whut's got into yer head, gurl? You hit it?"

"I'm serious, Mary Ann. There's some unfinished business I have to intend to."

"After all he's dun to ya?"

"I know. But, I have a feeling that something good might happen. Please, Mary Ann. Trust me on this." Mary Ann stared at me for a while, and then sighed.

"Awright. But, Johnson will have to take ya. I ain't going back there again."

"I understand. Thank you." At that moment, she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't git hurt." She said. I hugged her back. Then, I noticed Kitty standing behind her.

"Kitty." I began, but she stopped me.

"I'll go with you. It's too dangerous for just two people to go." I nodded my head. She smiled. When Johnson heard all of this, he pulled up the trapdoor and helped us in. He took us to a boat and began paddling. It was quite dark to see where we were going. We came up to shore after a half an hour or so. Before I got out, Kitty tapped my shoulder.

"You such a mysterious girl, Kiara. I only wish I could just turn back time to help you escape from Ratigan." I hugged her.

"Forget about it. It's all in the past. We can only hope for a bright future." She smiled as I did back.

"You come back, ya hear?" Johnson said.

"I will." I hugged him. When I got out, Kitty spoke up again.

"Kiara!" I turned around. "What do you see in him? I mean, Ratigan?" I looked at her and smiled again.

"A lost soul looking for a certain kind of love." And with that, I dashed off around the corner.

I kept running until I bumped into something furry. I knew at the moment it was Loretta. Thinking it was an intruder, she turned and hissed.

"Loretta, it's me." She stopped and looked at me. She purred loudly as she rubbed against me, almost knocking me down. "You silly girl." I laughed.

"Miss Kiara?" I looked behind Loretta. Bill just came up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice. I told him that I would explain later.

"How's Ratigan?" I asked him. His eyes turned to fear.

"He's gone crazy. Ever since you left, he told us not to bother him. Then, we heard things smashing and him screaming in rage." I cringed a bit, but kept my calm.

"Are you…going to help him?" I inhaled and exhaled.

"Bill, would you like to see him as a better person than before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like become a good person?" He looked at me.

"I don't know. If it means stopping him before he hurts himself, then yeah."

"Well, I'm determined to help him. I believe he didn't get the kind of love in his past."

"Does this mean you'll love him back?" I shook my head.

"I can't fall in love with him. But, I'll love him as a friend. Maybe as family."

"Oh, yeah. Well, he was hopin' to change you into a mouse, but…" I interrupted him.

"Even if he's able change my look, even if I became a full breed mouse, my soul will still be of a normal human teenager."

Bill sighed. "You're right. I just wish Boss would see that."

"I think he might've. He just doesn't want to accept it."

He nodded. "Okay, follow me then." He grabbed my hand and led to the entrance. On my way there, I glanced at Gus. He rushed up to me. I kept me head forward.

"Miss Kiara…" He began. Obviously, he wanted to apologize, but I kept forward. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Miss Kiara, I…" I finally turned around and slapped him. Bill looked at me shocked.

"Miss Kiara, he was only trying to…" He began, but I spoke.

"That's for being a traitor." I told Gus. He had his hand on the mark. "I don't care if you have an explanation. What's done is done. So, don't let me catch you doing crimes again, got it?" Gus nodded his head. I then smiled. "You're forgiven, Gus."

"Miss Kiara!" Fidget's voice came from behind. He was standing in the entrance. I walked up to him. "Are you…gonna help Boss?" He asked me.

"I'll try."

"Please help him, miss." He pleaded. I've wanted to ask him this.

"Why are you still hanging around with him? He threw you out of the blimp." I recalled from the movie.

"Oh, that." Fidget sighed. "Actually, he's all I got. He's kinda like family to me, you know?" I looked at him. Poor thing. He cares for Ratigan because he has no family.

"What happened to yours?"

"They all died. Boss took me in when I was in depression." He said sadly. I hugged him tightly, which made him blush.

"You're loyal to him. I understand. Don't worry. I'll help him." I went inside.

"I'm a good swimmer." Fidget spoke up. I turned around.

"Huh?"

"Even though I can't fly, I'm still good at swimming." I looked at him funny, but I understood what he meant. When he fell into the river, he swam for his life.

"Thanks, Fidget." I said. He smiled. I walked slowly towards Ratigan's bedroom.

It was quiet. Dead quiet. Nothing is heard. Nothing, except for my fast beating heart. I will admit, I am scared. No, frightened is more of the word. Or terrified. Whatever this feeling of fear is, it's making my heart beat faster. Calm down, Kiara. Don't lead yourself into a heart attack, although that's logically impossible for me. I finally reached the door. It must've taken minutes for me to finally get the courage to open it. As I slowly opened it, a bottle that was seemed to be filled with some sort of wine, was thrown at the door. I tried not to yelp, but I was able to dodge it.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ratigan's voice shook the floor under me. Okay. Now, I'm terrified. I peeked inside the room, and I gasped. It was horrible. Everything was torn, smashed, tattered, and broken. The bed was ripped to shreds. Everything was knocked down. I gulped quickly and opened the door a little more. Then, I stopped. I caught something. It was a big painted portrait of……..me. Me? Good lord, is he that obsessed? I looked closely at the painting. I was smiling big and sweet in a green dress that I borrowed from Kitty. At the bottom, I saw Ratigan clinging at the frame, with a few scratch marks on the painting. His outfit was ripped, too. At least, I think so. I can only see his opera cape being a mess, and he had no gloves on. His claws were all black and sharp. His fur turned darker than before. I guess he only gets that when he snaps. I carefully went inside, trying not to step on anything. Then, a shot fell in the air. I ducked quickly, only to see that Ratigan had a pistol in his hand. Oy vey. I'm in for it now.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Ratigan spoke up. I guess he thinks I'm one of his lackeys. I stood up slowly. "I'm only going to tell you one last time. Leave me alone!" I stood there silent. I didn't move. He began to load his gun, still not looking at me. "Get out!" I sighed.

"I can't do that." I said.

Ratigan's ears perked up. His head rose. He turned slowly until we met eye to eye. I was able to see his front. His whole shirt was shredded, leaving only his chest fur out. His eyes were very yellow. When he saw me, he dropped the gun. He backed slowly.

"K-Kiara…" He stammered. I kept still. He had no shoes on. Only his bare feet were showing.He finally stepped closer to me. "Are you…real? Is this…an illusion?" I still didn't move.

"No, Ratigan. I'm not an illusion." He reached out his hand to touch my face. I didn't wince from his cold hard touch.

"Your face…I can feel it." He said. I finally got the courage to remove his hand gently from my face.

"Ratigan, you cannot go on like this. You have to accept that I'm human, and that I can't love you the same way you love me." His eyes were still in shock.

"No. No! I won't!" He turned away.

"Ratigan, please." I began.

"You admire me. I was your one. Why the sudden change?"

"Ratigan, I admired your title. I do not love you as in romance, nor can I."

He turned back to me. "But, you can be a mouse! I can find something in the future to…" I quickly interrupted him.

"I told this to Bill. Whether you change me or not, I'll forever be a human. That's what God made me as. He made me for who I am today. Not even the outside were to change can outstand the fact of me as a teenager."

His eyes started to flare. "God? Since when did he care? He took everything away from me, and now he has pity on me? I don't care what he thinks! I don't give a damn about him!"

I winced. I don't like it when people insult my religion. But, what did he mean by everything? "What are you talking about?" At the moment, he spilled out his past, as if he didn't care that anyone was listening.

"My mother and father were all I had. We were discriminated by the rodent world. It didn't seem to bother my parents, but it did to me. They always said that one day; mice would appreciate us rodents into their world. Then, my parents got themselves into an accident with a horse cart, and they died! I cried for help, but would anyone listen? No! Instead, they looked at me in disgust, calling me a vile creature, a filthy rat!" I see it now. Why he became a villain. He hated all mousedom because they hated him first. They didn't help him. They treated him like an outsider. A broken spirit.

"And then, you came into my life." He grabbed my face. "You were my light. You were my one. I finally found someone that actually loved me." He started to press against my face. His claws began to poke my skin. "Why? Why don't you love me? Why can't you love me?" I tied to cover the fear that was building up inside me.

"Because it'll disgust not only to my family and friends, but to my God."

He gritted his teeth. His eyes burned. I couldn't hide my fear any longer. No, please. Not that again. He screamed in my face. "WELL, SCREW YOUR GOD! I WILL HAVE YOU! I TOLD YOU BEFORE!" He pushed down to the floor. His claws scratched my face. I tried to get up, but Ratigan held my arms down. "Your life is mine." He said into my face. I tried to break free, but he was too strong. I closed my eyes. This can't end like this. Please, stop! I don't want this!

"I love you, Kiara." Ratigan's voice said.

I opened my eyes. I started to cry. Come on, Kiara. Say it Say it into his face! The fury in his eyes disappeared as he held me down. "I love you with all of my heart." SAY IT, KIARA! SPIT IT OUT!

"T-tell me, Ratigan. Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?" I finally said.

He looked at me. He let go of my hands and scooted away. He looked at me in shock. I couldn't stop crying. He kept looking at me.

"W-w-what have I done?" He said. He cupped his mouth. I kept sobbing. I couldn't stop. "Kiara…" I interrupted him, trying to talk in my tears.

"Ratigan, do you like…to see me cry? Is my screaming…music to your ears? Do you enjoy…hurting me…and leaving me in my own pool of blood?" At that moment, I saw something that I never thought I would see. Tears streamed down on his face.

"Kiara…" He reached out for me, but he drew it back. He looked at his hand. I guess he was remembering the time he hit me. He slowly got up. "Leave and don't ever come back." His back was facing me. I got up, but I didn't leave. Instead, I came up to him. He noticed.

"I said get out!"

"I already told you. I can't do that."

He looked at me confused. "Why? You can't love me, so what's the point of staying? Get out!"

"Ratigan, no. Listen to me…"

"OUT! LEAVE ME! DON'T COME BACK!" He raised his hand to slap me, but I spoke up.

"RATIGAN, I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, BUT I CAN LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND! AS A BROTHER!" I closed my eyes. I was ready for the slap. I tried. There's nothing else for me to do. Then, I noticed I didn't get slapped. I opened my eyes. Ratigan put his hand down.

"What?" He said.

"It is a sin to fall in love with animals, but that doesn't mean you can't care for them. Ratigan, I can give you the love of friendship if you only set aside your evil ways." He looked at me as if a new ray of light struck him.

"Y-you would…do that?" He asked.

"If you allow me to." I said. I walked up closer. "I believe that you can change, Ratigan. I believe that you would stop your life of crime and start something new. I believe in that." He stared into my eyes. Then, he looked at his hand, and then back at me.

"Am I…allowed to give that same love you would give to me?"

I smiled. "Of course. I only think of you as a friend. That goes for Basil, too. I love him as a friend and father. Nothing more."

He sighed. There was a minute pause before he spoke again. "You were right all along. Humans and animals can't be together. I wouldn't be able to change your human form. I guess a love of friendship and family is as far as it can go." I nodded. He then fell to his knees.

"Ratigan, are you all right?" He looked at me.

"Can I…at least hold you? Just for little?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." He pulled into a hug and cried. People might think this was babyish for him to cry, but it didn't bother me. It was his first time.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you!" I hugged him back and told him the same thing I said to Gus.

"You're forgiven, Ratigan. What's done is done."

An hour or two must've passed when Bill, Fidget, and Gus poked their heads in the room. They were about to speak, but I quickly shushed.

"He's sleeping." I whispered. Ratigan had his head sleeping on my lap. He cried all his tears out until he fell asleep.

"Is he..." Fidget spoke, but I interrupted.

"He's going to be fine." I smiled. All three helped get Ratigan into the bed.

"You can go back now. I'll tell him that." Bill said.

"Thank you."

"Need to take Loretta with you?" Gus asked me.

"No, I got Toby." I replied. I looked at Ratigan. I smiled at him. "_Mi amo, mi hermano_." I whispered in Spanish in his ear. I looked at the trio. "He's willing to change. Maybe you should, too."

"We have been thinking about that. If Boss can do it, so can we." Fidget said.

"Thanks, you guys." I smiled and waved them goodbye. I ran past Loretta who just perked her head up. "See you later, Loretta!" I told her. She mewed happily. Kitty and Johnson were still waiting at the boat. I gave them thumbs up. They knew what that meant. I even told Mary Ann and the Rat Trap workers the same news. Especially to Basil who was happy to see me alive and well.

"Well, that's part one. Now, for part two." He said to me as he hugged me. He's right. If Ratigan's going to change, he needs to prove it. There's only one person who can determined that. Queen Mousetoria.


	17. A Second Chance

Chapter Seventeen: A Second Chance

Hayley woke up the next day after experiencing her wound on her arm. She had a cast on her arm. She came out of the bedroom while Dawson checked the scratches on my cheeks.

"Ow! That hurts!" I yelped as he put medicine on me.

"Well, hold still then. You'll get infected if we leave those scars open." I heard the bedroom door closed and I turned around. Hayley gawked at the sight of Dawson, and Basil sitting at his desk, smoking his pipe.

"Hayley, you're awake." I said to her. She almost lost her balance.

"This is unbelievable." Came from her.

"I know. Pretty cool, huh?" I asked her. She couldn't believe that she would actually meet Basil and everyone.

"Yeah, if you say so." She chuckled nervously. Ms. Judson came out of the kitchen with a tray of breakfast. She caught sight of Hayley standing in front of the bedroom.

"Oh, my! You poor dear. You didn't have to get out of bed." AL just came out of the kitchen as well. When she did, Ms. Judson handed her the tray and helped Hayley to Basil's red chair. AL stood there with the food, having no idea on what to do.

"Bring the tray over here, dear." Ms. Judson called to AL.

"AL! You're here, too?" Hayley exclaimed. AL giggled.

"Nope, I'm invisible…Yeah, I'm stuck here, too."

"Well, good. I thought you went somewhere else. Your dad and siblings are worried sick about you." Hayley said. That reminds me. I need to ask Hayley how are Mom and Dad.

"Hayley, how's our parents?"

She looked at me. "Not too good. In fact, after I had my hair appointment, Mom and Dad were dozing off. I had to tell Dad a couple of times to stay focused. I can't blame them, though. They miss you a whole lot."

"And they'll start missing both of us. Please, Hayley. Continue."

"Well, while we had dinner, Mom began to hear something. We thought it was the dogs, but it grew louder. It sounded like whirring. I got up, but Dad told me to sit down. He looked around the living room to see where it was coming from. Next thing I knew, someone grabbed me out of nowhere. Mom and Dad turned to look at me as I screamed. Then, everything went black, only to see that somebody smiling evilly at me with a cigar in his mouth."

"Theodore." I muttered under my breath.

"That stupid chipmunk. K.P., are we ever gonna get out of here?" AL asked me. I smiled.

"This time, I'm sure." AL's eyes widen. I guess she wasn't expecting that answer, especially Hayley.

"Really? How do you know for sure?" Hayley asked. That's when Basil turned his chair around.

"This is going to be hard to explain, but you need to trust your sister, Miss Hayley." She looked at him, and then to me.

"What does that mean?" And so, I told them. I told them everything of how Ratigan turned a new leaf. They looked at me astounded.

"That's hard to believe." Hayley said when I was done.

"Chunky legs turned good? Well then, who's the bad guy in this movie?" AL said.

"This isn't a movie, AL. It's for real. I saw it in his eyes. He even cried."

"What! Are you serious?" Hayley exclaimed while eating her breakfast she was given.

"Chunky legs cried?! Then, what were those scratches?" AL asked. I touched my cheek.

"He was going through a hard time of acceptance. I guess what made him stop was that of me giving him a brotherly love." Hayley put her fork down on her plate.

"So, does that mean he'll be a nice guy, and that we have to be nice to him?"

"It'll be hard to get use to the new Ratigan, but to my opinion, I think you'll like him." They both sighed.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance." Hayley smiled.

"But, if he hurts you again, man, I'm gonna kick him where it hurts!" AL cried out. I laughed. So did everyone else.

"But, I'm afraid six witnesses aren't enough evidence to prove his change." Basil lit his pipe again. "If he really means it, he'll have to face the queen. And I will tell you, Ratigan has charges that have held him up for a long time."

"He's right. How in the world are we going to convince Her Majesty to let Ratigan slip by?" Dawson questioned. This is hard. I'm sure he's meaning to change, but he has consequences. So much to pile on.

I clutched my heart necklace tightly. There's got to be a way to convince Mousetoria that Ratigan has changed.

"You still have that brooch the queen gave to you, right?" Basil asked me.

"Yeah, it's in your room." I went back into Basil's room and grabbed the butterfly brooch on the nightstand. I went back to him.

"You'll need to wear it." He said, emptying his pipe. I looked at him funny.

"Why?" I asked.

"To prove you're a friend to the Queen, that's why. That way, you can get in and talk to her."

"But…but I don't know what to say." It's true. I didn't know how to explain that Ratigan's a good guy now.

"Just let your heart do the talking." He smiled. My…heart? I fidgeted my necklace. At that moment, I figured out what he meant.

"I'm…a bit scared." Although I had the words, will I be able to speak them out? Basil pulled me into a hug.

"God will be with you." He whispered softly. He's right. God hasn't left me. He'll give me the courage. I came to think. Did God send me here to purify a wicked man's soul? I wanted to know the answer, but I guess I'll have to find out. Hayley began to snicker.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Can you feel the love ton…"

"SHUT UP!" I burst out. My face turned red. Basil never heard of the song, but he knew where this was going.

"Why does this always happen?" He blushed in embarrassment. Hayley and AL laughed.

"It's love. You can't resist!" AL cried out.

"Sick woman." I muttered under my breath. I turned to Hayley. "As for your information, Basil happens to be our godfather. So, congrats Hayley! You as well have a mouse as a godfather."

Hayley looked shocked. "What?! Since when?! Our parents will flip!"

"I authorized it. He asked me. That's it."

"That's just…weird."

"Get used to it."

"As if!"

I finally ended the argument with a raspberry.

"All right, you two. Good grief. I thought you two get along well." Ms. Judson stepped in.

"We do. We just fight for fun." I said.

"We do?" Hayley replied. I glared at her. She smiled cutely at me. Basil and Dawson chuckled.

"Come on, Kiara. Take my deerstalker." Basil handed his coat to me. I put it on.

"Good luck, sis!" Hayley called out as Basil and I stepped outside. Basil whistled for Toby.

"Break a leg!" AL called out. "But, not really."

"Please, be careful!" Ms. Judson said.

"We wish you the best!" Dawson said. I smiled and gave them a peace sign.

"Just pray for me!" I jumped onto Toby and held onto Basil's waist as we rode towards Buckingham Palace.

We made it to the palace unharmed. I quickly jumped off and ran to the gates.

"Halt!" A guard held up his rifle.

"I must speak to the queen immediately." I told him as I held up the brooch. The guard recognized it, and took me in with Basil following behind me. We were led to her room. The guard knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard the queen's voice inside.

"It's Miss Phoenix and Detective Sherlockson, Your Majesty. Miss Phoenix wishes to speak with you. She says it's urgent." A moment pause.

"Bring her in." She said sweetly. The guard opened the door for us. "So sorry for keeping you waiting. I had to fix my hair." The queen fixed her crown as we walked in. I curtsied and Basil bowed as the guard closed the door. The queen crossed to her small table and sat down. "So, what's all the trouble, dear?" She smiled sweetly. Oh, man. How am I going to say it? I can't get the words out. Basil held my hand. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back. I turned to face the queen.

"Your Majesty, yesterday I was abducted by Chippendale." The queen looked at me.

"I see. We just recently discovered he escaped. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"In a way, yes. He brought my sister into this world and has threatened to kill my family. He nearly killed my sister, but thank God himself she was only wounded." The queen gasped.

"Oh, my goodness. Your sister's here?"

"Yes. And, my life was about to end that night as well. He was about to kill me." I paused, recalling that dreadful night.

"Please continue, Kiara." I inhaled and exhaled.

"Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but I would appreciated if you listen to everything I have to say, and not interrupt." She nodded.

"Go on." Basil squeezed my hand.

"He had the gun pointed right at me. But, at a split second, Ratigan stepped in, and shot Chippendale in the eye. Yes, Ratigan did bust him out, but he didn't like it how he was treating me. That night, Ratigan ordered his lackeys to take me and my sister back to Baker Street." The queen gave a look of confusion. "I know, I was confused, too. You see, Ratigan was in love with me. He would've taken me in his bed that night, but he didn't. He let me go. He had the look of defeat. It was like he couldn't win my love." The queen only nodded, not saying a word. "I had a feeling that he changed somehow. It is strange, but think about it. If he wanted me in the first place, why did he let me go? Why did he give up?" She scratched her chin.

"It is strange. What makes you think he changed?"

"Well, after coming back, I went back to his lair again. He was so messed up. His clothes were torn, and his fur grew darker."

"Oh, my."

"Yes. He was going through a hard stage of accepting the fact that I can't love him the way he loves me. But, I came to think that he wasn't loved right when he was a child. And to my surprise, it's a true fact. His family was discriminated by the civilians of mousedom." She gasped. Obviously, she was surprised.

"I don't believe it! I don't allow those kinds of things in my kingdom!"

"This isn't your fault, Your Majesty. It was the people. They didn't even help him when his parents were killed in a horse cart accident. Back then, he was a little child. He cried for help, but the people only gave him a look of disgust. At that moment, he believed that's how everyone was in London. He started to hate the people, and that's how his criminal age began." The queen got up from her chair and paced around.

"The poor man. I would've never thought he was treated terribly. Discrimination is against my law." I could see in her eyes that she felt pity on Ratigan. "But, he's done too many crimes, and I can't let that slip by. The Parliament would have my head. Add to fact, he did threaten my life and tried to take over the kingdom."

"That's because he wanted to show that his breed are not beasts. He wanted to prove that rats should've been treated equally." She nodded.

"I believe you." I looked to her surprisingly. Surely, she wouldn't.

"You do?" She smiled.

"Of course I do. I could tell in your eyes you were telling the truth. Tell me, were you worried that you couldn't say what you wanted to say?" I nodded. "Then, I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie and betray us. I may not know you well, but from what Basil has told me, you really are a bright and sweet girl, and that you're willingly to sacrifice your life for the ones you love." I was rather happy when she said that. But, something still bothered me.

"But, how will you clear his name now? The Parliament probably won't believe it."

"But, they'll believe you. Basil and I are not the only ones who know about you." She winked. No way! The Parliament knows me? That is so cool! Her Majesty told them about me!

"So, will you give Ratigan a second chance?" I asked.

"Yes, on one condition." She replied.

"What?" I asked again.

"He has to swear never to do crimes again, and that he swears his allegiance to England." I wasn't too sure about the last part, but she added on. "The next person who insults him will have his head." I smiled. Without even thinking, I hugged the queen.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty! You don't know how much this means to us!" I exclaimed. The queen laughed as she hugged me back. Basil chuckled.

"Now, dear. Make sure to tell your friend." She winked again.

"I will!" I curtsied and rushed out of the door.

"Kiara, wait!" Basil caught up with me after bowing to the queen. I raced outside and whistled for Toby. "Good lord, Kiara. You run too fast." Basil was out of breath.

"Sorry, but I was so anxious to tell him."

"Baby steps, Kiara. We must not rush." He finally laughed. Toby barked and licked me.

"Come on, Toby! Let's go to the Rat Trap!" I stopped for a moment. I thought about how Basil would react to see the man that killed his wife and daughter. I looked at him. "Basil, you don't have to come."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you know. It's…"

Basil knew what I about to say. "It's hard for me to forget such a terrible tragedy. And, yes. It'll probably be hard for me to face him again. But, you changed him, Kiara. And, I know for a fact that he will not be the same horrible sewer rat he was." He smiled. I took his hand.

"We have to forgive. Even to the ones who have done the sleaziest. It is hard, but we have to. I forgave him, Basil. He said he was sorry for putting me through a time of suffering. I'm sure he'll ask for forgiveness from you." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"You have turned into the most beautiful white rose ever, Kiara. And I love you for that." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed it. Toby whined in annoyance. We both laughed.

"Sorry, Toby. Didn't mean to keep you waiting." Basil said. He helped me up and Toby dashed to the Rat Trap. On our way, Basil spoke up.

"By the way, how did you manage to get him out of his crazy mood?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. Maybe it was the question I asked him."

"What was that?"

"I asked him if he enjoyed seeing me suffer when he was on top of me." Basil looked at me in shock.

"On top of you? What was he trying to do?"

I blushed red when I told him. I was really embarrassed to say. Basil's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. "He…tried to kiss me."

"…..WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A…"

"BASIL!!!!"


	18. Hayley and the Professor

Chapter Eighteen: Hayley and the Professor _Hayley's Perspective_

Still no sign of Kiara and Basil. Man, what's taking them so long? I stared out in the darkness through the windowpane. I heard no dog barking whatsoever. Big Sis, please be okay. I only hope that that mean rat, er, rodent didn't hurt you. Oh, boy. Getting use to a villain that just turned good is harder than I thought. I remember that night when I was shot in the arm, thinking that my life was over. But, I saw Kiara again. My Big Sis. Then, I saw him, carrying me. I was so scared. But, my sister was there, holding my hand. She was able to walk beside him. I do believe in Kiara that Ratman, er, whatever his name is, has changed. I just don't know how to get used to it. Jeez, I haven't seen that movie in a long time. Big Sis is such a fan of the Great Mouse Detective. It isn't my thing, but I understand that it is her passion, as well as music is to me. I wonder if Panic! At the Disco is playing right now. I wish I had my iPod with me so I could listen to it. I finally stepped away from the window and sat by the fireplace. Brr, I'm so cold. I rubbed my shoulders as AL came up to me.

"Any sign of them?" She asked. I shook my head. AL noticed that I was worried, so she changed the subject. "You got yourself a new haircut. You look good in it." Oh, yeah. That's right.

"I got it cut yesterday. However, even though it did look good, it was bringing sorrow to my parent's eyes." Big Sis has short hair like I do now. I guess getting it cut was a bad idea.

"Did you want it short?" AL asked me again.

"Yeah. You see, this is my second time coming here. You know, in this world."

"Really? What happened the first time?"

"Well, I was riding the bus home when all of a sudden; something grabbed me from behind. Now, I was in the back seat, which made me think that that was logically impossible. That's when everything went black. When I came to, I was in a chair, with him facing me. He had such a cold look on his face. Uh, what's his name again?"

"Ratigan, or as I call him 'Chunky Legs.'"

"Ha! Why do you call him—you know what? I'm not gonna ask. Anyway, I asked him where was I, but he didn't answer. He just kept staring at me. After a while, he looked away in a different direction. He stepped back to give me room to stand up. When I got up and turned around, Kiara was standing there. I was so thrilled to see her. I immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought for a minute that this was going to be the last time I ever saw her. She told me about how Ratigan was treating her with kindness and how he slapped her. I wanted to hit him so bad, but Big Sis wouldn't let me."

"She's your sister. It's her job to protect you, as well as it's mine to protect my brothers and sister."

"That was the reason. Then, Ratigan separated me and Kiara. I remember saying to him that I was done in any harm, she would kill Ratigan. When Ratigan took around the corner, I finally said something. I said, 'You hurt my sister again, I will kill you, too.' Obviously, he said nothing. He just pushed me into this…vortex or something."

"The time machine. The same thing happened when I tried to get him to let go of K.P."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Anyway, when the doors were about to close, I heard my sister calling for me. I turned to catch a final glimpse of her. All I could say was, 'I love you, Big Sis.'" Tears started to swell up. I'm not the usual person that cries a lot, when I saw her that day; I thought that I would never see her again. AL gave me a hug.

"I wouldn't worry so much. You know, I thought I needed to protect her, but she's proved strong. Hell, she survived a whole week without me. It was tough on me, but I trust K.P. You should, too. So, cheer up, okay?" Big Sis said that we'll go home. I believe her. So, I'm keeping a positive attitude. Kiara, Big Sis, I believe in you. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. You coming?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay up a little longer." I replied.

"Okay. Night night." She said and went to bed. Minutes must've passed when I started to doze off. Just then, a knock came across the front door. Could it be? I dashed to the door. Kiara, are you finally home? I opened the door, only to see a tall rodent in tuxedo, looking down on me. It's…..him. Fear was on my face. It was silent. Dead silent.

"Um, is Kiara here?" He broke the silence. I shook my head. I was afraid to speak. "I see. Sorry to have troubled you." He tipped his hat and started to walk away. For a second there, I thought he was about to do something. Maybe Kiara is right.

"Wait!" I called out to him. He turned around. "She went to see the queen to clear your name. Then, she was gonna go find you." I spoke up. He looked astounded.

"Oh." Was all he said. Maybe he might be not so bad. Well, Dawson and Ms. Judson are asleep. Maybe if I could….

"Would you like to come in? You can wait here until they come back." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, but I don't want to bother you."

"No, it's okay. I insist." I cannot believe I'm actually talking to him, even inviting him in. He smiled again.

"All right, then. I'll stay." He took off his hat and came in. He is so tall. I can see why people would be afraid of him. He even looks like he has the strength to lift people up just by the neck. He hung his hat up. I told him to sit in the red chair. Instead, he sat in the opposite chair facing the fireplace. Although I was a bit afraid, I tried my best to show kindness. I have to at least give him a chance.

"May I take your cape?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"You're so polite." Well, that was unusual for him to say. "No. I'll keep it on, but thank you." I sat in the red chair. Okay, so far, so good. Now, let's see. I want to start up a conversation, but I don't know what to talk about. This sucks. Come on, Hayley. You're a social girl. You know how to talk.

"I believe I was a bit rude back then when I brought you to see your sister." Ratigan spoke up.

"Huh? Oh, no. That's okay." I said.

"It's not okay. I was such a terrible person to you and Kiara. I apologize." Man, he's so formal.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

"But, I do." He continued. "I have done terrible things to your family. I have taken away what was very important to your parents. Their daughters." I looked at him. He had sorrow in his eyes. He's actually serious about this. "I have made your sister suffer. Ever since I hit her that day, I felt so pathetic, so horrible." He started to message his temples. "I don't deserve to have my name cleared. I should've died from that fall." I got up from my chair.

"You're wrong, Ratigan." He looked at me. I have wanted to hit him so bad, but something stopped me. "My sister forgave you. And I forgive you as well. Yes, it's hard for me to forgive, but my sister saw something in you. You've changed. The last time I saw you, you were mean and cold and violent. But, I'm facing you right now, talking to you, and you haven't shed a single drop of rudeness to me. Don't you see that?" He kept looking at me. I bet he was thinking of what I said.

"You…you really think that I've changed?" He asked.

"Of course. You may not notice it, but you have. I've seen it. My sister's seen it. You used to be a sourpuss back then." He chuckled at my comment. Holy smokes, I made him laugh!

"Now I see why Kiara loves you so much. You have spirit, girl. And that's very good to have." I blushed at his compliment.

"Gee, no one has told me that."

"Guess I'm the first." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Yep!" Then, his ears perked up.

"OH, how rude of me. I'm afraid I never introduced myself properly."

"Oops. I didn't either. So, consider ourselves both rude." I added on. He laughed and slightly bowed.

"I'm Professor P. James Ratigan. And what is your name?"

"Hayley. Just Hayley, Professor." I curtsied.

"You can call me Ratigan." I noticed him initialing his first name.

"So, what's 'P'?" He started to turn red.

"It's a stupid name. You don't want to know."

"Aw, come on. It can't be that bad." He turned even redder.

"It's….Padraic."

I stifled.

"See? You're laughing." He spoke up, trying to keep his voice low, so no one would wake up.

"I was not. I simply stifled. There's a difference between laughter and stifling."

He laughed. "You're so full of it." He flicked my forehead.

"Hey!" I laughed along with him. I have forgotten my fear of him. Here I am, talking my Big Sis's favorite villain. Well, I'm afraid he's not a villain anymore. After that, we began to talk more. He told me his hobbies as I told mine. He was rather interested on the rock bands I listen to.

"Panic! At the Disco? That's such an odd name for a music group." He quoted.

"Once I get my iPod from home, I'll let you listen to it."

"iPod?" He questioned on the peculiar word.

"Oh, it's something you can listen to music with. You can have any kind of music you want on it."

"Oh, right, right. I saw your sister carrying one of those things in her room. Do you know what music she's got on it?"

"It's mostly Christian, show tunes, and Disney. She listens to that song you performed in the movie."

He blushed hard. "Oh, no. Not that one." I was surprised to remember some of it.

"Oh, Ratigan, Oh Ratigan, the rest fall behind…" I began to sing. He cupped my mouth.

"Stop! Stop! Bad memories! Bad memories!" We laughed again.

This is actually quite fun. He's brought out more of him out. From that cool, suave shell was a kind, generous, and funny person. I even made him smile and become embarrassed every time I would bring up that silly song he'd perform. It was not long when the door knocked again. I got up to answer it.

"Kiara! You're home!" I hugged her tightly.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. We couldn't find…" She stopped, only to see Ratigan sitting in a chair.

"Hello, Miss Kiara." He said. Basil stepped in. "Basil." Ratigan nodded his head in greeting.

"Professor." Basil did the same.

"You've been cleared, Ratigan. You're a free man." Kiara spoke up. He smiled.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to. I mean, after everything I've done to you…" He was soon interrupted.

"We all forgive you. I as well." Basil said. Ratigan looked at him in shock.

"You what?"

"It's hard to forget that painful experience. But, if we don't forgive, how can we live on? So, I'm willingly to set aside our rivalry. Will you?" Ratigan sighed, and then smiled.

"Yes. Shake hands on it?" He stuck out his hand and Basil shook it.

"Yay! Now, we can all live peacefully." I cheered. We all laughed.

"Well, I must be off. Otherwise, I might end up as a grouch in the morning if I don't get any sleep." Ratigan said. And for the first time, Kiara and I hugged him.

"Goodnight." We both said. He felt a bit surprised, but he smiled and hugged us back. He tipped his hat to Basil and went out. Kiara turned to me.

"What was he doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for you. I told him to stay, if that was all right."

"Oh, it's not a problem. He's family now. Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping."

Basil chuckled. "Well, it is late. We all need to go to bed. Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight." Kiara and I said. As we went up to our beds, Kiara stopped me.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" She pulled me into a hug and said the words that made me feel happier than before.

"Don't you forget that."

"I won't." I got into a nightgown and slept in a bed that was facing the opposite of Big Sis's. Yeah, we're all family now. Nothing will break us apart. Kiara's words echoed in my head as I dreamt.

_I love you, Lil' Sis. I love you._


	19. Return, Confess, and a Gift

Chapter Nineteen: Return, Confess, and a Gift

He's free. Ratigan is free. He's free to roam the streets. He's free to talk to people, free to walk in stores, free to be free. The only problem was that people still fear him. They would cringe or run off whenever he was sighted. But, I'm sure that when they see his change, they won't fear him as much. We found Moonlight last night when Basil and I were looking for Ratigan. She was with Loretta; sound asleep on the cat's back. I was relieved that she was okay. Loretta was awfully happy to see me again. She purred and purred; it made the ground rattle. We took Moonlight home, upon meeting Ratigan there, talking to Hayley. I did wonder what they were talking about, but she told me that nothing bad happened. Well, I trust her. Anyway, Basil and Ratigan put a stop to their hatred towards each other. However, they weren't quite ready for a friendship, and I can understand. They're starting off as acquaintances, and then, just maybe, they'll grow into friendship. We decided to visit Ratigan at the Rat Trap. The Flavershams, including the cousins, heard about the change. I told them that they should meet him, but they were a bit uncomfortable. Ever since that fateful night when he kidnapped Hiram, and forced him to work for him, not to mention threatening him with his daughter's life, they hated him. But, I told them to give him a second chance, and that he's a good person.

"All right, we'll try." Hiram concluded. "But, if he hurts my daughter or my nieces in any way, he'll pay." I nodded. Dawson decided to give it a try. The Bishops were out of town, but they heard the news, and they sent a letter, saying that they were proud of me, and helping Ratigan go back to a good man. AL, however, wasn't too sure. I finally persuaded to come, but she was suspicious. Also, Moonlight definitely wanted to come and play with Loretta.

"Maybe we should bring Toby, and see if he'll warm up to Loretta. I mean, he's fond of Moonlight." I quoted.

"Maybe, but it's best if we keep them at a distance until they get use to each other." Basil replied.

That night, we rode on Toby, while the Flavershams grabbed a ride from a horse cart, to the Rat Trap. Mary Ann and Kitty were there, greeting all of us with a smile. I introduced them to my sister and the Flavershams as we made our way inside. Bill, Fidget, and Gus were there, too. They were playing cards, poker I recommend. Ratigan was sitting at a table alone. The guests did stare at him with a little fear in their eyes, but they said they did trust me. Hayley saw him and ran up to him.

"What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" she asked while hugging him in the back. He was surprised to see her again.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." He chuckled. Moonlight plopped out of my arms, and got onto the table where he was sitting. She stared at him with her black eyes. Ratigan decided to gather up the courage and pet her. To my surprise, she allowed him to. I guess it was because she saw Hayley and I befriending.

"Looks like no biting tonight." I laughed. He laughed as well as I hugged him. Recalling back, Moonlight bit his hand when he kidnapped me, and that's how I ended up in an alleyway. Moonlight is very protective to her family as you can see. AL came up from behind, showing little fear as possible. Ratigan greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Miss AL. You look rather beautiful tonight." She blushed at the comment, but quickly hid it.

"Uh, thanks. Look you; I'm gonna say this once. You ever hurt K.P. again, you'll answer to me!!!" AL threatened him. Ratigan gave her a look, but then went back to a sincere face.

"I understand. I assure you that I will never hurt her again."

"Good. Now, I got a question. How the hell do you dance in those chunky legs?!" I tried not to laugh as Ratigan reacted about her comment. Boy, that's gonna take a while for him to recover about having…chunky legs. Oh, AL. Like I said, crazy, but I love her. It wasn't too long when everyone else began talking to him. Olivia and Hiram were the last one to greet him. Ratigan apologized about the past, but Hiram forgave him.

"I trust Kiara that you've changed. And seeing through her, I know you won't do it again." Ratigan thanked him for the comment. I went up to get another root beer while AL and Ratigan were discussing about some anime she found before she came here.

"The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?"

"Yep. What's awesome about this show is the dance at the ending." AL demonstrated, and he laughed.

"What are you kids watching these days? Such odd names. First, Hayley listens to this group called, um, what was it again?" He asked Hayley.

"Panic! At the Disco." She laughed.

"Right. She listens to that, and then there's this animated show called the 'Melancholy of Satsumismi…'"

"That's 'Haruhi Suzumiya.'" AL corrected him.

"Whatever!" He threw his hands in the air, and we all laughed.

As everyone was talking, Ratigan noticed I was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I came to.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing really." He gave me the you-don't-fool-me look. I laughed at his look.

"Kiara Lee, you better tell me." I laughed again.

"Okay, okay." I let out a sigh. "I was thinking about the whereabouts on Chippendale." Basil heard the name as he was talking to the Flavershams. He came over when he was done.

"Come to think of it, I have been wondering where that nuisance went off to. Do you know?" He looked at Ratigan. He shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him since the other night." He put his heads over face. "I was so stupid to let him out." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know that buck-toothed idiot was gonna go crazy." He chuckled and sighed.

"Well, knowing him, he's obviously ticked off at me. He won't just let this slip by. That man is determined to be the only one who is always right, and what he says, goes."

"Well, stop worrying." I said. "If he shows his sorry little face again, we'll be ready. Won't we, Basil?"

"Absolutely." He replied. "He's going to pay for hurting you, Kiara."

"I agree on that, and of your sister." Ratigan concluded, and then his ears perked up. "Oh! I have something for you." He dug through his vest pocket and pulled out his dinner bell. "I want you to have this." He put it in my hand.

"But, won't you need it for Loretta?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"No, no. This is a different bell. I just created that last night. I was going to give it to you then, but you weren't home, so I decided to wait today." I gave him a confused look. What did he mean by a different bell? Ratigan noticed the look and explained. "This bell links your world to ours. You can come visit us at any time." I looked at him.

"You mean, I get to see you again…all of you?"

"Yes. Just ring it three times in front of a closed door, and open it." He smiled. Oh, my gosh! No way! Even Basil had the same expression on my face. I get to see visit them anytime I want! I can see Basil, Mary Ann, Kitty, Ratigan, everyone!!! I leaped out of my chair and kissed Ratigan on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you, Ratigan! You can count on our visits!" He blushed, but finally laughed. Hayley's mouth hung open in surprise, and AL jumped with joy. They joined in our hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" They both cheered. Basil laughed at Ratigan's red face.

"What's the matter? I thought you knew how to handle women, dear man." Ratigan couldn't help, but laugh. I know why. He never had been loved in any way by anyone. It saddens me that he was rejected, discriminated, and isolated. I think the love of friendship, the love of family, was something he should've deserved a long time ago. Now, I know why I'm here. I'm not here by accident. God sent me to purify a lost soul. Ratigan's soul. And you know what, I'm glad I was chosen.

The door pounded forcefully. Some of us jumped from startled. It pounded again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Kitty called out as she went up to it. Instead, the door swung open and in came a hooded figure in black. I couldn't tell at first if it was a man or a woman.

"Oy, whut's the big idear?" Mary Ann spoke up for its rudeness. The figure didn't answer. It quickly walked to our table.

"Professor Ratigan?" It asked. It was a woman's voice.

"Yes?" Ratigan replied in a monotone. Suddenly, the figure grabbed me and grasped my neck. Before anyone got up, she held a gun at my forehead. I stood stiff. Oh man, oh man, oh man, was I scared!

"Any last words to her, professor?" the figure spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody, except for AL who slowly shifted her way behind the mysterious person. Everyone else was too afraid that if they did make a move, bang! It'll be over for me. No, no, no! This can't be happening! I don't want it to end like this! Just then, Ratigan's shocked face changed to an annoyed look.

"Yes, I do have one thing. Why in the world are you threatening her life with a toy gun?" Huh? A…toy gun? Basil scratched his chin.

"You're right. It is a toy gun." No way! How can they tell? Wait a minute. Duh! They're geniuses! I couldn't even tell!

"Aww, why do you always ruin everything, James? You're no fun!" The figure whined. I could see AL shifting her leg into position.

"Me? You're the one who's scaring the daylights out of her!" Ratigan shouted. The figure let go of me and blew a raspberry at him.

"You big meanie. Ah, well. At least I fooled almost everyone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think? I'm trying out my acting skills. Don't ya want me to go on theatre?" Ratigan's ears perked up. I looked at her in surprise. Acting skills? You mean she was faking it?

"Jasmine?" Ratigan said. At that moment, the figure took off her cloak to reveal a rather beautiful young woman with black hair and fur, and baby blue eyes. AL stopped moving, realizing she wasn't a threat. Knowing her, the black mouse would be unconscious if AL moved in sooner.

"That's Mme. Hathward to you." She said. She wore a blood red overcoat with fuchsia boots and skirt. "I swear, James, you're such a party pooper."

"What? You came up here scaring us all."

"I know. Wasn't it great?"

"You little—No, it was not!" She blew another raspberry at Ratigan and looked at me.

"So, you must be the famous Kiara Lee Phoenix. Word is that you change old Jimmy here into a goody two shoes." Jimmy? I stifled. That's an unusual nickname for Ratigan.

"Jasmine, I told you to stop calling me that! I'm a grown man, for heaven's sake!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby." She looked back at me again. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mme. Jasmine Odette Hathward, a former associate to Professor Ratigan." No way! He had women work for him as well?

"A rather annoying and happy-go-lucky former associate is more appropriate for you." Ratigan sighed. Jasmine glared at him.

"And you aren't? Mr. Arrogant, Feisty, and Sensitive?"

"Hey!"

I laughed a little.

"Well, well. I guess my sense of humor does have effect." She smiled. Everyone continued to stare.

"I don't remember seeing you around here. How long were you working for him?" Basil spoke up.

"I quitted before the case of the jubilee. I helped him out since I was 18." She answered. Everyone else seemed relax and sat back down, but they listened closely.

"She wanted to go on the path of theatre." Ratigan said as he sat down. Jasmine suddenly bopped him on the head.

"OW!"

"I'm tellin' the story!!" She shouted. Whoa, talk about violence. I can't believe Ratigan lets her do that. He would have her throat by now. "So anyway, I wanted to go on the path of theatre, but it wasn't easy to get out of his hands." She glared at him for a moment and talked again, not noticing that Ratigan stuck out of his tongue like a little kid. "So, I ran off. Never came back. He was wondering where I went off to, but gave up on the chase a week later. I was so relieved."

"Then, why do you come back? I mean, don't you hate Ratigan for everything he put you through?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, no. Ratigan was fine. I just got bored doing his job, and I went off. Then, after a few years later, while I was on my tour to France, I got the news about the queen being saved by a human girl. I thought for a minute that it was just a bunch of hooey, but a couple days later, and you were mentioned again. This time, you changed a big man's heart." She took my hand and shook it. "I wanted to thank you for being the courageous girl, and stepping up to him."

"Gee, uh, you're welcome." I said. Jasmine turned to Ratigan and cocked a smirk.

"As for you, I want to know how she got here. I already knew that a rodent-sized human had to be your doing." Ratigan stood silent and turned away. Jasmine's look changed to worry wonder. "What? What's wrong with you?" I knew what. How is he going to tell her the reason he brought me here? "Come on, Jimmy. It can't be that bad."

"Jasmine, enough." Ratigan replied in a cold tone. "I don't want to talk about it." Jasmine looked at him and at me. Then, she looked at Basil. He shook his head.

"I can't tell."

Ratigan got up and went down in the cellar. "Come with me, Jasmine." And she did. I tried to follow, but Basil stopped me.

"It's best if you don't." I looked at him and at the direction where they both left. Basil went back to sit down, but being the curious girl, I went down the cellar. Basil did call out for me, but I didn't stop. I quietly followed Ratigan and Jasmine to his lair. I took an additional boat the thugs usually take, and silently rowed along the waters. As I came to shore, I saw Ratigan and Jasmine standing in front of his lair. I hid myself behind a wooden post and listened carefully.

"So, what's this all about?" Jasmine asked. Ratigan sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you is something terrible."

"What could be more terrible than you?" She laughed.

"I mean it, Jasmine. This is serious." There was a slight pause.

"There is some connection between you two, isn't there?" She spoke up.

"Yes, but it's a different one. The one we had before was something I did." A slight pause.

"Well, tell me." Ratigan sighed again.

"I…fell in love with her, Jasmine." I peeked behind the post. Jasmine's back was facing me and Ratigan was looking away from her.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because of what she said about me. You know of my past, Jasmine. I thought that having her on my side would bring back what I've been missing." He sighed again. "But, I was wrong. All I brought her was fear." He looked at Jasmine. I quickly hid again. "You should've seen her face, Jasmine. I was scaring her. Her screams and tears; they never left me. All she would do is curl up into a ball and let fear consume her. I became angry. I did such awful things to her. I bought her with money so I could keep her. I slapped her so hard, it made her cheek bled. I brought her sister here, and I took her back home, along with destroying the time machine. I even threatened her, telling her that her life was mine. And when she punched me, I…banged her up so badly. She was bleeding all over. I broke her leg. She went back up into a little ball." He took a breath. "And that night, when I slapped her, her look was…oh, God." I peeked again, seeing Ratigan burying his face in his hand. "It gave me nightmares. I hated it. I wanted it to go away." Finally, Jasmine spoke up.

"You did all that…for your selfishness?"

He nodded. "Like I said, I was wrong." He looked up. "But, she forgave me, and gave me the love of a friend. More of a father as well. But, I don't believe I deserve it. I kept thinking, why. Why did I do that to her? Why did I torture her so? Yet, she set that aside, and gave me a second chance. I couldn't help but cry in her arms, telling her that I was sorry. And, she forgave me." Jasmine looked down and back up again.

"Do you…still love her as she was yours?" She asked. Ratigan shook his head.

"No, not anymore. I now know that I can't do that. But, you know what? Loving her as a friend and daughter is more than I ever wanted." At that moment, he cocked a smile. "And that's enough for me."

Jasmine chuckled. "Wow. A mere child facing her fear, and loving it back."

"Young woman, Jasmine." Ratigan corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah. She brought out the inner you that was locked up for many years. I can see why she's special to you. You're a better person than before."

"Maybe. But, I'm still feared by others."

"Ah, they'll get over it. Besides, you've got fans upstairs." Ratigan chuckled.

"Right. I am glad about my change. But, I'm happier that the woman I scared so much forgave me and gave me something that I've desired."

"Love, right?" Jasmine said.

"Yes, a family love."

I smiled. I'm happy as well. I remember seeing him on television, and I would wonder. What would've happened if I were to meet him? Well, I never thought of being it like this. Changing Ratigan's heart was the last thing on my mind. Now, it's the first.

"Okay, Kiara. You can stop hiding." Ratigan's voice said. I jumped. What the—how'd he find out? I came out of my hiding place, but I was a little scared of what was to happen next.

"Uh, hi?" Was all I said. They both laughed.

"All right, you two." Jasmine said. "Let's go back." We headed towards the boats.

"Um, could you take the other boat, Jasmine? I want to talk to Kiara alone." Ratigan said.

"And let a lady do all the rowing?" She asked.

"Oh, come on. You did all that when you worked for me."

Jasmine laughed. "I know, I know. Be nice to her." Ratigan gave her an annoyed look. She winked. "All hail fluffy and cuteness!" She waved as I laughed and Ratigan sighed.

"She's so random." I said.

"Indeed." Ratigan agreed. We got into the boat and rowed back to the Rat Trap.

Along the way, I asked him, "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" At that moment, he put the oar and pulled me into a hug. I was a bit surprised. "Ratigan?" I said his name.

"I don't want you to leave just yet. I want to spend more time with you." I looked at him in the eye with a smile.

"I'll promise you one thing. I'll always be with you. We're connected, Ratigan. You'll never lose me." I thought for a moment, _well that was just sappy._ But, Ratigan smiled.

"Then, I'll promise you the same. I'll be with you always." He kissed my forehead and hugged as I hugged him back. Huh, now this is funny. Back then, I hated being in his arms. Now, I feel safe. He actually feels warm. We rowed back the pub where another mouse that made the same promise to me, was waiting for me. I had one godfather. Now, I have two.


	20. Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty: Sacrifice

"Look, you idiot! You've got no arms left!"

"Yes, I have!"

"LOOK!"

"It's just a flesh wound."

Everyone laughed at us as we acted out a scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Hayley was playing as the Black Knight while I played as King Arthur. We both spoke in our fake, yet cocky British accent. Basil was quite surprised when I told him that this was made by people who were of England. However, since Olivia was here, we couldn't use the language in this scene. But, she did laugh. The reason why we were up here is because Jasmine wanted us to show off our talents. Ratigan bragged about my singing voice to her. She wanted to hear, so I told her I would after AL's done her part. I pretended to cut off one of Hayley's leg with a wooden sword.

"Right, I'll do you for that." She said.

"You'll what?" I exclaimed.

"Come here!" Hayley began to hop on one foot.

"What are you gonna do, bleed on me?"

"I'M INVINCABLE!"

"…You're a loony." I could hear Ratigan's cackle as I cut off the last leg. Hayley knelt on the floor with her arms behind her back, pretending to have none.

"Okay, we'll call it a draw." She said. As I jumped off the stage, Hayley finished the scene with her part.

"Oh! Had enough, eh? Come back and take what's coming to you, you yellow Yankees! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"

Everyone laughed their heads off as they clapped and we bowed.

"Another one!" Olivia shouted.

"Olivia, please. Let them rest." Hiram said to his daughter.

"Don't worry, Olivia. When you're older, I'll let you see it." I said to her. She smiled.

"All right, AL. It's your turn." Hayley turned to AL. She gave her a funny look.

"Oh, no! I ain't doing it alone." She said. AL was a little rebellious

"I'll do it with you." I said. She sighed.

"Fine, but if any of you laugh, I'll pound you!"

"But, you haven't done anything." Basil teased her. She grew red as she told him to shut up. We got up on stage once more.

"This is so stupid." AL muttered under her breath.

I winked at her. "Stop worrying."

We began to dance. This particular dance was something AL and I found on the Internet. It was called "Love & Joy", and it had a dance to it. We were going to use it for a dance contest at the anime convention, but I guess performing in front of a bunch of mice is a lot more fun.

Everyone clapped as we finished our dance. "Okay, I'm never doing that again!" AL proclaimed as everyone laughed. We got off the stage once more, but this time, Ratigan stopped me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Now, it's your turn." He replied. I knew what it was.

"Can't it wait? I mean, you've already heard my voice."

"Come, come, Kiara." Basil came in. "You have such a beautiful voice."

"Jeez, must you exaggerate?"

"Oh, please?" Basil and Ratigan both pleaded with a puppy look. I laughed at their faces.

"Okay, okay. Just stop with the faces. It's freaking me out." They both laughed as they led me to the piano. I turned to Ratigan.

"Wait a minute. You know I can't play on the piano."

"Just one song, you can." I looked at him questionably. He scratched his chin. "Now, what was that song I would watch you play back home? Oh, right. 'Candle on the Water'?"

I remember that song! That was from Pete's Dragon. Good grief, I almost forgot about that. Apparently, that was the only song I knew how to play on the piano.

"All right. I'll do that one."

"And then, 'Feed the Birds'." He concluded.

"Ratigan, which is it gonna be?" He pondered a bit.

"Ratigan!"

"Hey, it's a hard choice!"

"I think I would to hear 'Candle on the Water' the most." Basil said.

"Okay, 'Candle on the Water' it is. I'll do 'Feed the Birds' some other time." I said. Ratigan pouted, but was glad to hear this song. Everyone scooted in closely as I began playing. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

**_I'll be your candle on the water_**

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up; you have somewhere to turn

I looked around as I sang. Gus, Fidget, and Bill all sighed with dreamy eyes. Basil leaned in on his chair, and Ratigan kept staring at me, begging me to go on. Hiram hugged his daughter and cousins closer as I kept going. AL, Hayley, Dawson would keep staring and listening. Kitty, Mary Ann, Johnson, Ryan, and Jasmine had their eyes closed, only to listen to me sing. Other workers and showgirls would come and sit down to listen. I smiled. This song has always been one of my favorites to play. I looked at Basil and Ratigan. They smiled at me. I smiled back. Basil, Ratigan, this song is for you.

**_I'll never let you go…_**

I played the last chord as I held the last note. Wow. I never thought I would play it this well. Everyone applauded, followed by cheers and cat calls. I laughed. What a relief. I'm glad Ratigan suggested this. I feel so much better. After everything has settled down, it was time to leave. We said good night to everyone at the Rat Trap.

"Where will you be staying?" Dawson asked Jasmine.

"At a hotel. I have to get back on the road soon." She replied.

"Already? But why?" Ratigan asked.

"Hey, I'm an actress, Jimmy. I make a living." Ratigan cringed.

"Will you stop calling that? You make it sound like I'm a child." Jasmine gave him a look.

"You rather have me call you the other name you parents gave you?"

Ratigan turned red. "Don't you dare!"

Jasmine had a devilish smile as she came up to me. "Hey, Kiara. You know Ratigan's first name, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's Padraic. Why?" Her smile grew to a Cheshire cat grin. Ratigan became redder and redder.

"Well, he told me this a long time ago about a nickname his parents use to give him."

"Jasmine, no!" Ratigan protested.

"It was…"

"Jasmine!"

"SIR PADDY CAKE!" Jasmine blurted out for everyone to hear. Ratigan's face was the color of a cooked lobster as he stood there dumbstruck. Sir…Paddy Cake? I covered my mouth to hold back the laughter. OH, MY GOSH! When the fans of the Great Mouse Detective hear this, they'll torture Ratigan for life! Hayley was the first to burst out laughing. Katy followed then Olivia and her father, and then everyone else. I was the last to laugh. I couldn't help it. It was too funny. Jasmine stood there proud.

"What? Now, you don't have to hide anything." She patted on the embarrassed Ratigan's shoulder. Then, his redness became bolder. Obviously, he was becoming very angry. Jasmine's smile turned off.

"Uh-oh."

"JASMINE!" Jasmine sprinted off like a roadrunner as the angry Ratigan chased her around. Laughing hysterically, Jasmine managed to escape and ran as fast as she can.

"See ya, everyone. All hail fluffy and cuteness!" She called out, and disappeared into the darkness. The moon was only a half of what it was. But, nothing could hide the redness on Ratigan's face. Then, I said something really stupid.

"Well, it's better than AL calling you 'Chunky Legs'." Maybe, that wasn't the right thing to say. Ratigan gave me the same look he gave to Jasmine. Yep, that was stupid.

"Um, this is the part where you chase me while I scream hysterically, right?" He nodded, and it began.

I was all tuckered out from all the running when we got home. In the end, Ratigan ended up catching me, and he tickled me to death. It was hard to tell if I was screaming or laughing. We said goodnight as Basil, Dawson, Hayley, AL, and I headed back to Baker Street. This is the last night I get to stay, until I come back and visit. Olivia didn't want to say goodbye, but I hugged her and told her that I'll come and visit her, too. This was also Katy's, Christina's, and Elaine's last night until they visit again, too. So, it wasn't a goodbye. It was more of a see you later. I'm happy to be here. I can't believe how unlikely it came to this. I woke up in an alleyway, not knowing how I became small, in my pajamas. I remember seeing Ratigan for the first time; I was so scared. I remember performing on stage as the Human Mouse, and actually meeting new friends and new faces. There are some memories that I wish to forget, like the night when Ratigan beat me from his anger. But, if none of that ever occurred, this wouldn't turn out to be a good story to put on the Internet for everyone to read. Moonlight cuddled in my lap as I sat up in my bed. I looked out the window, only to see the light of the moon shining down on the cobblestone street. It's just, wow; I don't know how to describe it. I guess "amazing" will have to do. I couldn't wait to get home, and type this on I probably have an unfinished story on there, but I wanted to do this first and come to the other one later. A knock came across my door. Hayley and AL were sound asleep.

"Come in." I whispered. Basil came in with his dark red robe tied around him.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." He said. I smiled.

"No need to act like this is goodbye, Basil." He chuckled softly. He closed the door behind him and sat on my bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For reviving what was locked inside of me." He replied. Still confused, I asked,

"What would that be?" He kissed my forehead and whispered softly in my ear.

"The heart of a father." I blushed, but smiled as Basil hugged me. He kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kiara."

"Good night, Basil." I watched as my god father closed the door. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up from a sound of a glass breaking. A couple of hours must've passed. I heard screaming. The door was open. Alarmed, I jumped out of bed, knocking Moonlight out of my lap. Hayley and AL weren't in their beds. I went out of the bedroom. There was light in just a minute ago, but now it was pitch black. I heard shuffling nearby. I followed the sound, trying not to bump into anything. I felt something pressed on my foot. I knelt down to feel it. It was a body of some sort tied up in rope. I felt hot liquid on something furry. It was blood, but I didn't know from which mouse. The body shuffled frantically as I tried to find the gag. I found it. I pulled it off.

"KIARA, RUN!" I heard Basil's voice. But, before I could, something whacked me from behind. I fell to the ground, where darkness crept in.

I woke up again. This time, a bitter pain pinned my face. Obviously, it was a punch.

"OW!" I cried out. I tried to hold the bleeding, but my arms were bound. I looked up to see where I was. Instead, I met the eyes of something worse. "Theodore."

"Miss Phoenix, a pleasure to see you, too." The disgusting rodent let out a cackle as he sarcastically bowed. His left eye that used to have a monocle on it was covered by a black patch. I remember him being shot in the eye by Ratigan, but the glass of his monocle actually saved him. Apparently, I wanted him dead. He noticed me staring at his black patch.

"Oh, you remember this? Well, it did hurt, but I was able to get the glass out. It was really bloody. Almost stained my clothes." He was using his sarcastic tone.

"Pfft. So, you think kidnapping and torturing me is gonna solve for your thirst for blood. Well, let me remind you; I'm not the one who went crazy in the head, and tried to kill people for pleasure." I spat out the words with all the hatred I had in me. He laughed in his usual cackle.

"You're such an annoying little brat. You never learn when to SHUT UP!" At that moment, he punched me again. It knocked to the floor. I noticed that I bound by my arms and legs. "Tell me, Miss Phoenix, do you know where you are?" I looked around. Barrels and barrels surrounded us. It was a wine cellar.

"You familiar with it?" He asked. I never saw this place in this film, so I shook my head, ignoring the pain on my bleeding cheek. "That's funny. I thought you would. Well, I'll explain to you. This is where you're going to suffer until you breathe your very…last…breath." He curled his lips into a wicked, despiteful smile, showing his white teeth. I glared at him.

"Well, where are your men?" I asked.

"Men? I don't need men to do this job. I do this kind alone." He replied. He walked up to a small barrel that had bars on the door's window.

"And what kind would that be?" I asked him with an unimpressed voice in my throat. He threw his horrible smile at me.

"This." He opened the door. My eyes widen. No way! Impossible!

"Mom? Dad?"

My parents were holding each in fear. Mom was crying her eyes out. Dad held on to her. When they saw me, I could tell they were happy to see me.

"Kiara!" They both cried. But, as they both tried to get up, Theodore pulled out his gun.

"SIT DOWN!" He voice boomed. My parents remained where they were. They were scared out of their wits. Dad was wearing his dark green Harley-Davidson shirt with denim jeans and tennis shoes. Mom wore a black suit and skirt with matching heels to go with it. Mascara was running down her face, for she was crying.

"Why did you bring them here?" I asked Theodore after he scared my parents. He turned to face me.

"Don't you remember me telling you? When the machine started to work again, I'm bringing them all out and I'm shooting them one by one. You're the guest of honor tonight, Miss Phoenix. You're going to watch." No. No! HE IS NOT!

"DON'T YOU DARE, THEODORE! YOU TRIED TO TAKE AWAY MY SISTER'S LIFE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THE SAME TO MY PARENTS!" His ears perked up.

"Tried? You mean that little bitch is still alive?" My dad got up to his feet.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY DAUGHTER?!" His voice angered Theodore.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"It is now. You should already know, Theodore, that if you insult my family, you are going to pay." I spoke up. Mom stood up. Her eyes showed no more fear.

"Now, what was that again? Calling my daughter a what?" Theodore gritted his teeth so hard; he actually chewed off his cigar.

"ENOUGH!" He cocked his pistol and aimed at my mom. Dad ran in front of him and covered her.

"NO!" I cried. Theodore still held his pistol. A smirk came across his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix, have you been wondering what you daughter has been up to ever since she went missing?" He said. My parents turned to look at him. What is he doing? What does he mean by that? His smile grew bigger. "Your daughter is in love…with a rat." My parents' eyes widen, as well as mine. He didn't! No, he didn't!

"LIAR! YOU ARE A LIAR, CHIPPENDALE! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" I screamed. I was so mad! I can't believe he was trying to poison my parents' minds with such vulgar thoughts.

"But, it wasn't just any plain old rat." Theodore began circling around them. "It was with Ratigan. You know, her so-called favorite villain?"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" I screamed out more.

"She behaved like a good puppy when he caressed her."

"YOU VERMIN! STOP IT!"

"And she seemed to enjoy it more and more as they slept together. In fact, they did it every day."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU MONSTER!" My parents couldn't stand it. He was feeding them with disgusting lies. Please, don't believe him. He's lying through his teeth! They looked at me.

"You think I'm that kind of a person? You think that your own daughter that you raised right from the day she was born, WOULD SLEEP WITH AN ANIMAL?!!!" I screamed in rage. I was so ticked off. Theodore smiled.

"You weren't here when she was. You didn't know what she was up to. I'm just giving out information from what I saw." No, please don't believe him. I wouldn't do that. I WOULD NEVER!

"I don't believe you." My dad said. Huh? Was he meaning me? He looked at Theodore. "Why should I believe in a stranger like you?"

"Why should I believe in such despicable lies?" My mom said. Theodore looked at them in shock. They believe me! Oh, thank you, God!

Theodore's shock look changed to annoyed. "Tch. Fine. It doesn't matter anyway. You're going to die." He lifted up his pistol. Dad held on to Mom tighter.

"WAIT!" I screamed. Theodore looked at me in the eye. "TAKE MY LIFE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" My parents looked at me.

"What?" Theodore had a confused look.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME! JUST DON'T KILL THEM, PLEASE!" I begged and bowed like a slave. I don't care if it was stupid or pathetic of me. I don't want my parents dead. A maniacal laugh went through my ears. It started to build up until it reached its point.

"Oh, this is just dandy! The brave Miss Phoenix is begging for her parents' lives. I should've brought the camera." He laughed on and on. When he was done, he said, "Okay then. I'll spare your parents' lives for yours. But, you're not going to die that easily." I looked up. He pushed my parents back into the barrel. "No, I'm going to make you suffer. And as an added bonus, I'll give you a present." What is he talking about? "But first, a little rescuing will have to occur. And the only way to do that is to shed blood." Without warning, he began kicking and punching me while he laughed at me. He grabbed my hair and pulled countless times when I tried to escape. He threw me around like a plastic doll. I couldn't remember how long he kept punching, kicking, and spitting in my face. I was once again in my own pool of blood. Tears ran down from my eyes as I cried out in pain. At the final moment, he pulled me by the leg and put me in another barrel and locked it. While I was dragged, I saw my parents looking out of the barred window. Oh, their faces. Their faces of remorse, anger, horror; it was all there. They both cried out to me. But, that was all I saw.

I laid there on the cold floor, motionless. My voice was dried out. I couldn't speak. Tears, blood, and saliva were everywhere on my body. But, I tried to ignore the awful pain. I wondered what he meant by a surprise. I couldn't think of what he wanted to do, but I only hope he doesn't plan to hurt Ratigan, Basil, or anyone else. That's when I began to think about Hayley and AL. I was awfully worried about them. They weren't in their beds. Could they have escaped and went to find Ratigan? I also began to wonder about Basil. Oh, Basil. Please, let him be all right. I remember feeling his blood on my hand. I don't want him to die either! He's my family, even Ratigan. Oh, please God, send a miracle and spare my family's life.

There door swung hours later. I was still lying on the ground, motionless. One of Theodore's thugs actually came to help him. Well, isn't that just swell? He jerked me up to my feet and dragged me out of the prison. My glasses were broken, so I couldn't see what was in front of me. But, I could tell from the blurs that Basil, Dawson, Hiram, Ratigan, Fidget, Bill, Gus, and even Jasmine were there. They were outnumbered by Theodore's thugs.

"Drop your weapons. All of ya!" A thug shouted. And they did. Obviously, I could tell that the thugs were armed. However, I couldn't see their expressions. I can't tell if they're angry, horrified, or even surprised to see me.

"Well, well, well." Theodore's voice came form the crowd. "If it isn't little Miss Jasmine Hathward. I'm happy to see you all well and alive."

"I ain't happy to see you, Chippy!" Jasmine replied. From her voice, I could tell she was angry.

"Let her go." Basil spoke up.

"Not a chance. She made a deal with me. I spare her parents' lives for hers." Theodore laughed.

"HEY! HE SAID LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!!!!" AL screamed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard Hayley's voice from afar. I guess she was hiding. I'm so glad she was safe, as well as AL's. And Basil. Oh, how am I so glad he's all right. I could white blurs on his arm, which of course were bandages. Dawson got him patched up. Dawson must've alerted Hiram about my disappearance, and I guess he was worried, too. Theodore noticed the cry.

"So, the two human brats are alive, eh? I guess you weren't lying, Miss Phoenix." I could see him staring and smiling at me. I looked down. "Well, you can have your parents, Miss Hayley. No need to worry about them."

"And Kiara." Dawson added.

"Didn't you just hear me, you oversized quack?" Theodore insulted Dawson, and I knew he would blow a fuse. "The girl's life is mine. We made a deal."

"Deal or not, she is going home with her family." Hiram said.

"Ah, stuff it, you annoying weasel!" I heard the gun cocked. "But, since you all are here, you get to see the finale before the curtains fall." He laughed. I kept looking down. I guess this is it. I'm only happy that my parents are going to live. I'm happy that my friend and my sister are safe. I'm only happy that Basil and Ratigan have put their rivalry aside and called it a truce. So, that's it.

I'm…going to die.

"Tell me, Theodore. What did she ever do to you?" Ratigan's voice finally spoke up.

Silence fell. I could hear my heart beating slow. I looked up. The pistol was pointed at my face. Theodore was looking at the direction where Ratigan stood.

"Have you lost your mind? Since when do you have to have a reason for crime?" Theodore asked stupidly.

"For your second question, there has always been a reason to do crime. Attention, fame, glory, even power, just to name a few. Murdering people for pleasure is not on the list. And as for your first question, it's the other way around. You're the one who has lost your mind!" Ratigan growled at him. Theodore clenched his gun, still aiming at my head. He was mad.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Then, he raised his hand. "KILL THEM!" The thugs pulled guns, knives, and whatnots and charged at them.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!" Suddenly, AL immediately dove for her gun and shot a mouse with in the leg. Basil kicked a few as Dawson and Hiram punched the living crap out of some. Jasmine back kicked the thug who was holding her. I was quite surprised they had the capability to do that.

Then, I heard someone yell, "CHARGE!" It was Mary Ann's voice. There was Kitty, Johnson, and Ryan, even some of Ratigan's thugs. I saw them coming out and started fighting with the thugs. No way! All of them came to rescue us? Talk about helpful people. Theodore suddenly grabbed me and ran to another barrel that was quite far. I screamed and squirmed, ignoring the pain as usual. Then, I heard Ratigan growl ferociously. It was the same roar he let out when he turned into a monster on the night of the Big Ben showdown. A huge black figure lunged for Theodore, knocking me out of his arms. I was able to sit up and see what was going on. Theodore was knocked down to the floor. Ratigan stood up out of breath. He looked at me and I could his sharp teeth curl up into a gentle smile. But as he came towards me, something came up from behind him. Theodore growled as he grasped Ratigan's neck. He broke free, but only to get a scratch from him.

"Don't forget, James. I have claws, too." Black sharp nails flung out of Theodore's fingertips. "Well? Aren't you going to do the same?"

Ratigan gritted his teeth as he pulled his white gloves off. His hands were of light tan with black sharp nails coming from his fingers. Theodore roared as he charged towards Ratigan. He took the first swing, but Ratigan dodged and ended up scratching Theodore's torso. He winced and almost lost his balance. He charged again, only this time, he made a small cut on Ratigan's cheek. Ratigan punched him, which made him fall. But, being a quick fellow, he brought himself back to his feet. "It seems to me that you've trained me too well, James." Theodore smirked. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Basil.

I cried out his name as he hugged me.

"Come on, we got to get you out of here." He said.

"But, we can't leave Ratigan." I protested.

"Don't worry. I've known this man long enough. He can survive anything." He began carrying me, but was stopped. Theodore broke away from the fight, and punched Basil in the face. I fell off of him. Theodore grasped my neck. I tried to break free, but he was too strong.

"Looks like you're going to have to die the slow way." He cackled. Ratigan got up to his feet, and grabbed Theodore. With all of his strength, Ratigan lifted Theodore in the air, and finally, threw him to the ground. I heard a bone crack. Theodore lay there, unmoving. Is he…dead?

"That ought to keep him out." Ratigan panted. I finally got my strength to stand up. I was a little wobbly, but Ratigan supported me. Basil sat up slowly.

"Ouch! Jeez, he sure knows how to take a crack." Basil winced as he rubbed his cheek. Ratigan helped him as he kept me by his waist.

"Thanks, but I can stand now." I told him. He let go.

"Good lord, what has he done to you?" Basil finally got a good look at my face. It was bruised badly with blood coming out of my nose and mouth. Ratigan used his gloves to wipe the blood off.

"Oh, don't do that! Your gloves will be ruined!" I argued, but he hushed me.

"You're more important to me than these old things." I finally smiled. Basil and Ratigan smiled at me back.

"Come on, let's go home." Basil said. Home. I love that word. Basil, Ratigan, your world is also my home. I took both of their hands as we walked towards everyone who was waiting for us. I saw their faces smiling, even if it was blurry. Suddenly, a horrifying sound came from behind. A sound of a pistol cocked. I looked behind me. Theodore had his gun in his hand, aiming at our direction. He had a terrifying wicked smile on his face. He was aiming at…

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I pushed both Basil and Ratigan aside. A bang filled the air. A sharp entered at my chest. Darkness began to consume my world. My body fell down, down, down to the cold floor. My final sight was of Ratigan and Basil, seeing me fall with such horror in their eyes.

"KIARA!" Was the last word I heard from both of them.

Am I………….dead?

"Kiara! Kiara!" Hayley's voice filled my ears. Is this an illusion? Or a dream? No, it can't be. I was shot.

"Look, she's waking up!" Mom's voice said. No, this isn't an illusion, or a dream. My eyes slowly opened. I was greeted with smiles of my family's and AL's faces.

"Oh, Kiara. We thought we would lose you forever." Dad cried.

"Wh-where are we?" I spoke.

"At a hospital." AL said. A hospital? I looked around. An IV and heart monitor was on my left side. Wait a minute! They don't have a heart monitor in the 1800s!...Wait. Is this….my world? I'm home? I'm home!

"You guys, we're home!" I was so surprised; I quickly sat up, not noticing the pain in my chest.

"Easy, sweetheart. You went through a lot." Mom chuckled.

"This is unbelievable! We're actually home!" I looked around more. There are some faces that are missing.

"Where are Basil and Ratigan?" I asked them. They looked at me funny.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hayley asked.

"Basil and Ratigan. They rescued us from Theodore Chippendale. You were there, remember?" They all looked at each other and back at me.

"Are you…feeling okay, K.P.?" AL asked me.

"Of course, I'm fine! What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" I cried out. What's with this reaction? Why are looking at me like I'm nuts?

"Honey," Dad said. "You were in a coma for about a week."

…………………………

What?


	21. How Strong is Love?

Chapter 21: How Strong is Love?

Never again will I look at the Great Mouse Detective again. In fact, I never want to see it again. It's all lies! All lies! I don't know the truth! No more. No more. It's all a lie. Everything. Everything that I went through. The sorrow. The anger. The pain. The pain was real!!! The touch was there! I felt it! I felt…them. Their warm embraces. His sweet kisses on my forehead. His soft words. Basil. Ratigan. I…felt them. Why? Why did it have to be a dream? Why was everything an illusion? Why? My family would tell me the same story. I was kidnapped and put into a coma by a concussion. AL tried to fight him off, but he was too strong, and he had helpers. Hayley was kidnapped, too, only a while after I was gone. My parents were taken, and were threatened to give the kidnapper money, or else their kids will die. Then, noticing the police were on his tail, he escaped, leaving us alone in the old worn warehouse. Is this a lie, too? Or is this the truth? I don't know anymore. I didn't care. It's done. The so-called dream I had is gone. It's…over.

Months have passed. The end of the school year was finished. When I went back to make up all the days I missed, people would ask me either I was feeling alright or what happened. I only told them what my parents told me. I was in a coma from a head concussion. Sure, I was happy to be back in reality, but all I went through, changing Ratigan's heart, restoring the fatherhood that Basil never got a chance to use, was all for nothing. Just a figment of my imagination. It's not a story worth hearing anyway. Nobody would care to listen. Nobody. It's now the end of July. I sat in my chair, reading away some fanfics online. I decided to take a peek through the Great Mouse Detective section. Some of them were all good. Then, a certain story caught my attention. It was like my story, only different. It was about a girl around my age at that time (she should be 18 right now), who was whisked into a world that she only thought that was just a movie. I read the whole story until it was done. It was rather good. She even did the same thing I did. She changed Ratigan's heart, and became a peacemaker between his bitter rival. I liked it. I liked it a lot. Then, I wondered. How will she react if I wrote my story? She'll probably think I copycatted her and will get suspicious. I'll be honest to her and tell her that I didn't notice her story, but will she believe me? Maybe not. Why bother her with my stupid story? It's not worth her time.

Just then, the phone rang. I heard someone answer it upstairs. My bedroom was in the basement.

"Kiara!" My mom called for me. "It's AL!" I picked up the phone in my room.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, K.P." AL said on the other line. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I reeeeeeeeeally bored, K.P. Can I come over?"

I laughed at her comment. "AL, you know you're always allowed at our house. You have no need to ask. Don't you remember? If you want to stay the night…"

"Just say the word and be there." AL concluded. We both laughed. "Gotcha. Be there in a flash."

"Kay, 'bye AL!"

"Bye!" I hung up. Well, having AL over ought to cheer me up. I told Mom about the sleepover, and she said okay. After fifteen minutes passed, AL showed up at our doorstep. Immediately, we went downstairs and played video games until dinnertime. I showed her the new game I got, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, from my parents as a get well gift, and we also played Guitar Hero. That was a fun game. It's like DDR, only you actually play a guitar. After dinner, we decided to go outside and jumped on the trampoline, acting like maniacs as we are. We played our own DDR game, ate ice cream, and finally got ready for bed.

"Ah, what a day." I said after taking a nice shower. I put on my butterfly silk pajamas with my robe and slippers. The basement is rather cold sometimes, so I wear a lot of warm stuff. AL was in shorts and her Disturbed T-shirt.

We talked about such random stuff and other blah. It was now around 10 o'clock. I looked at the clock and sighed. 10 o'clock was the time when…oh, forget it. I don't want to bring that up again. Tomorrow, I'm throwing away that movie, and forget about ever seeing it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" AL asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." I replied. She gave me a sad look, and then changed it to a smile.

"Oh, you wanna watch the Great Mouse Detective? We can make fun of Ratigan and his chunky legs!" She laughed.

"No. I rather not."

"What? But, you always wanted to watch that. We haven't seen it in a while."

"No, AL."

"Come on. You can't resist the chunky legs…" AL teased in a singsong.

"I SAID NO!!" I shouted. Silence fell. AL's smile turned into a frown.

"Okay, fine! Forget what I said! Jeez!" AL snapped and turned around on the bed, ignoring me. We got under the covers and turned off the lights. I finally dozed off until AL shook me.

"K.P., wake up." I turned on the lights. Half an hour passed.

"What's wrong?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Do you…miss them?" Huh? What is she talking about? I asked her the question. "What do you think I mean?"

I look confused. She got out of bed, and walked to her stuff. She shuffled through her bag until she pulled out…no. No way! That's impossible! "This protected you." She held out Basil's broken necklace.

"Wha- how…" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it! No way! NO WAY!!!

"I know. Crazy ain't the word to begin with, chica." AL said. "This is what saved your life, K.P. The ones that we thought were lost protected you. Basil and Ratigan." She pulled out a small golden bell from her bag. Ratigan's bell. The bell that linked our world to theirs.

"But, why? Why did you hide this from me?" I asked.

"Because your parents thought it was best for you to forget. We all thought you were gone for good. I thought I lost my best friend. We all cried. Even them." She clutched the small items. "Never in my life have I ever seen such sorrow in their eyes. Oh, K.P., their faces. They had such horror. They cried while they both held you. Basil held you close to him, while Ratigan held your hands, kissing them repeatedly."

"What happened? How did we get home?" I asked her.

"Through Ratigan's time machine. He must've forgotten of this bell. But, his eyes. He was like a lifeless doll. He told us to take you back. He told us what to tell the police. You know, that story. Then, Basil added, 'Forget us. We must forget that we ever met.' But, I knew that they couldn't. I couldn't forget them. So, I hid the necklace and bell to keep. Then, after we came home, we discovered something. You were alive! Only, the bullet put you through the coma. I wanted to turn back and tell the news, but your parents said that it was best that you forgot about them. K.P., I've known you a lot longer than anybody else. I saw it through your eyes. The hurt; I couldn't stand it! I came to thinking. Forgetting the ones you love is a horrible thing to do. K.P., go back. Go see them again." I couldn't help but cry. Then, it wasn't a dream? Everything was real? Unbelievable! I sobbed as I hugged AL. I can see them again! How will they react? It's been four months!

As I wiped off my tears, I asked AL, "What of my parents? And Hayley? Would they accept this?"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. They need to understand that you have a passion for this world. This is your world, K.P., and you have people there that love you." She took me to my closet door. "I'll tell them about this. Just keep the door open."

"But, what if people come in here from that world?" I asked.

"This links to the room we stayed in. It's from the closet door." She replied with a smile. "Now go, K.P. Go back to them." I smiled at her back.

"Thanks, AL." I hugged her. I put on my necklace. I held out the bell in front of the door. I rang it three times. I opened it. I'm…..there.

It was dark in the room, but I could see because of the moonlight. It was the same bedroom Hayley, AL, and I stayed in. I saw a little light shining through the bedroom door. Someone's bound to be home. Oh, please. Please, let it be Basil. I opened the bedroom and stepped into the living room. My eyes widen. I gasped. There he was. Basil, sitting in his red chair, with a lost look. I tiptoed through until I knelt beside the chair. Basil was still looking down, not even noticing me.

"Basil?" I shook him gently on his hand. He didn't respond. I shook again. "Basil, it's me." Something reacted.

"Kiara." Basil spoke, still looking down. Does he know?

"Yes, it's me, Basil."

"Kiara." Basil said again. He repeatedly said my names a couple more times, slowly, emotionless. Oh, Basil! Please come back to your senses! I'm right here.

"Basil, I'm here. I'm alive and well." I told him.

"Kiara."

"Basil, look at me."

"Kiara."

"Basil, I'm right here!" Tears started to stream down my face. Basil kept repeating my name. "Basil, wake up! I'm here!"

"Kiara."

"Please, don't do this to yourself! Please wake up!"

"Kiara."

"BASIL, COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!" I sobbed in his chest. He was so cold. I probably woke up either Dawson or Ms. Judson, but I don't care! I want Basil back!

"BASIL, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I cried uncontrollably.

"Kiara."

"I LOVE YOU, UNCLE BASIL! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, LOOK AT ME FOR ONCE!" I sobbed and sobbed. Basil still didn't stir. He just kept saying my name. Oh, God, please help him. He needs you more than ever! Please, bring him back! I got into Basil's lap and hugged him close to me.

"Uncle Basil…please…I…I…love…you…" I cried in between. I couldn't stop. Please, I'm begging you. Please.

"Kiara." He said again. But, this time, it was in a different tone. His fur, it's warm.

"Kiara?" I sat up. His eyes met mine. "You're…you're…" He began. I cried again. Only tears of happiness. He held my face in his hands, trying to see if this was an illusion.

"Kiara! Kiara!" He pulled me into a hug and sobbed. I joined in. He held me tighter. Oh, thank you, God! Thank you!

It wasn't long until Dawson and Ms. Judson came in. And they also cried with joy. They hugged me tight.

"I can't believe this! You're alive! We thought you were dead!" Ms. Judson sobbed.

"We were so remorse, Miss Kiara. You don't know how happy we are now." Dawson added in.

"I can't believe I'm here, too. I missed you all terribly!" I said. I looked at Basil. "What on earth happened to you? You scared me half to death!"

"Clinical depression, sweetheart." Basil explained. "Ever since I saw you dead in my arms, or I thought you were, life in London has never been the same."

"A week earlier, Basil suffered a heart attack and almost lost his life." Dawson came in. "He's been sitting here ever since." Heart attack?

"Oh, Basil!" I hugged him. He led me back into his lap and rocked me gently, kissing my forehead.

"My dear Kiara. My sweet, sweet girl." He still had his scent. It's there. The mint and pipe cigar.

"Word got out about you, Miss Kiara." Dawson came in. "London was never the same since then. Everyone grieved for you. The Flavershams, Her Majesty, the Bishops, everyone at the Rat Trap, Ratigan…"

"Ratigan?" I interrupted. "Is he all right? Tell me he's all right." Dawson looked at Basil.

"No one has seen him since." Basil answered. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He just disappeared. After sending your family back, no one saw him again." Ms. Judson replied.

"You mean…he's gone?" No, he can't do this! He must be still here! I scrambled out of Basil's lap. "We must find him! We can take Toby and…"

"We already searched, Kiara." Basil interrupted. "He's not at his hideout. We even asked his thugs, but they haven't seen him. We looked where they told us where he usually stays, but not a trace of him was found." Fear built up. Ratigan, where are you? Please, if you can hear me now…God, please bring him home. He needs to know I'm still alive!

"We'll have to tell everybody this." Ms. Judson said. "They must hear the news immediately."

"Yes, they must know." Dawson agreed.

"In time, my friends." Basil stood up. "But, I believe that Kiara would like to go to his lair, correct?" I looked at him and gave out a sad smile.

"Yes."

He saw the look and hugged once more. "We'll look again. I promise." He looked at Dawson and Ms. Judson. "Dawson, go get Toby. Ms. Judson, get my Inverness and a coat for Kiara."

Toby was awfully happy to see me. He licked me which lifted me off the ground.

"To Ratigan's lair, Toby! And be quick about it!" Basil cried. Toby saluted with his ear. How did he do that? Dawson, Basil, and I climbed up onto Toby's back and he scurried out to Ratigan's lair. I held onto Basil's waist as the air rushed through my face. Minutes passed until we reached an alleyway at a corner of Baker Street. Huh, I guess his lair isn't very far away as I thought it would be. The alleyway became darker and darker until I saw a glimpse of a pink light coming towards us. I know that light anywhere. We stopped in front of the doorstep, but I quickly dashed off inside.

"Ratigan?" I cried. I went inside. His rubies, his harp, his chair, everything in the throne room, were gone. "Ratigan?" I cried out once more. No answer. I went upstairs into the library. Nothing was left. No Ratigan. I went to the dining room. Nothing. I looked through all the barrels outside. Nothing.

"Ratigan, where are you?" Tears came down. Basil tried to stop me, but I ran off inside again. This time, I went to his bedroom. I opened the door and all that was left…was his cape, on the floor. I took off my coat and robe, and sat in front of it. I picked up the cape. My tears began to stain it.

"Ratigan…" I sobbed as I held his only opera cape. His scent was still there. A scent of sweet lemon and a nice smell of a brandy. I held it tighter. "Oh, Ratigan…please come back." I sobbed through his cape for minutes. Finally, I heard the door creak. I didn't turn around, for I believed it was Basil.

"He's gone. I'll never see him again." I cried. Footsteps approached. "I want him back so bad. I wish I could see him once more." I heard him knelt down behind me. "I want him to know…I love him so much. I love him, my best friend. I want him back!" My voice broke as I cried and cried. Ratigan is truly gone. Why? Why can't he come back? "I'm begging you, Lord. Please let me see him. I don't care where or when, I want to see him!" I cried out. At that moment, I felt a hand on my cheek and soft lips kissing the other. The hand…it feels like it's…covered. I opened my eyes as two arms wrapped around my waist and dragged into a lap. Is it…? A worm like tail curled up around me gently. Soft lips behind me kissed my head. Drops of tears pattered on top. It's…it's…

"I love you, too, Kiara."

The voice that I prayed to come said. Tears gushed out as I turned around and hugged the man that came to see me. Ratigan, oh, Ratigan, you came back!

I sobbed as he stroked my hair and shushed me gently. "Shh, I'm here. I'm here. It's okay." He whispered softly. I kept sobbing as he kept comforting me.

"You came back! You came back!" I cried.

"Yes, I know. I felt something telling me to come back. When I did, Basil was there, telling me that you were here." His voice started to break. He was ready to cry. I didn't mind. I'm only happy, no, thrilled to see him. "Oh, Kiara, I thought I lost you forever." I placed my hands on his face.

"Don't you remember what I said? I'll always be with you." He kissed my hands and held me close.

"I'll never let you go again. Never." I heard the door creak a little. Basil came in and smiled.

"Good to see her again, huh?" He said. Ratigan chuckled.

"Don't let me have all the fun." We got up and I hugged Basil.

"Looks like my family are now complete." I said. Basil's ears then perked up.

"That reminds me, what of your family? Do they know where you are?"

"AL went to tell them. It's okay, Basil. I'm not gonna let myself forget you, nor everyone else."

"But, your family doesn't know about us that well. They still think that I'm the villain here." Ratigan said.

"I'm sure we can explain all of this. There's got to be a way. I know it."

Just then, Gus came inside. "Boss, there's someone outside to see you." He looked at me. "So, she wasn't lying after all. You're alive!" He came up to me and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you again, Gus. What did you mean by 'she'?" I asked.

"Your sister. And she brought the family with her." Hayley? Mom? Dad? They're here? I quickly grabbed both Ratigan's and Basil's hand and we rushed out of the door. We ran until we bumped into Bill and Fidget with my family following behind them.

"Kiara!" They both cried and tackle hugged me. I nearly lost my balance through the impact. We laughed.

"Careful, you guys. Don't suffocate her." Gus said. My parents stood where they were, but Hayley and AL hugged Basil and Ratigan.

"It's so good to you, Ratigan!" Hayley cried out as she hugged him.

"Same here, darling." He ruffled her hair.

"My, you've grown since last time, AL." Basil said to her.

"Eh, gotta put meat on these bones." AL giggled.

"Indeed." Basil chuckled. Our laughter died down as my parents approached us.

"So, you both are the ones who were taking care of my daughter, huh?" Dad asked. He was talking to Basil and Ratigan. I wonder what my parent's are going to say.

"Yes." Basil spoke without hesitation. Ratigan answered as well.

"Thank you for everything." Mom bowed. "You don't know how much we missed her, even when our other daughter was taken."

"Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix, I have a confession to make." Ratigan spoke. My parents stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm afraid you can't thank me, though. I'm the reason why your daughter, Kiara, was here in the first place. I took her away from you. I wanted to keep her for my selfish needs. I…was in love with her." My parents were silent for a moment.

"Did you…harm her in anyway?" I knew what my dad was actually asking for. Ratigan knew, too.

"I did not do anything that would displease you on your daughter. I didn't force in anything she wouldn't like. I swear on it. But, I did hit her when I lost my temper. You can't imagine how many times I wish to take that back. But, I promise you, I did not do anything that you would disapprove of." He spoke in a calm voice. "You may hit me now if you want to."

My parents kept looking at him when he said that. Finally, my mom stepped up to him. "Did she hit you back?" She asked. He nodded. "Then, there's no reason to hit you again. You already received the punishment." Then, my dad followed.

"Do you love our daughters?" He asked.

"In a friendly and family way, sir." He looked at him in the eye. My dad smiled.

"I like that. Looking at me in the eye. It proves that you respect us." He went up to Basil. "And what about you? Do you love our daughters?" Basil gave the same exact answer. He, too, looked at him in the eye.

"You both were very determined to save Kiara from that despicable creature. We saw how you grieved when you had Kiara in your arms, thinking that she was dead. You both love her very much, as well as Hayley, too, I believe." Mom said. Basil and Ratigan nodded. I looked at my parents, and they smiled at me.

"Basil, Ratigan, I trust you that you will take of them, when we're not here anymore?" Dad asked. They nodded again. Dad looked at Mom, and back to them, and smiled.

"Basil, Ratigan, will you be the godfathers of our children?"

Did I hear that right? Did he just ask them to be…? Basil and Ratigan looked at each other in surprise, and then smiled.

"Yes." They both answered when they looked at my parents. Holy smokes, it's actually happening! My parents are accepting them! I broke into tears as I hugged Mom and Dad. Hayley followed. They knew that was a sign of thanks.

"Now, we're a big family!" Hayley shouted with joy.

"Human world and the Great Mouse Detective world, where two mice are godfathers, UNITE!!!" AL squealed. We all laughed.

"A mouse and a rat, AL." Ratigan corrected her. What the—did he just say what I think he just said?

"Boss, you said the 'r' word!" Bill exclaimed.

"So what? I was born as a rat, and I'll remain as a rat."

"With chunky legs." AL added.

"Yes, with chunky—HEY!!!!!!!!" Ratigan fumed as everyone laughed. Now I know why. It's because he's being accepted; he's not afraid of being proud as a rat. I smiled at him. He did, too. I'm happier than I ever was before.

"We gotta tell everyone about the news! Word has to get out fast!" Fidget waved his arms up in the air.

"In the morning, Fidget." Ratigan ordered. "Right now, the Phoenixes need rest." He turned to Mom and Dad. "I hope you don't mind spending the night here. I've got room."

"Not at all. I'm rather tired myself." Mom yawned. We helped them into a barrel where they could sleep. There were only two barrels that use to kept prisoners in. AL, Hayley, and I went into the other barrel, but they both pushed me out.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You have some making up to do, Big Sis." Hayley grinned. They closed the door. What did they mean by that? I heard Basil clear his throat.

"Oh, that." I chuckled.

"Come on, I'll let you use my bed." Ratigan said as he led me back into the bedroom.

"But, what about your stuff?" I asked.

"Didn't you see? His men are putting it back. He's moving back in." Basil answered.

"Sweet!" I cheered. They chuckled. It wasn't long of a wait when the thugs finished rearranging the furniture. I jumped on to the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"This is so cool." I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ratigan chuckled as he moved my robe on to a chair. I sat up as they moved their chairs at the edge of the bed.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked them.

"On the chair." Basil answered. I gave him a look.

"You've been in a chair for a week. Get your butt in here!"

He laughed at the comment, but gave in and sat on the bed.

"You too, Ratigan." I called.

"Me? But, I don't want this scene to look perverted." He protested.

"It is not perverted! You're my godfather, for Pete's sake!" I argued. He finally gave and crawled into bed. Basil was on my bed, while Ratigan was on my right. We shut the lights out and cuddled next to each other.

"This feels so awkward. I feel like your dad is gonna kill me." Ratigan spoke.

"Don't worry so much. You're not tempting to do anything, are you?" I asked him.

"No."

"Then, why worry? You guys mean so much to me. I trust you all. I know you wouldn't hurt me or put me in danger's way. You're part of the family now." Basil took held of my hand.

"And I'm happy to be in it." Ratigan took my other hand.

"Me, too."

I chuckled. I started to doze when Basil spoke.

"How did you survive from that bullet?" He asked. Ratigan wanted to know, too. I smiled. I held out the broken necklace that Basil gave to me.

"You all saved me." I said.

I could tell that they were smiling in the dark. They kissed me on the cheek goodnight as we fell asleep. I know that tomorrow is going to be marvelous. For there will be more smiling faces to greet me in the morning. Also, there was something I've wanted to see since I've heard of it. It's time that I visited Mrs. Sherlockson.


	22. The End of One, the Beginning of Another

Chapter Twenty-Two: The End of One, the Beginning of Another

A couple weeks ago, where we left off, I was sleeping with Basil on my right and Ratigan on my left. We cuddled close to keep ourselves warm as we dreamt of what awaits for us. I was greeted the next day by a tackle hug from Olivia and Logan. Basil nearly fell out of bed while Ratigan became startled. When I was fully awake, the Flavershams, the Bishops, Mary Ann and her husband, Kitty and the Rat Trap crew, and, of course, Jasmine, cried tears of joy as they joined the embrace. I was also thrilled to see them as well. Olivia cuddled closer as she sobbed.

"I missed you a lot, Kiara!" She cried. I smiled and wiped her tears.

"I missed you, too." Jasmine whacked me on my back.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" She shouted. I looked at her and smiled. She was crying too, but she tried to hide it. As Olivia and jumped off my lap, Mary Ann and Kitty gave me a group hug.

"Yer alive! I'm so happy!" Mary Ann said.

"I'm so glad you're okay now." Kitty cried. I gave everyone all the hugs I could until Fidget came inside the room.

"Her Majesty got the word! She wants you to go see her immediately!" He shouted.

"Already?" Basil got up.

"But, it's the crack of dawn." Ratigan looked at his pocket watch he pulled from his vest.

"I know, but she needs to see her now!" Fidget argued.

"Well then, let's go." I agreed. But, Katy pulled me.

"Um, not in that, I hope."

I looked at her funny, and then at my clothes. Oh, crap! I'm still in my pajamas! Okay, I'm a little embarrassed now.

"Um, is there something I could borrow?" I asked to all. The cousins giggled.

"Glad you asked." Christina replied. She pulled out a box from behind and gave it to me. I opened it and inside was my green dress.

"We patched it up just in case you actually do come back." Elaine winked. My face lit up.

"Thanks, you guys!" I gave them a hug.

"Okay, men, out of the room! There's a lady that wishes to be dressed!" Jasmine waved her arms up in the air. AL and Hayley took the liberty of scooting Basil and Ratigan out. I laughed as they were pushed.

"All right, all right, we're going!" Ratigan shouted out as Hayley pushed him. When it was all cleared, I quickly changed into the dress. It had a couple of patches and stitches everywhere, ever since that incident with Theodore, but it looked presentable. Oh! Speaking of which…

"Hey, Jasmine, what ever happened to Theodore?" I asked her. The room became silent. Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good.

"Well, uh, he- he escaped." Jasmine scratched her head.

"Are you serious? You mean that chipmunk?" Hayley blurted out. Jasmine nodded.

"Why, that stupid son of a…! How?" AL questioned.

"When he shot Kiara, he disappeared. We were all focused on her fall; we didn't see him get up." Kitty said. Half had their heads down while the others looked away. So, he's still alive, huh? Well, he won't think victorious, now that I'm back.

"Don't get your hopes up yet." I said to them. "Chippendale thought he killed me, but he's gonna be scared when the word reaches him." I clenched my fist. "And if he shows his sorry little face in London again, I'll be ready. Oh, he will get it!" They all looked at me and finally smiled.

"You're right. Chippy thinks he's won, but not for long." Jasmine said. I smiled back. A sudden knock came on the door.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Logan's voice, annoyed. I giggled.

"Yes, I'm done." We exited out and went outside. Loretta was anxious to see me as well. She purred and purred as she rubbed her cheek against me. A few laughed at her excitement.

"It's good to see you too, Loretta." Then, I heard a small mew. I turned around and I saw Moonlight Cylla sprinting towards me.

"Moonlight!" I completely forgot about her! How could I! She jumped into my arms. "Oh, Moonlight. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget you!" She rubbed her cheek against mine. I could tell that she forgave me. I hugged her tightly.

"I hope you do remember Loretta." I lifted her up to face Loretta. Obviously, they recognized each other right away. Moonlight jumped onto Loretta's head and cuddled with her. Some went "Aww…" at the cuteness.

"Looks like your cat loves mine." Ratigan chuckled. I did the same. After a little reunion, we sprinted off on Toby and Loretta's back towards the palace. And just as I expected, Queen Mousetoria was happy to see me. Very, I may add. I was prepared to curtsy, but she paced quickly while lifting her robe, and she hugged me.

The royal guards were a bit surprised at Her Majesty, but it didn't bother me. So, I hugged her back.

"Miss Kiara, it's so wonderful to see you alive and well. When I heard that you were dead, I was mortified. Everyone in mousedom wept for you."

"You mean the whole city?" I asked. I only thought my friends missed me, but not the whole kingdom. She nodded her head.

"But, we must inform all of them. The Parliament will be overjoyed to hear from you. We must do it tonight!"

"B-but Your Majesty…" One of her guards added in, but the queen interrupted.

"Yes, tonight, Captain Gerald! Every eligible rodent must attend!" She turned to me. "I hope you don't mind."

I laughed. "No, not at all." She did a double take on my parents.

"Are these…?" She asked. I nodded. She went to them, and they bowed.

"Please, rise." She said to them. They did so. "You must be Mr. Phoenix." She gestured at my dad.

"John Phoenix, Your Majesty. And this is my wife, Martha." He said.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." Mom said. The queen nodded.

"It's an honor to meet you as well." They had a surprised look in their eyes. "Your brave daughter saved my life. I'm really thankful for that. And, I want to thank you for raising such a respectful and righteous young woman." I blushed at the comment. Gee, I didn't know I was that special.

"Oh, you're welcome, Your Majesty." My parents bowed again. Hayley followed as well.

"Oh, are you Kiara's sister?" The queen asked. I stood by Hayley.

"Yes, Your Majesty. My name is Hayley." She curtsied again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She smiled. "Now then, on with the invitations. And, everyone here that is a friend to Miss Kiara is invited!" I heard the Rat Trap crew get all excited, especially Kitty.

"We get to go see the palace?"

"What will I wear?"

"Is my hair okay?" I giggled at the silly questions.

"Your family will be the guest of honor." The queen said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You don't know how honored I am." I replied.

"And, you don't know how excited I am for tonight!" Hayley cheered.

"You still have our dresses, Ms. Judson?" AL asked.

"I sure do." Ms. Judson said with a smile.

"Miss Kiara?" The queen asked for me.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"There's something I've wanting for you to wear for quite awhile…"

Evening came. And what a glorious night it was. Fireworks lit up the sky. Jeez, Louise! The queen didn't have to go overboard! My family was struck in awe as countless lights bloomed in the night. AL wore the red gown she wore at our ball. Hayley was given the slender black dress Ratigan me on our first encounter. Hayley and I are about the same height, so we can fit into the same size. I wore my blue gown, but only for a little while. The queen wanted me to wear something different. I guess she bought a new dress for me, and wanted to present me in it. Aw, she's so sweet. I only stayed for a little bit in the lobby, only to greet famous people. Then, I was escorted by Captain Gerald to the queen's courts. I was actually astounded how Ratigan was talking to people. Even a butler offered to take his coat! Amazing! I guess when I was gone, people began to respect him. I was happy for him. A little while back, when I was getting dressed, I overheard an argument between Basil and him. Rather curious, I peeked through the crack of the door.

"Why me? You haven't seen her in long time. You should do it." Ratigan protested.

"I already have. Besides, you haven't done it yet. This is your chance." Basil argued.

"But, Basil, are you sure?"

"Ratigan, my dear friend, I've done my part. Now, it's your turn to take the lead."

I was fully dressed at that moment, so I stepped out of my room.

"What's all the hullabaloo?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"Well, um…" Ratigan scratched his head. Basil finished for him.

"He's going to give you the first dance."

I was nervous and excited to dance with Ratigan. This is so cool! I cannot wait! The queen was just walking her way out of her room when she spotted me.

"Oh! You're here! Please come in!" I stepped inside her room, but what caught my eye was this gorgeous ballroom gown sitting neatly on the chair. It was light pink with a soft light purple corset, small white gloves, lace sleeves, and a bold pink train with bows at the end. I gasped at it. It was so beautiful!

"You like it?" The queen asked.

"I do. I love it." I replied.

"I wore that when I was your age on my 16th birthday." She smiled. "It's for you to wear." I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh no, Your Majesty! I couldn't…" I protested, but soon interrupted.

"Please do, Miss Phoenix. If you are to present yourself for the first dance, you will wear this to prove that you are indeed a heroine of London." I was shocked. Me? A heroine? Whoa, this is crazy! No, insane! NO, unbelievable! Man, there are so many words to describe it; I don't know which one to use! I looked at the dress and back to the queen.

"A-are you sure about this?" I asked. She smiled and clapped her hands. Three maidens came in.

"Get Miss Phoenix dressed. Make it quick, but presentable. We mustn't have the guests waiting." The maidens curtsied and led me behind a dressing wall. Man, talk about agility! They are fast! They propped up my hair and tied into a bun, only to a couple of hair strands hang down. They put on the make up and earrings, but left my necklace alone. I wanted to look in the mirror, but the queen wouldn't let me.

"We'll let our guests decide how you look." She winked at me.

I smiled. I walked with her, accompanied by the captain who was awestruck at me. Well, there's a hint. We stopped a tall door.

"I'll go in first." She said and I nodded. The butlers opened the door and off she went. I couldn't what she was saying to the people, but there was a lot a clapping. I stared at my feet. Okay, I'm a bit nervous. Well, being in a dress that's worth millions of dollars and it belongs to a queen would scare you, too. Finally, I heard my name.

"Presenting Lady Kiara Lee Phoenix, the daughter of John Leonardo and Martha Amelia Phoenix." The butlers opened and I stepped in. I stood tall and closed my eyes. The room was silent. I opened my eyes. Everyone stared at me. Do I look bad?

"She's…she's…" I heard Hiram spoke.

"Beautiful." Ratigan finished. I blushed. I stood there for a few minutes until Basil elbowed Ratigan.

He came to and said, "Oh, right!" He cleared his throat and walked up to greet me. We smiled at each other. He bowed. I curtsied. He took me by the arm and led me down the stairs. Hayley and AL smiled at me. My parents had the our-little-baby's-growing-up look. I smiled at them all. Just to make it short, we did dance. And we dance wonderfully. But, among through the music playing, I could've sworn I heard my mom humming "Beauty and the Beast".

Well, now it's the present time. I had just come back from visiting Annabelle and Beatrice's grave. I got the information from Ms. Judson on where the Little Brook Cemetery was. I even got the chance to see a picture on what Annabelle looked like. She was beautiful. She had light tan fur with golden hair tied into a ponytail with curls at the end. In the photo, she was with Basil in a blue dress and hat to match. They both were smiling. I got the directions and quietly snuck out of the house and caught a horse cart on my way there. I'm now used to go explore around alone, as long as I had the bell with me. I finally made it. I looked and looked for the tombstone until I found it.

_In loving memory of_

Annabelle Christine Sherlockson

Beloved wife and mother

1865-1894

And

Beatrice Lee Sherlockson, our beloved daughter

Who we haven't seen

I couldn't help, but cry at the last sentence. I knelt down by the tombstone and cried softly. I finally wiped my tears and took a deep breath.

"Hi, Annabelle." I spoke to the stone. "You may not know me, but I'm your goddaughter. My name is Kiara. I'm grieving for not getting to meet you, but a lot has happened since you left this earth. I brought Basil back up on his feet again. I changed the man that murdered you, and I turned him away from his evil deeds." I tried to hold back the tears.

"Miss Annabelle, I don't want you to think that I'm replacing you. I love Basil with all my heart, but only the love of a father. But, I want you to know that you're in my mind as well. And Beatrice, too. I'm so sorry for what happened. I know I'll never take your place, but I will continue to love Basil no matter what. And, I want you to know…" Tears streamed down on my face. "I…love you, too…Aunt Annabelle." I cried softly. I heard footsteps approach me.

"Kiara?" It was Basil. Oh, no! He can't see me here! I got up to leave, but Basil grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." I spoke, trying to hide the tears.

"No, it's all right. I'm sure she's happy to meet you." I stood close to him. "She would've loved you to death." Basil spoke. I looked up at him. He had a sad look on his face.

"Basil," I said and he looked at me. "I know for a fact that she was a wonderful woman. But, don't be sad. Be happy. I believe she is overjoyed that we saved an evil man's heart." He smiled.

"You're right. She had hoped that Ratigan would change. But, on that night, I couldn't forgive him."

I placed my hands on his face. "But, you did. And she's happy that you helped." He took my hand.

"As well as you. You're the one who did the most of the work."

I hugged him and we walked out of the cemetery. Suddenly, and I know this couldn't have been my imagination, I felt hands and a soft kiss on my head. I heard a voice as if the wind was carrying it. _I love you, too, Kiara._

Whether it was superstition or not, I knew who it was. I looked up in the sky and smiled. I got your message, Annabelle. I'll see you in heaven. I caught up with Basil and we walked out. A dirigible was waiting for us with Ratigan in his top hat and cane, smiling at us. Jasmine, his recently new fiancé and Gus smiled as well. I took Ratigan's hand and Basil's of course, and we walked inside the small dirigible.

"I never thought you would build this up again, Ratigan." I spoke.

"Well, it'll be easier for us to travel." He chuckled. I did so in reply.

"So, where to, miss?" Gus asked me.

"Wanna go home?" Jasmine said. I smiled.

"This is my home."

And indeed it is. We flew back to the place where everything I thought was of a movie. Under the bushes of the house of the famous Sherlock Holmes. 222 ½ Lower House Baker Street.

And so, this is where the story comes to an end. This is for my family, my friends, and to all those who have read my story and reviewed it. And I know you're probably sad of this to end. Well, my readers, this is the end of one story, but a beginning of another. Now, you're probably wondering, "What does that mean? How is this story going to end?" My dear readers, and reviewers, the answer is…you decide what I see…

Through my eyes.

_Meanwhile in another time and another world_

A young girl no more than eighteen was sitting in a chair, staring at the computer screen. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. A shadowy figure came up from behind.

"You're still reading that thing?" The voice said. She turned around and faced a rodent that was twice her size and wore a tuxedo with a red opera cape.

"Yes, and this is the last chapter, Ratigan. So, bug off! I'm still reading it." The girl gave him an annoyed look.

Ratigan sighed. "Whatever."

He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. He yawned as skimmed through the channels.

"Jeez, there's nothing on!" He shouted out as he turned it off. The room was silent.

"Are you done yet?" Ratigan asked the girl annoyingly. No response. He got off the couch and saw the girl still staring at the screen. He groaned when he walked up to her.

"I said are you done yet?" Still no response. He looked at her. Her eyes were surprised. He waved his hand in her face.

"Hello?" He said.

"Ratigan," The girl finally spoke. "Look." She pointed at the screen that had Kiara L. Phoenix's story, Through My Eyes on it. Ratigan took out his half-mooned glasses out of his pocket vest and read from what the girl was pointing at. His eyes were surprised as well.

"No way." He said. On the screen, at the end of the final chapter, was a name. The girl's name.

**_Wherever your treasure is, there your heart will be also._**

For Grace Schenck

**The End…for now.**


End file.
